Haunt Me
by Toyoko
Summary: Sam moves to Amity and immediately dislikes Danny Fenton the strange son of parents who have vanished, but what will happen as Sam is suddenly drawn into his life and her own life is threatened in the mix simply by being at the wrong place at the wrong time?
1. Meeting Daniel

**Okay so this is AU and in this one, Danny is a loner, but Sam is still a Goth. She's also the one that knows Tucker. They both move to Amity and…when and if you read it, you'll get everything. I won't update this much cuz I'm focusing on Boarding School: Summer Time. I just love AU D/S romance! Excuse the OOC ness of the characters oh and the cussing. I'm not one to do it, so don't expect much during this story, only when expressing extreme emotions.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, if I did, Sam and Danny would be stuck in some pretty awkward situations. Also I don't own Dragonball Z or I'd be married to either Goku or Gohan, maybe even Goten or Trunks. (I snuck in a saying from a V.C. Andrews book called, Broken Flower; can anyone guess what it is?)

**Chapter 1: Meeting Daniel **

**Monday**

Sam frowned as she looked out the window at the passing greenery. They were moving… again! She really hated it. She sighed and turned to Tucker, her best friend. At least this time, he was moving with her, too bad though that he'd be an hour or so away.

"Sam, cheer up! I'm sure Amity is a wonderful place to live!" Tucker said perkily as he clapped her on a shoulder and kept his hand there.

"Oh stuff it, Tuck," she said as she shook him off.

Sam stepped out of the car and observed her new mansion. It was the biggest house she had spotted in Amity and the smallest she had ever lived in, maybe that was what made her feel equal with everyone she would ever meet. She had a few bags and those she carried up to her room. She chose a room on the 2nd floor because she knew her parents would stay on the 1st floor, which meant she was the only one on that floor and it was what she wanted. After settling down in her dark room, she began to read a book for Literature class at her new school, Casper High.

Sam was up and ready for school before her parents were even up. She really wanted no contact with her parents on the first day of school. They'd make her wear something pink and frilly and she would never be caught rotting in those clothes. She slipped on thigh length stockings with her favourite combat boots with a short, pleated, black skirt and a sleeveless black top with a zipper straight down the middle (for safety, she wore a black midriff tube top). She swung her back on her back and began to walk to Casper High.

She was lucky that morning, if she didn't see the students running to school; she would never have known where she was going. It eventually worked out that she was standing in front of her new school very soon with tons of eyes on her. As she walked she looked down at her boots. She was glad to get away from the many eyes as she followed the standard procedure before she tried to find the classroom for her first class. She felt so weird not knowing a soul but she didn't let that bother her for she knew that a friend would come along soon and even if she didn't find a friend or associate, she would do just fine on her own.

"Well, class, we have a new student. Her name is Samantha Manson. She's from Cambridge and she lives in the mansion right off the corner of Amity Park and Elm Street. Is there anything you would like to tell us about yourself Miss Manson?" The teacher droned on in a boring voice. He had a protruding stomach and a mirror at the top of his head. His name was Mr. Lancer. Sam was slouching in her chair with a frown on her face.

"I think you told them everything I would, sir, even though I am very capable of communication," she replied. The class snickered.

"Ms. Manson, you really shouldn't be rude now, it's your first day of school here and I'm sure you wouldn't want to embarrass yourself," he said keeping his temper in check.

"I have nothing to be ashamed of, sir, but you on the other hand have lots to make you hang your head in shame. Oh, but then you'll see your big gut," Sam smirked. The class laughed.

"You are very rude young lady, if you continue, I might have to send you to the principal's office," he fumed.

"If you continue to talk, I'll do you a favour and go straight to the principal's office when I have your class…or…I could just ditch school. Yeah, I'll do just that, its more fun."

"That's it! Principal's office now! By Lemony Snicket, I have never seen someone like you ever!" Sam stood up and walked to the door, slowly.

"Don't worry Mr. Lancer, if I do get lost, I'll get back ASAP!" Sam said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "as if," she added. The whole class burst out in laughter. This new chick was crazy. Before she got to the door, she looked around the class at all the people who had enjoyed her performance. She spotted a boy at the very back of the class, in the shadows. He was Goth, like her, but he wasn't laughing. He didn't wear any makeup but his lashes were thick and his eyes were an icy blue that sent shivers up her spine. His raven hair was messy and contrasted with his eyes. She tore her eyes away and walked to the principal's office, hugging herself. He had left her feeling chilly on the inside and out.

Principal's Office

As principal Ishiyama jabbered on and on, Sam rolled her eyes, crossed her arms and waited impatiently.

"Are you even listening?" The Japanese lady asked, a vein standing up in her forehead. Sam looked at her.

"Oh cool! This is like Dragon ball Z! Look at that vein standing up in your head. You wanna spar? You can be Vegeta and I can be Goku!" Sam smiled widely and pointed at the vein in the principal's forehead.

"GET SERIOUS MS. MANSON!!" Principal Ishiyama yelled.

"Fine, you can play Goku then," Sam wiped imaginary spit from her eye, "and sure I was listening. I was like a deaf man listening to music." Sam now held an obvious fake serious expression on her face.

"You are suspended for the rest of the day, and don't come back with that attitude tomorrow! This will go straight on your permanent record!" The principal tried to lower her voice.

"Thanks Ishiyama, you're such a doll," Sam smiled, got up and walked out. She smiled to herself. An entire day off from school, what could she do?

As she walked out the school doors, she spotted the Goth boy from her class. He was just sitting with his back to the tree and his eyes up looking at the clouds.

"You look like you've found something interesting to do," Sam said as she descended the stairs, her heart pounding. He didn't turn to look at her, he continued to stare. Sam was a bit offended and she walked over to him and slapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey, have you ever tried manners?" she asked. His eyes drifted over to her for long enough for her to get the message that she should leave him alone, then he looked back at the sky. Sam ignored his look and sat beside him, joining him in the task of looking at the clouds. They were there for a while and Sam was forgetting about him for the clouds were making her sleepy.

"Why are you sitting beside me?" He asked coldly in a soft, deep voice. Sam, surprised, snapped her head down to look at him.

"Wow, I thought you were deaf and dumb," she said sarcastically.

"Don't try that with me," he continued in his cold voice. Sam flinched a bit, and then she frowned.

"I don't need permission from you to sit. After all, it's a free country. What are you doing out here anyway, don't you have class?" She asked.

"None of your business," he replied.

"You're real funny you know that," she continued sarcastically.

"That's why people don't talk to me and you shouldn't either."

"Good luck with making me stop talking. If I want something, I go for it and right now I want to talk to you cuz no one else does. I like challenges." Sam crossed her arms and glared at him.

"You're a spoiled rich kid. Go away," he continued.

"Didn't you get it, I like challenges," she repeated making sure he got it. Suddenly out of nowhere, he stood up, grabbed her and placed a hand over her mouth.

'What the hell is going on?' She questioned herself as she tried to pull his hand from her mouth. He signaled for her to be silent and she soon found out his cause for emergency; something whizzed past her eyes and stopped somewhere behind the tree.

"Where is he, I felt him out here along with someone, most likely a human girl based on her energy field," a deep voice said. She could hear the boy swear under his breath.

"We need to get to them, we must know the girl. With her we can really get him," another voice said. His hand tightened around Sam's mouth and her heart was beating fast. What were they talking about? She let out a silent scream as 2 figures suddenly appeared in front of her. The boy forced her to bend over which was so awkward and made Sam blush.

"Samantha Manson, 16 years old, just moved to Amity. Who knew the kid was so good with the girls?" The deeper voice said.

"We got you Daniel Fenton," the feminine voice said. The boy whose name was Danny let her go and leaned against the tree.

"Damn," he said as he looked down at Sam. Sam was on the ground, in shock as she looked up at him .The freaky looking people were gone.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Why didn't you just go away, I try and I try and yet I never get what I tried to achieve," he said. Sam stood on unsteady legs and held on to the tree for support.

"Who was that and what do they want with me?" She demanded.

"That was Skulker and Spectre. They're ghosts who are after my hide," he explained. Sam found herself laughing out quite loudly and hysterically.

"Amity! I should have known this place was haunted! For crying out loud, I live at the corner of Amity Park and Elm Street! I'm being haunted by ghosts! Can today get any better?" She said in between laughing. Suddenly she stopped and looked at Danny.

"Please tell me they don't want to kill you or worse me," she pleaded. He smirked as if he thought it was funny.

"You'll probably be dead in the next couple hours," he said. Her eyes widened and she growled.

"Thanks a lot Daniel," she said as she began to walk off.

"It's Danny," he said. She turned to see him walking toward her slowly. It was the first time she could really see him properly. He was tall with a gorgeous face and a built body that could be seen through his clothes. She swallowed and said to herself that he was just another pest not a crush or a boyfriend.

"In that case, it's Sam," she said.

"Well Sam, meet your new best friend. I won't be going anywhere while Plasmius is looking for your ass," he said as he stopped in front of her.

"What changed your mind?" She asked.

"The thought of you splattered on the pavement without even one bone in your body visible," he said.

"I hate you," she seethed.

"And that's how I know the feeling is mutual," he said in a calm way that made her even more upset and so she stomped off with him following her, very coolly and calmly.

Sam slammed herself into her bed then turned on her stomach to bury her head in her pillow. She wanted to block out the words of her parents echoing through her head. They were always talking about how they had wanted a perfect girl who wore pastel colours and adored boy bands and loved baking nice little pastries, but she never did turn out to be that kind of girl. She never wore anything lighter than green, hated boy bands that girls seemed to dream about all day long and even though she could bake, it was always for Halloween when she could make them look Gothic without much fuss from her parents. Even if she did bake or cook out of Halloween, she had a way of making the food look gloomy and her parents were always chewing her out for it.

She suddenly sat up and took a deep breath. She let it out and made a decision. She wouldn't let them get her down; she was going to be a unique person and they wouldn't be able to stop her. With this in mind, she quickly got ready for bed, she had school the next day and she had to sleep off whatever was on her mind. She switched off the light on the wall behind her bed and made herself comfortable under her sheets. As she snuggled into her pillows she let out a short sigh and soon drifted to sleep.

Sam shot up in her bed, her hands rubbing her bare arms. A chill went up her spine and she immediately looked over to the window. Her heart jumped to her throat as she saw a figure sitting on her windowsill with her windows wide open. She sprang up to her knees and felt for the light switch. She was the person who found out what was happening before she reacted. When the light flipped on a few milliseconds later, she looked at the figure on her windowsill with wide eyes. Her mouth fell open and her eye twitched slightly then her eyebrows met in an angry glare and she barred her teeth.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked roughly as she felt the temperature in the room rise.

'Weird,' she thought as she jumped off of her bed and stomped angrily over to the boy in black who had a noticeable smirk on his face. She stopped in front of him.

"Well, aren't you going to answer?" She asked as she cocked her head angrily to one side. Suddenly he broke out into loud laughter. Sam was caught off guard. When she met this kid earlier, he was practically freezing his surroundings with how he was behaving, now he was laughing his head off like some goofy kid.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam asked, not out of pity but out of the need to know if he was mentally stable.

"You should have seen the looks on your face when you realized it was me!" He laughed as he mimicked her. He continued with a mocking laugh until he almost fell off. He grabbed the sides of the window and pulled himself in.

"You should be more careful, you could fall," Sam said as her anger died down. She couldn't stay angry at him while he was so carefree.

"Don't worry, I won't," he smiled.

"So, why are you here, it's like after 3 in the morning," she folded her hands.

"I'm here to collect our homework, what does it look like? I'm here to haunt you," he continued as he walked around her room.

"Surely these ghosts that are haunting me must sleep, so why are you really here and who said you could come in?"

"They don't sleep and I won't either. I won't let them take someone completely innocent away again because of me," he suddenly became serious.

"Again?" Sam asked, interested. He glared at her, obviously upset by her question.

"Just go to sleep," he said as he walked past her and back to the window to sit.

"Moody much," Sam muttered. He heard but didn't say anything. She rolled her eyes and frowned before she walked to her bed. She was muttering something about waking up at 3 to complete foolishness. She sat on her bed and glared at him. There was no way she was going to sleep with a guy in her room. Anything could happen and she wasn't willing to find out.

"Go to sleep, nothing will happen," he said as if reading her mind.

"I'm not ready to trust someone who just pops into my room when the window was locked…wait…how _did_ you get in?" She asked, curiosity arousing.

"Remember curiosity killed the cat," he said turning his head to look at her for a few seconds. She snorted.

"Obviously you haven't heard that satisfaction brought him back," she said as she continued to watch him. She swore she saw him smile at her statement, but it was gone so fast that she thought it was only in her imagination. After a few minutes, her eyelids began to feel heavy and she kept dozing off. Whenever she realized this, she righted her posture and continued to stare at Danny who was smirking at her attempts to stay awake. Sam's eyelids continued to fall until she herself fell asleep. She was in a weird position and Danny couldn't help but put her back under her sheets. He moved back to the window and watched her for a few minutes before his eyes went back outside.

"Plasmius," he said as he gazed up at the twinkling stars placed neatly into the dark sky.

**What do you all think, huh? Review and tell me, please! Major attitude adjustment, don't you think? I don't intend for this to last too long, I'm guessing around 14 or 15 chapters. All I do know is that I have a time limit where this story is concerned. This story is going to span over 4 months and a week, in the story, not in real life. Do you get it? **


	2. An Eventful Tuesday

**Oh! Thank you to the following reviewers: Alina Alone, StoryBook95, Velvet Star, danni, midnight gurl, 'phantom-angel21' and Chatter Puncher and remember to keep coming back! I am so sorry about saying that this story will only be 14 chapters long. I did some major work on it and trust me, its looking longer, but I'll try to keep it below twenty. **

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom does not belong to me! Now will you quit bugging me? I need to eat my bologna sandwich, its getting cold!

**Chapter 2: An Eventful Tuesday**

**Tuesday**

Sam groaned, and slowly sat up in bed. She ran a hand over her face and suddenly the events of the night came back to her. She growled and narrowed her eyes at the thought of _him_ in her room at such ungodly hours of the night. She angrily got up and made her bed, but when she stood in the shower with the cold water beating down on her small frame, her mood changed and she felt cleansed.

By the time Sam arrived at school, she was in an insanely good mood, which was…freaky. Unfortunately, her state of happiness was interrupted in English class when a certain teenager came in late and sat beside her. Her day was looking moody.

"Go away," Sam whispered harshly. Danny turned to stare at her openly. Sam noticed but couldn't do anything to make him stop for her words certainly didn't work.

"Stop staring," she said.

"I don't want to," he replied.

"I'm not that pretty and I'm not that interesting, now could you quit staring," she said.

"I'm not staring at you because of that," he said with an edge of ice in his voice. Sam shivered and goose bumps popped up on her arm.

"A ghost is here, he's going to attack soon," Danny predicted. Sam's eyes went wide and she glanced around her to see if she could see this ghost. Everything was normal and the kids weren't even feeling the chill in the air.

"Yesterday night you were acting like a 12 year old, now your playing the part of a stoic man, gosh, you're such a wonderful actor," Sam rolled her eyes as she wrapped her hands around her body. He didn't answer, he only stared. Sam was uncomfortable under his ice blue eyes and she was relieved when the bell rang. She immediately got up and started to her other class.

'When do I run away from people?' She questioned herself as she got to her locker. Something slammed into the locker beside her and she jumped and sent a hand flying over to the source of the noise in a reflex action. The person caught her hand and smirked. It was Danny. Sam was outraged. How dare he frighten her like that then have the nerve to smirk so egotistically at her. She barred her teeth and furrowed her eyebrows in anger. Danny swore he heard her growl.

"Let. Me. Go." Sam said slowly as if trying to keep her anger in check before she had a temper tantrum.

"Make me," he said the smirk still on his face. Sam tried to let out her anger by inhaling and exhaling for a couple of seconds with her eyes closed.

"I don't need to say anything more, it is my hand and I want it back," she said menacingly.

"I don't feel like it," he said, still stubborn. An idea blessed Sam and her features relaxed.

"Why Danny, if you wanted to hold my hand, why didn't you say so?" She asked using an annoying Southern accent while batting her eyes. Danny's smirk fell and he let go of her hand. It was now her turn to smirk.

"You are so afraid of relationships," she said before she rolled her eyes at him.

"Break it up you lovebirds! It's class time!" Mr. Lancer said to them as he walked past.

"We are not lovebirds!" They both denied at the man's back. Sam's face was red by now from anger and frustration while Danny was slightly agitated. They then realized how close they were to each other. Sam whirled around and stormed off down the corridor. Danny shrugged and followed.

Meanwhile, as Mr. Lancer sat in his classroom awaiting his students, he smiled slightly to himself. Oh how he loved to tease the unknowing population of teens (and secretly observe the development of love between teenaged couples).

Sam ran down the steps outside as she shouldered her one strap 'buckles and pins' bag. She slowed her walk as she hit the pavement. She was glad to get away from Danny for the first time that day. She knew that she was in danger from ghosts, whom she now knew were real, but couldn't she get a minute away from him. It was getting to her. She couldn't concentrate in class, her gaze kept drifting over to him and all the time she could feel his eyes staring at her. She let out a deep sigh and raised her head to look up at the clouds. It calmed her a little. Sure she was Goth, but nothing was wrong with enjoying nature. Something Tucker had said echoed in her head and she smiled at herself.

"_Sam, Sam, Sam, you're the Goth-bird of happiness. Did you not know?!" He had told her one day. _

She heard footsteps and she looked up to see Danny beside her. How did he get there? She could have sworn she was alone a few seconds ago. She looked behind her and around her before settling her questioning eyes on him. Surprisingly, he wasn't looking at her which felt weird since he had been staring at her since morning.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Sam asked in a yell. Danny remained silent.

"Hello! Earth to Danny! Person talking here!" She yelled as she waved her hand in front of his face. However he didn't even blink. Sam let out a disgusted sigh and crossed her hands over her chest before looking the other way. Danny stopped in his walking and grabbed a hold of Sam's blouse, drawing her back beside him seeing as she was now a few steps in front of him. Sam was about to protest when something green and glowing and shaped like a fist flew past the spot she was not 5 seconds before standing. She was so shocked and the only thing she could do was gawk. Her mouth fell open as she stood beside Danny with his hand still on her blouse but now resting on the small of her back.

At the realization of what had just happened, the realization of Danny's hand on her back reached her, but once again, her protests were cut off, but by more intimate movements from Danny. His hand which was resting on her back was now around her waist. He drew her close to him and into a clump of bushes nearby. Sam was now sitting in between Danny's legs with hers bent and his outstretched. Her back was firmly against his chest and she could feel every muscle on his chest go in and out because of his breathing. One of his arms was gently yet firmly around her waist while the other was over her mouth. His mouth was right by her ear and she could hear him breathe and feel his hot breath in her ear. Her heartbeat fastened and her eyes darted around.

"Be extremely quiet, maybe she'll go away," he whispered. Sam nodded quickly as her heart pounded.

"Oh please dipstick! I know you're behind those stupid bushes, now come out and face the mussssiccc!" The clear voice of Ember yelled. A loud musical note was heard and the bushes dissipated behind them. Danny quickly scrambled upwards with difficulty (remember Sam). He turned to face Ember with Sam hiding behind him. At the sight of him, Ember smiled evilly.

"Well, well, well, you finally got yourself a girlfriend, kid. Too bad your relationship has to end on such a bad note!" She yelled. She positioned the guitar to strike a note and send them to oblivion, but, Danny was faster and he had grabbed Sam and run off in another direction. Ember growled, but let them go. As much as she hated working with a partner, she was under Plasmius's orders. Her feet touched the ground and she took out a walkie talkie.

"They're coming your way, continue playing cat and mouse," she hissed into it.

"Good, very good," a deep, evil voice replied.

"And this time, be the cat, not the mouse," she said turning off the device, smiling to herself as she imagined the look on her partner's face at her statement. She took off to the air to report back to Plasmius.

Her partner scowled and growled at her last words and literally crushed the walkie talkie in his now closed fist.

"Wench," he whispered.

"Who was that?" Sam yelled as she stumbled and caught herself so that Danny wouldn't drag her face down in the dirt.

"Move it!" He yelled as he pulled her more.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" She yelled back, outraged. She had been quietly thinking a few minutes ago and then _he_ decided to break it. Sam fell backwards and rolled away from Danny as a net was shot her direction. Danny skidded to a stop and looked back at her. He turned around only to have a fist meet his mouth and send him backwards a few steps.

"You bastard! Get me out of this net, now!" Sam yelled. Danny couldn't tell if it was directed at him or the hulking figure in front of them.

"What do you want Skulker? Are you and _her_ in this together?" Danny asked, the 'her' referring to Ember.

"Plasmius's orders, no matter how much I hate that wench," he growled.

"Whatever you want, leave her out of this," Danny said, slowly inching closer to Skulker without the hunter realizing.

"Aww, poor halfa, don't want her to end up like your parents?" The evil ghost yelled then laughed. Danny's temper was kicked into overdrive at the mention of his parents and his eyes glowed green.

"Never make fun of my parents," Danny said. Before Skulker could answer, Danny pulled back his fist and sent a blow to the ghost's face. Skulker was quick and caught it. He smirked at Danny only to realize that his hand was melting! He let go of Danny's fist and jumped back. Danny's fist glowed purple, for the first time ever, but he didn't pay much attention to that for the instant that Skulker jumped back, Danny attacked with hand to hand combat. His punches were swift, accurate and melted the armour of Skulker's suit. Skulker groaned and fired up his jetpack knowing for sure that the halfa would not display his hidden abilities in front of someone he had just met even if she was too preoccupied with getting out of the net to notice anything. He growled and groaned from anger and the forecast of weeks of working on his suit to fix it.

"I will be back for your pelt," the ghost said menacingly. Half of his face was melted and if the situation hadn't been life threatening, one would break out in laughter at his face when he talked.

"You forgot one thing, Skulker, Plasmius doesn't want me dead," Danny said. Skulker frowned and zipped off to report to Plasmius just as his partner had done. He knew Plasmius would be pleased at the outcome of this fight without caring about the effects it had on him, Skulker. All the older halfa needed to know was that young Daniel Fenton, was getting stronger each passing day. If only Plasmius was not so powerful and able to demolish any ghost with just the blink of an eye. The blink of an eye was all Plasmius needed to disintegrate anyone, Danny included. With this power, came fear from the residents of the Ghost Zone. He had demanded that all ghosts bow down to him or be destroyed a few years before. After destroying one of the most powerful ghosts in the zone, all apparitions had pleaded loyalty to him. They did not dare defy him behind his back, for he had ways and means to find out what each and everyone was doing.

"He's not the only one with bad memory, you know. Now get me out of this!" A female voice said behind him. He snapped around and saw Sam looking rather peeved as she sat on the ground, cross-legged with her arms folded over her chest. Danny walked over to her and observed the net she had been caught in. He touched it, it was metal.

"I've tried breaking through it, but it's like titanium or something," Sam said, calmly. With a small amount of ectoplasmic energy gathered at the tip of his forefinger and invisible to Sam, he cut through the metal. Sam blinked as he silently tore the net from her.

'But…how…how did he do that?' She asked herself. She got up from her position on the ground and faced Danny, arms still crossed.

"You owe me an explanation," she said.

"No, I don't," he replied before turning away to walk. Sam's mouth was slightly agape at his rudeness. She uncrossed her arms and rushed to catch up with him.

"What do you mean I don't? My life is being threatened here and you don't want to tell me why! Who just attacked?" She asked angrily.

"You don't need to know," he answered. Sam felt like punching him…hard, but she caught herself and kept on questioning him.

"I need to know why I'm going to die and who is going to kill me!" She demanded. Danny stopped and turned to face her.

"No," he stated firmly. She was getting on his nerves and he was trying not to release his pent up anger.

"You better tell me now, Danny! What is up with you? Two ghosts tried to kill me! What is going on?" She continued. He turned to face her again and at the sight of his face, Sam's anger left and was replaced with fear. She could feel terrible shivers running up her spine. His expression was one of anger, frustration and sadness. A vein stood up in his neck as he spoke.

"They tried to kill you but I saved your ass! All you're doing is asking me stuff that I obviously do not want to answer and will not answer, so I suggest that you quit annoying me and go home!" He said. It wasn't the meanest thing anyone ever said to Sam, but the voice that said it was new to her.

"Fine," she said, "but I hope you know, I didn't ask you to save me and if you refuse to tell me what is going on, then I don't want you to save me! I don't want to deal with your attitude after a stupid ghost comes flying at me! I don't need your help! I'm quite capable of handling myself!" She said. She glared at him for a few seconds and then turned to walk off. Danny didn't watch her go, as she turned, he too had turned to the direction he was heading. He didn't care about what she had said, all he could think off was his parents. His parents that Plasmius had kidnapped 2 years ago.

Sam was fuming and muttering to herself about Danny and his secrets and how weird he was. By the time she was stomping up the steps to the front door of her house, she was even more peeved. She twisted the knob forcefully and swung it open. She stepped through and let it slam behind her. The day had started out with an insanely good mood and now, she knew it would end with her going insane. The reason for this thought was just two words that she despised more than Danny and his secrets.

"Sammie-kins! You're home!" Her mother said. Sam snapped her head to look to her left where her mother was standing in the doorway that led to the kitchen. Mrs. Manson was a composed and organized person so at that moment she stood with her posture perfected, her hands clasped in front of her with her feet together. She wore a yellow dress with red roses while her red hair was placed neatly on top of her head and her dainty feet clad in red pumps. Her smile was sickeningly sweet and Sam wanted to barf.

"Yes mother," she said trying to hide her distaste. She hated her parents, that she could admit, they kept on calling her that stupid name and always insisted upon her wearing pink. Now that Sam looked into it, they were often against everything she did and they were always too happy. The one thing she was thankful about and the one thing that kept her linked to them was the fact that they never forgot an important event in Sam's life. No matter where they were, they would always send her birthday greetings and gifts that she knew came from the heart.

"Honey, could you step into this room for a second please," Mrs. Manson demanded, the way parents told their children nicely that if they didn't do what was requested…and the rest is left unsaid. Sam closed her eyes and quickly counted to 10, trying to calm herself. Her mother was looking at her with what seemed like a permanent smile on her lips.

"Yes mother," Sam sighed. Her mother turned and walked into the kitchen. Sitting on a chair at the small, round, oak table was Mr. Manson. His blonde hair was neatly combed and he wore a wrinkle-free white shirt with thin blue stripes and grey trousers with shiny black shoes. He looked up as his wife tapped him on his shoulder. He had been working on possibly another business ordeal. Mrs. Manson signaled toward Sam. He glanced at her and smiled before he stood up and looked at her happily.

"Samantha! It's good to see you home from school," he said. The anger that Sam was trying to hold back threatened to break free and that was the last thing Sam wanted. If she did throw a tantrum, they'd only make it worse by lecturing her about what she had done.

"Its Sam," she corrected through gritted teeth.

"Yes Samantha dear, whatever you say. We have someone we need to introduce you to," her father said. Sam's curiosity was piqued and she couldn't help but wonder who they were talking about.

"It'll be so nice for you two to actually meet. I hear he's a fine young man," her mother said.

'He! Fine! Young man!' Sam thought, 'please don't let it be another one of their matchmaker schemes where they try to set me up with some incredibly rich, snotty guy!' She pleaded.

"He's in the waiting room," Mrs. Manson said as she turned to lead both her husband and her daughter into the waiting room. Sam was curious and angry and hopeful that it was just a business associate, a nice one who wouldn't treat her like a clone. As she came closer and closer to the room, her heart beat faster and she pleaded and pleaded internally to let it be a nice man and not a guy intended to be her boyfriend. Her pleading came to an end as she followed her parents through the door of the waiting room. Her heart stopped when she saw the boy sitting in one of the 4 fluffy couches with perfect posture. Her day had just gotten worse.

_Danny was on the ground covered in blood. His powers had shorted out and he could do nothing as he watched Plasmius put his unconscious parents into a cage._

"_It was fun playing with you Daniel now I'm off to marry your mother and kill your buffoon of a father," he smirked. Danny barred his teeth and growled._

"_Or maybe I'll just make him my mindless slave forever… unless of course young badger, you decide to join me and become my apprentice, then and only then will I consider releasing your parents, though I can't promise you your mother, a woman like that should never be out of one's grasp," Plasmius laughed as his few words pierced Danny like a huge needle._

"_I will get them back!" Danny yelled. Plasmius stopped laughing and looked at the boy sprawled on the ground in front of him._

"_To help you reach your goal Daniel, I will offer you another option. If you can defeat me in a fight when you see yourself ready then your parents will be set free, but if you fight me and lose, you will become the son I never had that will follow in my footsteps. I will even help you. You can expect me to send ghosts after you to test your skills, after all, all the ghosts in the Ghost Zone fear me. I am too strong. The main rule of this game is to stay away from your little friends for if they get involved with you, I will not hesitate to kill them," Plasmius said maniacally. Danny narrowed his eyes and fought back tears as a wave of guilt swept over him. He could not save his parents no matter how hard he tried or how stronger he got; Plasmius was always two steps ahead. Danny yelled and with his last ounce of strength launched himself at Plasmius in his human form. Plasmius easily set up a shield which Danny ricocheted off and landed back on the ground. He tried to get up once more, but it was physically impossible. He could only look on as the evil ghost hybrid slowly phased away._

"_Until we meet again, Daniel," his voice echoed around the room in a most evil way. Danny fell unconscious as Plasmius took away his parents never meant to be seen by anyone again._

Danny wanted to pound Plasmius into the ground. He wanted to do so many things to vent his anger, but the only thing he did was cry. He sat on his bed with his head in his hands and he cried; he released all the pain he had felt since they had been kidnapped. His body racked as he wept silently, the world never knowing his pain.

"Danny! I'm home!" Jazz yelled to the seemingly empty house. She heard no response of, 'up here, Jazz!' and she became slightly worried. Was he okay? He was always home before she was. Where was he? Over the 2 years that had passed, Jazz had left high school and launched herself into work. She had to support herself and Danny, seeing as her parents were not around anymore. She had found a job as a secretary. They had taken her in because: 1, she really needed the work and she was more than capable of handling the job and 2, the owner of the small business wanted to become a ghost hunter one day and got lessons from Jazz.

She threw her purse onto the couch and slowly climbed the stairs listening out for Danny. Then she heard it, it was just the tiniest sound, but she heard it. She rushed up the rest of the stairs and pushed open the door to Danny's room. She stood in the doorway for a second, watching him cry for the first time since _they_ were taken from them.

He didn't have to look up to know that Jazz was there and he didn't have to say anything before she rushed to him, gave him a big hug and let her arms stay around him as she too joined in with his silent sadness. It wasn't long before he found his arms around Jazz's frame.

Sam felt like she could kill anyone who got in her way now. Her parents had really gotten her upset this time. In one of the fluffy, comfortable couches sat a boy…no…a man. His posture was perfect and he looked just like the rich, snooty, I'm-better-than-you type and she already hated him.

He stood up and she took this time to examine him. He was tall and had an athletic build under his dark green business suit. He had a slender face, acne-free, with blue eyes and long blonde hair to his shoulders that he kept neat. He smiled at Sam as did her parents as if expecting her to join in the smiling fest. She had no intention to do so and scowled at them all. Her mother seemed to get the message and she spoke to prevent any uncomfortable silences.

"Sam, meet Tony Suite, a very eligible bachelor from England."

**LOL! Does that count as a cliffhanger? I had so much fun writing this chapter, more than I had with chapter 1. I think it's a very good chapter, but it's your opinions that really count, so leave me a review saying what you think! To answer your question, Sam didn't ditch school because she was in an 'insanely good mood'. It was supposed to be longer, but I just had to end it there. That means expect chapter 3 to be much longer.**


	3. All Questions and No Answers

**Depending on the review response I get from this fanfic, I might put up a sequel because this story won't end happily ever after. Things will be corrected in the second one and if reviews are great for the second installment then a third and final installment will follow. Oh and I can't write how English people speak, so now is the time to use up your imaginations.**

**Many thanks to my reviewers (albeit they are few, love them all the way!) : Chatter Puncher and LoneRxgaL721!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom though I can understand why you'd think I did.

**Chapter 3: All Questions and No Answers**

"And what the hell is he doing here?" She asked as she turned her deathly eyes to her mother.

"Samantha! Watch your language!" Her mother shrieked.

"You will behave young lady! You will not act silly while we have a visitor!" Her father roared. She rolled her eyes and turned to go.

"Like I would care," she scoffed as she walked off. Her mind was reeling and before they could shout at her, she quickly rushed out of their view and up the stairs to her room.

Mrs. Manson looked gently at Tony and smiled gracefully.

"I'm sorry dear, she must not have had a good day," she offered an excuse to the smaller male in the room.

"Its okay ma'am, I have dealt with other girls with tempers such as your daughter," he replied quite gentlemanly.

"Other girls?" Mr. Manson turned threateningly to the boy.

"I was constantly moved from one area to another until we arrived in America. I am sad to say that I won't be staying very long here either and I can't promise much, but I can teach her how to act more appropriately," he continued without missing a beat. The older man relaxed only to stiffen the next second as the sound of a door being slammed rang throughout the house.

"We will be most thankful for your help," Mr. Manson said as he looked at the ceiling.

"And I will be most welcome," Tony added with a tiny smirk and for a quick second, his eyes glowed red.

Sam slammed the door behind her with so much anger that she almost swore that she heard the wood splitting. But she didn't care, she was mad at her parents at that moment and she did what she always did when she was mad at them, she called Tucker.

"Hello," she heard his voice on the end of the line after a couple of rings. Somehow, Sam felt her anger subdue a bit, but that didn't mean that she was calm.

"MY PARENTS DON'T KNOW WHEN TO STOP! THEY'VE DONE IT AGAIN! THEY FOUND ME ANOTHER BOYFRIEND! AND DANNY AND HIS STUPID SECRETS! I HATE AMITY PARK! I HATE MY PARENTS! I HATE DANNY!" She yelled. Yelling had left her breathing hard, but it was her way of venting.

"I think I just went deaf in my right ear," he said.

"I can't believe them, Tucker! They're always trying to make me wear pink! They never support my protests against animal killers! They want me to be someone that I'm not! And to make our entire relationship worse, they got this kid from England for me so that I can have a decent boyfriend who's decent and stinking, filthy wealthy! They are just preppy, vain, egotistical, gold-digging, snotty, bratty, boastful…" She exclaimed.

"Hold on a sec, Sam. Take a couple of deep breaths and tell me calmly what happened today and make sure to start from the top," he interrupted. Sam did as he said by closing her eyes and breathing in and out quickly. When she was calm enough, she told him everything that had occurred that day.

"Wow," was all he said when she was finished. Sam felt much better. Just telling someone what had happened was enough to make her feel a lot better and at that moment, her insanely good mood was back. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I know, today was just weird," she said and he could detect a laugh in her voice.

"Good to know you're back to normal Sam, but, a word of advice. It you throw a microwave into the tub when Tony is in it, he'll be electrocuted and out of your way for good," he said. Sam smirked.

"Thanks Tuck, I don't know what I would ever do without you," she said.

"Who can't live without me?" He praised himself.

"I would bite back with something sarcastic, but I'll let you enjoy the moment," she smiled, thankful that she had someone like Tucker as her best friend. Truly, on her part, she knew she would have been a different person if not for the friendship shared between them.

"And that I will," he said. Sam could hear him breathing in his victory and she longed to see him grin at her. She also longed to hit him upside the head. She rolled her eyes, but it was in good-nature.

"Are you finished?" She asked.

"Yep!" She received a chirpy voice, but not the one her mother used, it was the one friends used occasionally to produce smiles.

"It's not everyday the great Sam Manson is defeated," he said. She smirked and placed a hand on her hip staring at the window where Danny had sat the night before.

"So, aren't you going to tell me about your day?" She asked. Suddenly, goosebumps popped up on her arm and she shivered. Why was it so cold? The only explanation she had for it was that a ghost had entered her room. Also, she remembered that when Danny had arrived, the temperature had fallen, only to rise again.

"It was okay, I guess, but you know, I miss you, none of the people I've met are like you," he said in a serious tone.

"So that means that you've talked to people, including girls," Sam said, trying to ignore the cold emanating from an unknown source. She felt uncomfortable, and felt as if the presence was listening to her, waiting for her to say something that it could use for an advantage. She shook the feeling, deeming it as paranoia. Instead, she focused on her best friend who was now answering her question.

"I've talked to a lot of people, especially girls," he said in an overly flirty voice.

"And they actually talked back to you," Sam continued.

"Well, duh, Sam! They would have to if we had a conversation," he replied.

"The only conversation I can see going on between you and a girl is between her foot and a part of your anatomy that I would rather not talk about," she said.

"EWWW! SAM!" He yelled. Even though what she had said was something she would normally say, he knew that she wasn't in tip top shape.

"Is everything okay?" He asked. He braced himself to tell her what he had found out about Amity Park, but she beat him to it.

"Tucker," she said hesitantly, "do you still believe in ghosts?" She continued. This got Tucker worried, what if she had been attacked also? Was she okay?

"Are you hurt?" He asked. Sam took this answer as a yes.

"No, I haven't, but…" she trailed off. The presence in the room was now hard to ignore and a voice in the back of her mind told her to stop talking.

"But what?" Tucker urged her on, anxious to know what had happened to her.

"…but I'm okay. Look, Tuck, I'm not hiding anything from you or whatever, cuz you know I'd never do that, but right now isn't the time to tell you this," she said.

"Who's there?" Tucker caught on.

"I don't know, but it's cold. You can call me tomorrow, you already know the time," she said about to hang up only to have Tucker's voice stop her.

"Be careful, Sam," he said, his tone one that she wasn't accustomed to. He only used it when he was dead serious and right now, he was. She smiled tightly.

"I will," she replied. She hung up and the presence in her room was no longer there. She let out a sigh of relief and then jumped as a knock came at her door. She told her heart to slow down, but something else was telling it not to. Sam took a deep breath and walked over to the door. After a second round of knocking, each round filled with 4 knocks, Sam had gotten to the door and had opened it.

"Your parents are very worried about you. You just left without properly being dismissed," Tony said. Sam scowled at him, immediately distrusting him.

"I don't give a shit about how my parents feel and I don't wait to be dismissed. This is the 21st century, we've long outgrown such historic rules," she replied, every fiber in her body hating the boy standing in front of her. Her voice showed it too.

"Once again, watch your language. It is not appropriate for a young lady to utter such derogatory terms," he smiled.

"Young lady my foot. You obviously don't know when to buzz off. You want me to teach you how?" She asked. He gave her a tiny smile as if amused. It irritated Sam to the extreme and she slammed the door in his face.

"Hope you had a nice lesson. And you can keep coming back for more!" She yelled. After a few seconds of listening, she heard his fading footsteps revealing to her that he had walked away. The dreadful feeling she had been trying to ignore finally left and she wondered if it was Tony. She shook her head trying to return herself to normal. She let out a tired sigh, the events of the day and her recent actions finally taking its toll on her. She undressed and took a bath. By 9:00 that night, she was sound asleep, homework and such finished.

Sam felt a gentle tug on her shoulder and she shrugged it off, not wanting to wake up from her peaceful slumber.

"SAM! GET UP!" A voice shouted. Sam bolted straight upward, wide awake with eyes searching the dark for the source. She heard a low chuckle and she grit her teeth and furrowed her eyebrows as she realized who it was.

"You are so dead!" She growled as she flung the light on. Of course, as known, Danny Fenton was sitting on her windowsill with a smile on his face that could brighten the whole world. A frustrated Sam glared at him, but made the mistake to look into his eyes. No more were they of glacial standards; they didn't make her shiver and shut up. They were so lively, so active, and so full of warmth and happiness. His smile never faltered at her change of expression. She could not get mad at him while he was like this. He was too innocent. She let out a sigh and put aside trying to figure out this guy and the reason for the things he did.

"What do you want now," she more stated than asked. The level of his smile decreased, but it didn't diminish.

"You do know that when you're asleep you don't look half as animalistic as you really are," he teased. Sam was shocked. He was joking with her! She never expected this! That evening, he had yelled at her and she had yelled back at him and seeing him in this state of innocence, guilt hit her like a ton of bricks that were thrown from outer space by Superman.

"You can't just pretend we didn't have an argument a few hours ago," she crossed her arms and gave him a stern look. He caught her look, but looked away in turn, flinching visibly in the process.

"About that, I'm really sorry, Sam. I was upset that he…that…that he brought my parents into the fight. I lost my temper and I gave you the after effect of it," he apologized.

"I'm sorry too," she said. A couple of minutes passed between them and during the few minutes, which seemed like hours to Sam, she had been considering whether to ask Danny the question on the tip of her tongue or to hold it back.

"Danny, what happened to your parents?" She asked, knowing from the way he had spoken, it was not something good. She saw his body stiffen at the question and his jovial mood vanished. Sam felt like she should have regretted the question, but she did not.

"They were kidnapped…by a ghost…named Plasmius," he offered the information without much hesitation, to Sam's surprise. Was this the same boy who would not disclose information to her about why her life was being threatened and who was after them? Obviously not. Sam's brain started to work and of course the first question she could think up was:

"Who is Plasmius?" She asked. He had expected it and he knew it was best to tell her while he was happy and out of Plasmius's sight.

"He is the most powerful ghost of today apart from Amity's own Phantom, but unlike Phantom he's totally evil and has the whole of the ghost zone under his control," Danny replied.

"What makes this mysterious Phantom a good ghost because from what I can see, no ghosts are good! So far I've counted 4 ghosts who are evil, two of which almost killed me!" She exclaimed. She was now furious, why hadn't he told her before. If it was so easy for him to do it now, why hadn't he done so earlier?

"He protects the town and Plasmius hates him. They're arch enemies and only Phantom can stand up to him," Danny answered.

"So if he has control over the ghost zone then that means he can order any and all ghosts around, right. Then why doesn't he just order all of them to attack this Phantom guy at once?"

"He's a fruit loop, he likes to play mind games and drive people to the brink of their sanity."

"Then if Plasmius is after Phantom, why is he after you?" Sam asked, somehow already knowing the answer and how she was connected to this mess.

"I was Phantom's friend, I sometimes helped him. People in Amity used to think he was under my control, so they think a ghost has overshadowed me because I angered them one way or another. These rumours started up when I changed from happy Danny Fenton to cold Danny Fenton. They don't really trust Phantom anymore. They think he did something to me, but they can't do anything to him because he is the only reason our town still exists."

"So, Plasmius is after Phantom who is your friend and because you knew that if you kept friends Plasmius would threaten their lives too, you became withdrawn. They caught me with you and now think we're friends and so they're out for me. Does that mean that my friends are in trouble too?" She asked. Danny looked at her for the first time since he had started explaining.

"Possibly, but only minor attacks. The reason they're after you is because I am deeply affiliated with Phantom, he's my best friend," Danny said. Sam knew how it felt to have a best friend, but she didn't want to think about how it would feel to have a best friend who put your life in danger.

"Why are you friends with Phantom in the first place?" Sam asked.

"Because I released him from the ghost zone," Danny said. He didn't know how the ability to lie came so naturally to him now and he felt guilty even though he told himself that it was for the best.

"Where is the ghost zone? Or better yet, where is the door to it?"

"In my house, in the basement. My mom and dad built it."

"Why?" Was the single thing word that Sam could ask, knowing that he was expecting it and probably regretting that he had even offered her the chance to ask questions.

"They were…are ghost hunters," he said. Sam caught it and the hope he had that he would rescue them one day.

"So, I assume that you met Phantom through ghost business since most likely they dragged you into the business," she said, trying to help herself and save him from too many questions. He nodded and smiled and she knew he was remembering something about his parents. His smile was sad and his eyes reminiscent.

"How long have they been kidnapped?"

"About 3 years," he said.

"When did you meet Phantom?" She asked, the questions floating around in her head and waiting impatiently to flow out.

"Too many questions," he said.

"But I'm not finished! You owe me the answers for these questions! Plus I didn't shout at you when you finally told me who was out for my life and why!" She yelled as she crossed her arms, the frustration that she was trying her hardest to hold back breaking free.

"Well, now you are," he said as he moved from her windowsill and walked around her room, observing all her strange figurines. Some were winged, most were dark, but there was one that was pink. Sam observed him walk around her room and she tried to push her anger aside so that she could possibly convince him to talk more. She noticed him take up her only pink figurine and she got up and rushed over to him, grabbing his hand that held the small statue of a unicorn.

"What are you doing? Who told you that you could walk around my room and touch my stuff?" She ordered gruffly as he turned toward her and her eyes made contact with his. He blinked innocently at her and she resisted the urge to stare into his eyes. They were such a lovely shade of blue and they of a pure-like quality and so she didn't want to call them icy any more. She couldn't help but compare his blue eyes to Tony's in those few seconds that they were looking at each other.

'If they were in a competition for prettiest eyes, Danny would win, hands down,' she thought. She tore her eyes away from his at the thought. When did Sam Manson admire a guy's eyes? Never had she admired their eyes or ogled their bodies, it was too expected of girls and Sam didn't wish to be involved in the utter foolishness most of them were included in. She was never into anything mainstream.

"I can bet you're wondering why I have this. Normally I wouldn't tell you, but seeing as you put up with my interrogation session, I'll let you know. It was about kindergarten and we were supposed to exchange gifts. I got to exchange gifts with this boy named Tucker Foley. We weren't friends, but after we exchanged gifts, we never left each other's side. Even though I hate pink now, there once was a time I used to tolerate it. I gave him a laptop and he said he loved it. From then on, he's been the smartest kid on a computer. He's my best friend still. He lives in a different part of Amity," she explained, hoping that the long explanation would make him answer some of her questions. She saw him look down and flush slightly. She looked at where he was looking and saw that she was still holding onto his wrist. She rolled her eyes and let go. She watched him as he set it back carefully on the dresser and turned to her.

"I never thought I would meet someone with eyes like yours. They're very beautiful," he smiled at her. Now it was Sam's turn to blush. Never had anyone told her that before, she usually avoided more than friendship with males. Yes, she longed for a relationship sometimes, but all the guys she knew were perverts who wanted a girl for no other reason than sex. Secretly, she would wish that she had someone special, just for her and no one else.

"Um…thanks," she said, watching as he walked back to the window and sat down, but he didn't look outside, he looked at her.

"Not because you gave me a compliment you can stare at me! Or avoid further questioning! I will not rest until you tell what I want to know!" she yelled.

"Fine! I'll tell you the rest tomorrow!" He gave in holding up his hands in defense. Sam smirked to herself.

"Then I'll wait," she said. She made her way over to her bed and was soon under the sheets. Danny was still watching her.

"Stop watching me," she hissed. However he continued and she glared dangerously at him. He turned his head from her and she turned his back to him. In a matter of minutes, she was back in dreamland.

Danny watched her until her breathing became even. He sighed and let his eyes fall to his hands. He had been thinking about his parents since he had fought Skulker. To make his mind even more in a clutter, he was pondering about his new power. Somehow he had melted half of the hunter's face as if he had acid in his hands. He sucked in his breathe. Was this a new power arising? What else was there to it? How else could he manipulate it? He exhaled and prepared himself for a long wait. He was waiting for the morning to come and for the extent of his new power to be discovered.

**Wednesday**

"Damn!" Sam cursed as she ran. Where was Danny when she needed him? At that moment, Sam was running down the seemingly deserted street (everyone spotted the ghost and took off) away from a ghost who had been on her tale since she had stepped out of Casper High's front doors. She had left Danny behind in the crowd, not caring if he didn't catch up with her. Now, she regretted it. She turned a corner and ran down the small alley only to come face to face with a high wire fence. Sam didn't miss a beat and she immediately pounced on the fence, climbing over it like a professional. She was at the top when the ghost behind her started yelling.

"I am the Box Ghost! You cannot contain me in your cylindrical container although you do not seem to own one! Fear me and my square cardboards minions!" He yelled. Sam rolled her eyes. She wasn't running because she was afraid! No way! She was running because he annoyed her to no end! She started to descend on the other side, only to have a box collide with the back of her head and send her tumbling to the ground at least 10 feet below. However before Sam could get out a scream, she felt someone's arms catch her and bring her back upwards.

'WHAT!!' Sam's mind screamed as she seemed to float in the air. Her eyes were more than wide open and her heart threatened to burst free from her chest.

"Aww, come on! I caught you yesterday. Can't you just stay in your own box and stop terrorizing the ones on Earth!" Her saviour complained. She looked upwards and saw someone's pale coloured skin. She could also see silver hair and wondered if all the anime she watched was getting to her head. His body was covered in a skin tight jumpsuit, she could tell and his muscles, she could feel.

"Aww! It is the ghost child! You will not capture me in the strangely shaped container that you possess! Hear my battle cry you mighty boxes of doom!" The ghost yelled as he raised his hands dramatically, nothing happening. Sam sweat dropped and looked up at the man holding her.

"Hey, you! Dude who's holding me, is he always like this?" She asked. He looked down at her and her breath caught in her throat. For a few seconds, she knew she wasn't able to breathe. He was gorgeous! His skin was pale and seemed soft and smooth. His eyes were a bright glowing emerald green, much unlike all the others she had ever seen and his silver bangs fell perfectly onto his face, reminding her of a certain person who she was angry with at that moment. The way his lips moved when he talked to her was beckoning to Sam.

"Actually, he is. You'd think getting his butt kicked more than one too many times would make him get it, but he just keeps on proving me wrong," he smiled at her. She could only blink in response. He looked back up at the box ghost and saw him look around, waiting for the boxes to come. Phantom pulled out a Fenton thermos while holding Sam with one hand and he aimed it at the ghost.

"You're getting too old. You're losing your touch. Now promise me, you won't come back," Phantom said hopefully as he switched it on and the light engulfed the annoying ghost.

"I will be back for you ghost child and I'll bring homemade box soldiers!" The voice was fading to the relief of them both. Phantom smiled to himself as he pushed the thermos back into its original spot and lowered them both to the ground. Unfortunately, a figure clad in red decided to intervene at that moment.

"Phantom! I knew the town couldn't trust you! What are you doing with her? Put her down, now before I have to hurt you!" The figure, a female said. Phantom groaned as his feet and Sam's touched down on the ground.

"Look, I'm not doing anything! I just rescued her from the Box Ghost! That was probably him you picked up on your radar and not me! My power levels are way higher than his!" Phantom protested as he let Sam go. She took a few steps from him and then turned to look at him fully. She was even more amazed. He was taller than her and definitely stronger and more agile. Just seeing someone of his physique in spandex was enough to make her drool. However, she kept her cool.

"Thanks," she said. The eyes of her rescuer switched from the ghost hunter to Sam. He smiled at her. She felt proud to be the one that had such wonderful eyes on her.

"The name's Phantom, nice to meet you," he said in a friendly voice.

"Sam," she replied. He winked at her and dematerialized before their very eyes. She heard the girl behind her growl and she turned to face her. She landed her hover board and walked over to Sam.

"You're new here, aren't you?" She began in a tone of voice that Sam did not appreciate.

"Is there something new persons to Amity Park should know?" She asked the mysterious girl in a tone that was not pleasant. It was obvious that under the mask, she held a frown.

"He's the most dangerous ghost in Amity. It might help if you stayed away from him," the girl's voice became softer and more friendly.

"He was telling the truth. He saved me from that Box Ghost's incessant chattering. Phantom seems more like the Casper-the-friendly-ghost type of the undead," Sam softened her tone also.

"That's what you say now, who's to say that he isn't planning something to destroy the town," the ghost hunter said as she made her way back to her hover board.

"And who is to say he is?" Sam asked, ready to defend him. The huntress climbed aboard and looked at Sam.

"Just stay away from him, even if he's good, which he isn't, he creates too much damage in this town for me to turn a blind eye to him. Take care of yourself," the ghost hunter ended the conversation on a friendly note and flew off. Sam stared after her.

'She has issues,' Sam concluded. If a ghost had saved her from another ghost, then the one who had saved her was to be defended by her. She started to walk home, thinking and at the same time looking out for Danny as he had the ability to show up out of thin air. As she walked she thought over the whole 'ghosts are after me' thing going on with her. Was the Box Ghost sent after her by Plasmius? Or was he just an idiot who did whatever he wanted to? If he was sent by Plasmius, what purpose did he, the unusual ghost of the boxes, serve? Was he a distraction? Or was he just for entertainment? All these things and more where swimming around in Sam's mind and she needed answers fast.

Plasmius leaned back into his throne situated in the middle of the biggest room in his castle. It was the room where he watched Danny Fenton and his struggles and where his servants reported to him, even though he already knew what they had done. They did not know of the crystal ball he had that showed him everything and anything he wanted to see or know about. It was always entertaining to listen to them put the stories in their favour and then punish them afterwards. This was the life he lived and he loved it almost to how much he loved his new wife, Maddie.

The Box Ghost was pushed into the room by the guards and after stumbling and falling twice over his own feet, he managed a sloppy bow to the ruler of the ghost zone.

"Oh, most wonderful ruler. I am the Box Ghost and I fear you," the ghost said. Plasmius narrowed his eyes at the imbecile crouching before him, posture no where close to half perfect.

"Quickly, tell me of your meeting with the famous Phantom, I do not have time to waste on garbage such as you," Plasmius said. The ghost raised his head to look at Plasmius and so began the tale of how Phantom had took him by surprise while he was chasing the puny, human girl with snarling, killer boxes. Then Phantom knocked out one of his boxes which distracted him seeing as he cared so much for his precious square items, then Phantom rescued the girl and sent him back to the ghost zone while he was planning to avenge his lost box. Plasmius let out a silent sigh of amusement and disbelief. How could someone come up with such a silly excuse? He would have to find something really funny to watch for this ghost. The Box Ghost smiled hopefully (and charmingly he thought) at the intimidating halfa. Plasmius only smirked and a glint of evil and mischief together were displayed in his eyes. The face of the Box Ghost fell. He knew he wasn't going to like this.

Ten minutes later found Plasmius sitting in his entertainment sector being fed fruit slices and such by a voluptuous, angry woman with short, red hair. Every now and then he would burst into laughter as he watched the Box Ghost's futile attempt to rid himself of his attackers which so happened to all be boxes.

"You won't get away with this Vlad," the woman said, feeding her 'husband', wanting to stuff the fruit down his throat and make him choke to death. Plasmius changed back to his human self and looked upward to her.

"Oh, Maddie, I love it when you say that," he said. She growled as he put his hand up to her chin and drew her down for a kiss. She resisted him, but he only laughed.

"Do it for Jack," he said in a low voice. Maddie's eyes widened then narrowed as she allowed Vlad to kiss her.

Obey Vlad and Jack will live. Disobey him and Jack will die.

"_Hey Sam," Tucker sounded out of breath as she picked up the phone. She frowned. What was up with him?_

"_Is something wrong with you?" She asked, concerned._

"_Yeah…actually…I just ran into a ghost," he said. Sam's eyes widened and her jaw opened in fear as what Danny had told her about her friends being attacked came back to her._

"_Wait a sec, you got attacked?" She asked, anxious to know everything._

"_No, the ghost wasn't after me, I was just bad-lucked to run into her first, but I sure am glad I did," he said, his breathing returning to normal. Sam was slightly confused. He had just had a run-in with a ghost and he was glad._

"_What the hell happened? And why were you happy about running into a ghost?" She asked as she spun around in the chair in front of her computer._

"_This ghost dished out meat everywhere! It was like my dream come true! I have so much meat right now, I think it can last me for about a month!" He said. Sam wanted to gag._

"_That's it?" She asked in a monotone, an eyebrow arched in wondering just how weird Tucker could get._

"_Actually, no. I saw this Phantom guy that all the girls at school are killing themselves over. When I get muscles like that, I'll be king of that high school," he said. Sam's mind wandered back to when Phantom had saved her. She had to admit, he was good-looking and his physique was nice, but he wasn't someone to lose your brain over._

"_As much as I hate to say this, I was the damsel in distress today. Phantom had to save me and then this red huntress accused him of doing something wrong. From what I heard, the town hates Phantom, but can't do anything about him because he is the only one keeping this city from dying," she said as she stopped spinning to look at her neatly made bed. There was a pause and Sam could sense the sudden change in Tucker's mood._

"_This isn't my first time being in a ghost attack. One did attack me on Monday, head on," Tucker said._

"_What was the ghost like? What happened? Are you okay?" She asked._

"_He just told me that he knew you and I were best friends and he would keep quiet about it and save my life if I never tell anyone about how he looks, especially you. He said if I gave it away, you'd be at the top of his list and he'd deal with you before he dealt with me. I don't want you to be killed Sam and I don't want to die either. I don't even know why he made such a silly negotiation. I…I don't know what to do other than to tell you to be careful," he said. Sam felt her racing heart slow down and also an eerie coldness slowly creeping up on her, making her nervous about talking to Tucker._

"_Look, Tuck, I'll call you tomorrow, I'm getting cold," she said. He gave a knowing grunt and she hung up the phone. The coldness was no longer there. Now that was weird._

Sam snapped back to reality as she searched for her night clothes. After that phone call, the coldness had disappeared and it was freaking her out. Maybe she would tell Danny, no, she would figure it out for herself. She didn't need him in her life anymore than he was already imposing.

She wasn't sleepy at all that night and somehow, she found herself eager for Danny to arrive. She kept telling herself that she only wanted him to answer her questions, no more and no less. She didn't catch him as he came in though, for she was in the bathroom. She knew that the next day would be filled with sleeping in class and most likely, a detention. She let out a loud groan as she exited. When would he come? She had been up for hours! It was then she saw it. A figure slumped on the floor next to her window. It was a man and he had messy raven hair.

She didn't even scream. She rushed over to him, her heart thumping in her chest. She rolled him over on his back and knelled beside him. She grabbed his shoulders and gently shook him trying to wake him up as if from a dream. His face was bloodied and included a black eye, a thin long cut on his cheek which was crossed by another in a 'X' and a bleeding lip. His clothes were torn and stained with blood and she knew he had been through hell if he couldn't even open his eyes.

"Danny. Danny. Danny," she repeated his name. He didn't answer, his eyelids didn't even flutter. Sam sat back on her heels to observe him for a second. What would she do now? An idea popped into her head and she maneuvered her way around him so that she could put her arms under his. She did just that and dragged him to the bathroom. As she dumped him on a chair she kept in front of the mirror, one thought ran through her mind.

'He's heavy!' She immediately turned on the taps and cupped her hands under it. The water filling her hands was cold and refreshing. She could only hope that it woke him up. She splashed it onto his face and it ran down his chin and into his clothes. Some of the water was on the floor. His eyelids fluttered like a butterfly's wings. He even squirmed around a bit. Sam was now full of hope and she continuously threw water in his face, even when he opened his eyes to brightness.

When Sam noticed that he was awake, she slumped against the sink and looked at him. His eyes came to rest on hers.

"About time," she huffed. She fetched a towel and wiped off his face, both blood and water, well aware that she was out of her character.

"What happened?" She asked as she placed a hand on his leg and bent over so that she could see his face more clearly. She dabbed at the spots that bleed and wiped the excess blood off.

"I was fighting," he said, keeping his eyes on her. She was beautiful when she wasn't angry at him, but then again, she had every right to be angry with him, look how he treated her. He only wished they had met under other conditions.

"It's kinda obvious, now who were you fighting?" She asked. She washed the miniature towel under the tap then went back to wiping Danny's face. He wanted to close his eyes and let her take away the pain, but that was not possible, was it? He tried to sit up and grimaced in pain. Sam took a deep calming breathe at his reaction.

"You're not getting yourself out of this. I'm going to take your shirt off," she said.

"I never knew you were interested, Sam," he said almost smiling through his pain. True, it was not new and he had been through worse, but pain was pain, anyway you took it.

"Do not let me throw you through my window! Now stop moving and let me take off your shirt. Once again, who were you fighting?" She persisted. He chuckled silently. This girl never seemed to give up. He remembered his fight with Skulker. This time, no Ember was around and he was shot with something that dismissed his ghost powers along with mobility for a period of time. Unfortunately for Skulker, the immobility of the attack effect would not keep Danny down and he had forced himself to fight and defeat the hunter. Sam took a scissors and ripped open his shirt.

"Hey, that was my favourite shirt!" He protested. Sam gave him a look and he knew he couldn't run away from telling her.

"I ran into Skulker and he used this immobility weapon on me. I couldn't fight until a period of time. It was good that he used most of the time to boast than to fight me, or else I would have been chop suey," he said. Sam didn't know it, but suddenly her face seemed more relaxed than it had a few moments before. Was she glad that he was okay? Of course! No matter how much you hate someone, you can't hate them enough to wish they were dead. She cleaned the deep cut across his stomach thinking that it would take weeks, possibly months to heal completely and it would leave a scar. She cleaned what she could without upchucking with some alcohol, hoping the shower she was going to offer him would clean the rest of it.

"Ouch!" He yelled. Sam looked up at him from where she was kneeling. (Not a very good position to be, I mean, between his legs!) and scowled slightly. He wanted to tell her to stop doing that because it spoiled how pretty she looked, but he couldn't say it without an awkward night or preferably morning following everything.

"Stop being a baby and you might wake somebody," she scolded. He pouted rather cutely at her and her heart skipped a beat. She smiled.

"You are such a big baby," she teased.

"Am not," he pouted even more and Sam laughed at his childish bevaviour. Around him, one could never be upset or angry or even sad, at least, around him at night. Why did he change at night? What did the power of day or night have to do with him? She knew she would soon find out.

"Do you want to take a bathe? I'm sure I can find something big for you to put on," she stood up and looked at him.

"Sure, thanks Sam," he smiled. You're welcome, now get cleaned up," she said, smiling back and throwing him a towel. He caught it and she left him alone to clean himself up.

Once outside, Sam leaned against the door and let out a soft sigh as she let her head fall back against the door, gently. Why did he have an effect on her? Why did he make her smile without even trying? She knew those were questions meant to be kept secret and those that she wished to ask him, wouldn't be done that night. She would have to wait. She sighed again at how her life was changing and pushed herself up from the door so as to find something for Danny to wear.

**I wrote this chapter in practically 1 night! I feel proud of myself! Plus it's long! Hope you all enjoyed! Sam's asking herself questions, but getting no answers, but you all know the answers, well most anyway. Stay tuned for more on Haunt Me when things get a little too crowded in Sam's room. Muahahahaha! (Don't get too excited though, I may disappoint.) Later!**


	4. Career Day

**I'm not good on descriptive scenes so work with me please and use your vivid imagination as best as you can. Thanks to the following reviewers:Lonerxgal721, Velvet Star, StoryBook95 and IceAngel46.**

**I love you all!**

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom (Desiree pops up out of nowhere and grants my wish! Yeah right, like that's ever going to happen.) Hey, at least I own a cool story…I think. I mean its mine but is it a cool story or not? Hmmm…that's for you to decide!

**Chapter 4: Career Day **

Sam found a huge T-shirt that she had painted a mural in some time ago. Of course, it was splattered with paint and twice her size. She tossed it on the bed along with some pants that she found in her drawer, although she had no idea how it got there or who it belonged to. She sighed and plopped herself on her bed only to hear the sound of the bathroom door open. Her eyes rose to look at him and he managed to hold them captive for way too long for her liking, even though, at that moment, she wasn't thinking quite straight.

He exited the bathroom, looking fresher than he had when he came in. He smiled shyly at her and ran his hand through his wet hair. If only he knew what effect it had on Sam. His smile made her feel like she was melting under temperatures far beyond that of the sun and how he ran his hand through his hair, made Sam want to do the same. He looked so deliciously cute and that shy look on his face really contradicted his body, but, somehow, he made it work.

Her eyes drifted from his face down to his neck, to his chest and…she fought to keep her eyes above the belt, but even that seemed like a sin. His muscles were plainly visible along his chest and his arms where the bandages weren't wrapped. He wasn't bulky, he was just right.

Danny was painfully aware of Sam examining his torso and memorizing every detail. It made him want to blush and draw back, but that was the old Danny Fenton. The new Danny was braver.

"Take a picture, Sam, it'll last longer," he said, snapping her rather embarrassingly from her inspection. Sam's eyes snapped up to his face and she frowned and started grumbling something that went well with her red face. He moved from the bathroom door to sit beside her on the bed. She scooted away from him and turned her back to him, fuming silently.

"Oh come on, Sam. I was just kidding," he said.

"Whatever, just put on your clothes. I'm even giving you some privacy," she said.

"Men don't need privacy to get dressed," he said. She didn't answer to that and so he first pulled on the pants.

"Don't put on your shirt yet, I need to inspect your wound," she said with her back still to him.

"I'm finished," he said and Sam turned around. It shocked her again how he looked so amazingly great, but she shrugged it off. She unwrapped the bandages to see what was under there and to her shock and amazement; there was only a small cut! She looked up at him in curiousity as she tried to understand what was going on.

"Hey, what do ya know, most of the blood there wasn't mine," he said as he smiled sheepishly. Sam sat up straight then got up, shaking her head and holding an incredulous look on her face.

"I'm not even gonna ask," she said as she walked off to the bathroom to do whatever girls did in there. He shrugged and fell back on the bed, immediately enjoying the softness of it. He closed his eyes and smiled. When was the last time he had slept throughout the entire night. He couldn't remember.

Sam stood against the door of the bathroom and took a couple of breaths before she slid down to the floor, her head in her hands. A shiver ran up her spine at what she had just seen. That was the closest she had ever gotten to a guy without much clothes. At her old school, she used to hang out with guys a lot, but they weren't her real friends, they were just acquaintances. She never needed anyone else other than Tucker, but coming to Amity made her realize just how wrong she had been. She sucked up her tears that she knew she would shed. Thinking about being alone was something that was getting to her more since she had arrived in Amity. What was it with this town? Well, apart from the freakish amount of ghosts around every other corner. So she sat there for a few minutes, trying to compose herself to go outside and confront Danny.

'He's probably wondering what the heck I was doing so long in the…' her thoughts were interrupted by the sight of Danny in her paint splattered T-shirt and pants asleep on the right side of the bed, about to fall off. Sam rushed over to him as she realized he was slowly but surely sliding off the bed. She pushed him gently back onto the bed and was about to let go off his shoulders when she found herself in a hug by the sleeping boy. This brought her closer to his face than was normal and even though she wanted to shout and scream and push him away from her, his face prevented her from doing it. She smiled gently and tried to pull herself softly out of his strong grip. As predicted, nothing she tried worked and she was getting frustrated, not to mention, her back was hurting her for bending over so long. Finally, she sighed and tried her best to bring herself over and beside him. As she settled down beside him, he smiled and hugged her to him tighter. She was getting angry, but she just calmed herself down. He looked so at peace in his sleep and she didn't want to disturb him. 10 minutes later found Sam and Danny fast asleep, cuddling each other.

Thursday

Sam sprang up from her bed to look around hastily. Where did he go? When did he leave? She groaned and fell back onto the bed as she thought of what she had done the night before. She scolded herself for being such an idiot. She was glad however that the next day, she would finally see Tucker after a whole week.

After a couple more minutes on her bed, her eyes searching the ceiling for nothing, she decided to forget about the night before and get up to start the new day. She got up and quickly got ready for school. In the next twenty minutes, she was on the road, apple in hand and a lunch packed by her grandmother in her schoolbag.

"Sam! Sam! Wait for me!" Someone yelled from some distance behind her. She hadn't even gotten to school yet and her day was ruined. Her expression became dangerous and her grip tightened on her apple until she crushed it completely, nothing left but the juice dribbling down her hand. She quickened her pace, trying to get away from the boy. A hand grabbed her waist possessively and she could feel him next to her.

"Tony. Get. Off. Of. Me. Now." She said, suddenly feeling cold.

"Oh come on Sammie darling, your parents obviously knew what they were doing when they sent for me. You can't deny it, you need me," he smiled charmingly at her. Sam's temper was boiling and was about to explode. She tightened her fist, ready to swing and land one in his face when somebody held her wrist and pulled her away from Tony.

"What are you doing, mate. That's my girl you have," Tony said upset as he turned to Danny who had Sam beside him. Tony's eyes widened for a brief moment and then he narrowed them.

"Don't touch her," Danny simply said.

"Where did you come from? Go away! I can beat up this idiot by myself!" Sam said, now thoroughly upset. She tried to pull her hand out of Danny's own, but he was too strong. To make her even more ticked off was the fact that he was ignoring her.

"You can't tell me what to do! And I made a move on her first! She's mine!" Tony yelled back, perfectly shaped eyebrows meeting in anger.

"I am nobody's possession you little prick! Now let me go Danny!" Sam yelled.

"Let me repeat slowly. Do not touch her," Danny said, his eyes cold and emotionless. Sam was now at the point where she couldn't take it anymore and she swung her fist towards Tony. It caught him square in the face and he stumbled backward until he fell on his butt, surprise and pain evident on his face. Sam pulled her hand out of Danny's grasp finally and with lightning speed swung her closed right fist toward Danny's face. He caught it and smirked then turned and picked up the walking to school, dragging Sam behind him who was shouting words of anger at him.

When he let her go, they were nearing Casper High and the entire student population was on the front lawn.

"Thanks a lot you idiot! I could have hit him harder if you didn't have my right hand in yours!" Sam snapped at him.

"I don't really care, just stay away from him," Danny said as their pace slowed down to match the air of calmness around them.

"I can do whatever I want to and right now, I want to kick his rear from here to Antarctica," she continued. Danny stopped right in front of her and looked her straight in the eye. Her mind went blank as her body was filled with fear. His eyes cut through her with their sharpness and she wanted to crawl away and find a place to hide. Her knees went weak, but she stood her ground, never showing a sign of her true feelings. Suddenly, his eyes went soft and her knees gave way. She grabbed his arm to hold herself up.

"Sam, this is the first time I've had to protect somebody this closely and I wouldn't want anything to happen to you because of me. Now, promise me that you won't stay anywhere with him alone," he said. Sam let go of his arm and he glanced at the spot before looking her back in her eyes.

"I don't need to promise, I hate the prick. My stupid parents thought I needed a boyfriend and got him for me. I don't need anyone telling me to stay away from him, because that's what I'm already doing," she said. He gave a slight nod and turned around to walk.

As they started to climb the steps to the front door, the doors opened and out stepped Mr. Lancer, the most well-known English teacher in the Amity vicinity and also the teacher that had sent Sam to the principal's office on her first day. Sam groaned at the sight of his bald, shining head and his big, round stomach.

"This is a good day for skipping school," she mumbled and turned to walk back down the steps. The voice of Mr. Lancer stopped her or should I say what the voice of Mr. Lancer said made her stop.

"Good Morning students of Casper High. I am exasperated to announce that today will be career day. Ordinary classes will be resumed Monday as this career day stretches for 2 days and so should be called career days. Please remain outside so that the classrooms may be prepared to fit the need of the user of that classroom. In other words, no school for the rest of the week," he announced in a droopy voice. A loud cheer went up from the kids and Mr. Lancer turned to go back inside, muttering to himself.

"Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn. I hate this school system," Sam and Danny heard him mutter before he vanished behind the doors.

"That's a relief, no more school for the rest of this week. That means no homework and more time to do other things," she said to herself.

"We're going this way," Danny said to her before walking off to catch a seat under a tree before a cliché from their school possessed it.

"I'm not listening to you. I want to stay here and you're not going to get me to move," she crossed her hands over her chest stubbornly.

"There's Tony looking for you. I'm sure he can see you standing on the steps, your head above everyone else's," Danny said. Sam ducked and ran off the steps leading the way to the tree. She sat down on the soft grass and the side that was away from the crowd. Danny sat right beside her.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn? Why can't you just give me a couple of minutes to myself, huh? And why are you so weird? You freak me out, weirdo," Sam said harshly.

"Why do you have to be such a pain in the butt?" He asked. She turned to face him, mouth open and ready to lash him with her words when…

"Okay students, you may enter the building," Mr. Lancer said, sticking his head out for a brief moment, then pulling it back in. The students got up and rushed for the door as if running away from a tornado. Sam was pulled up and dragged forward by Danny. The crowd helped with the pushing and soon she was inside the building, in a classroom, packed with teenagers. Big, fat, hungry teenagers.

"What the…" Sam began only to be interrupted.

"Welcome burger lovers! This classroom is dedicated to all things burger. We even have free samples of burgers, courtesy of Nasty Burger," a short, fat guy said. He himself looked like he had eaten one too many burgers with his fat cheeks and round, protruding stomach. The kids started drooling and lunged for the tray of burgers. A lot of kicking and screaming followed and Sam could only stare at them in horror.

"You meat killers!" She screamed as she pointed at the kids rolling on the floor, fighting for what little was left of the free burgers. She growled and turned to stomp out the room. Her day so far was not a desirable one. No day since she arrived in Amity had been a desirable one. She was not surprised to find Danny waiting outside in the almost empty hallway.

"You!!" She yelled as she pointed an accusing finger at him. He turned his head to look at her.

"If it weren't for you, I would have been happy in my own little way! Ever since I have met you, nothing good has happened! Are you sure just ghosts are following you around? You're a jinx! Everywhere I go something bad must happen! I just want to go home, sleep in my bed with no one around and when I wake up, I want to see Tucker searching my computer without my permission, invading my privacy! I want to go back home!" She said. Her eyes were becoming teary and she turned and jogged off, not intending to cry or show any lapse in her character in front of him.

She found herself in the cafeteria at a big, round table all by herself. She sat in one of the chairs and leaned forward, resting her head on her hands, looking straight ahead. She wasn't going to cry, she had told herself. She just really missed Tucker. She sniffed with her eyes dry and stared ahead of her until she heard a chair pull out from under the very table she sat. She jumped and came face to face with a now seated Danny. She was tired of arguing with him and not getting anywhere and so they just sat there staring at nothing until the bell that signaled lunch went. Danny jumped up at the sound and looked around hurriedly.

"I'm gonna go now. Don't go anywhere," he said as he rushed off. Sam rolled her eyes and sank back into the chair. She wasn't hungry, maybe she would just relax there for a second or two, then she would disobey Danny and leave.

"Hey! You're in my seat! Get out of my seat you freak!" A girl said. Sam turned to face the voice and saw who had spoken. It was Paulina and Sam already knew the reputation Paulina had. There were also two girls standing on either side of her. One was of dark skin with a down to earth, no nonsense aura around her while the other girl was a perky blonde who didn't know the meaning of slow down. Sam smirked at them and made herself even more comfortable.

"Get out of my seat!" Paulina was getting furious.

"Paulina, just let it go, we can find somewhere else to eat," the dark girl said, but Paulina wasn't about to go down without a fight and it looked like one was about to break loose.

"Don't you tell me what to do Valerie and you Goth girl don't know your position in this school! Cheerleaders don't sit with Goths!" Paulina narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms under her breasts, pushing them up and out. In a split second, Sam and Paulina were on the floor, Sam having attacked her. They were rolling and kicking and punching. Paulina pulled Sam's hair and Sam tore Paulina's top.

"Ahh! You bitch! That was my favourite and most expensive shirt!" Paulina cried. She slapped Sam on the cheek and continued to pull her hair. Sam punched the girl and kneed her in the stomach. Sam smiled in satisfaction at the look on Paulina's face. Luckily, before any more damage could be done, somebody pulled Sam up from off of Paulina. She turned around expecting to see Danny when she saw that it was a jock who was smiling quite wickedly at her.

"I'll hold her and you hurt her," he said to another jock who looked Asian.

"Okay Dash," the boy said, tightening his fist. Again another interruption followed that sent everyone scrambling. Two ghosts came flying through the wall, one recognized as Phantom.

"Lets go Kwan!" The boy named Dash said as he dropped Sam and turned to run. Sam's feet touched the ground and she let out a sigh of relief. By now, Dash and Kwan were gone, along with the entire student population that was in the cafeteria, well, except one person. Paulina sat on the floor, all memories of the fight gone as she stared at Phantom beating up a fat ghost in overalls.

"Phantom! Oh you've come to save me again!" Paulina cried with hearts in her eyes. Sam rolled her eyes, but her feeling of safety didn't last long. Something crashed into her back making her scream and fall forward. Phantom looked up and Paulina shrieked as she tried to scramble away. Sam groaned. Something was on her back, making it difficult for her to breathe.

"Hey there kid. It seems like you got yourself a little girlfriend. It's a shame her face is gonna end up like broken glass. If Kitty wasn't around, I would keep her for myself," a man's voice said. Sam saw a bright light and a scream.

"Johnny," Phantom said, his voice serious, "where's Shadow?" Sam couldn't see anything, the thing on her back had winded her and from her position on the ground, she couldn't see anyone or anything except an overturned lunch table. All of a sudden the ghost on her back was knocked off of her and grunts and groans from fighting were heard. Sam didn't know what to do and so she just covered her head to prevent anything from falling on it. There was screaming and a lot of thuds and blasting. When it all died down, Sam carefully looked up and inspected the damage around her. Surprisingly, it was at minimum level. Phantom was the only person she saw…oh wait, she saw Paulina shivering on the floor in front of Phantom. Sam pushed herself up and noticed that Phantom was breathing heavily, his shoulders moving up and down.

"Umm…are…you okay?" Sam asked after a few moments of hesitation. Paulina let out a high pitched scream and lifted her head off the ground. Half of her face was covered in blood mixed with tears.

"I'm scarred forever! My perfect skin is ruined!" She screamed.

"You should have run when you could have," Phantom said between breaths. Sam smirked and crossed her arms.

"Poor, poor Paulina," Sam said. Paulina scrambled to her feet and ran towards Sam screaming like a banshee.

"You bitch! I hate you! You caused this!" She yelled ready to tackle Sam. A hand grabbed her by her collar and pulled her back.

"Come on Paulina, that's not even your blood and Sam had nothing to do with it," he said. It was then that Sam noticed that Phantom was bleeding from his stomach. It reminded her of Danny's injury the night before.

"Hey, Phantom, you're bleeding," Sam pointed out.

"Its nothing, I'll heal in no time. I'm gonna leave now and I want you two girls to play nice," he smiled teasingly. Sam smirked and glared at the restrained Paulina.

"If you leave her with me, I'll make that blood on her face real," Sam said. The latina barred her teeth at Sam. Phantom let her go and scooped Sam up into his arms, evicting a short scream from her. He took off almost immediately with Paulina looking on jealously. As they gained altitude, Sam realized what was really happening and she began yelling.

"Put me down now!" She screamed. Phantom smiled to himself and sped up.

**Okay, the last part probably stunk, but I was in a rush and I just wrote something. Thank goodness Christmas is coming up. More chapters for you all. Yeah! **


	5. Truce?

**I'm back with another chapter! Yeah! Merry Christmas everyone! I'm not sure what genre this fic is cuz its got drama, romance and something else. Hmmm…I won't fry my brain on that question. LOL! Thanks to those who reviewed: EverMindTheRuleOfThree, Andrien, StoryBook95, Lonerxgal721 and the anonymous reader.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom (all out of hilarious disclaimers today)

**Chapter 5: Truce?**

Sam was slightly ticked off…okay, she was _definitely_ ticked off. Phantom had no right to just take off with her like that. She had stopped shouting and kicking and freaking out a long time ago and had settled down to snuggling up to him, hiding her face in his chest to avoid wind getting into her eyes. Her arms were around his neck holding on for dear life. Her skirt was fluttering in the wind riding up her thighs and Phantom had to pull it down every few seconds. For this action, his fingers always brushed against her skin sending chills up her spine, making her feel something she didn't know about. That made her want to punch the ghost. Who gave him permission to touch her like that? To make her feel so weird? To dismiss all her protests and do whatever he wanted to do with her? She couldn't wait until they had landed so that she could kick his ass.

"Are you calm now?" He asked.

"As a matter of fact, I'm more pissed off than before," she said, ready to strangle him. He let out a short laugh.

"Okay, I'll bring you home. It'll take a while though, I think we're in Japan," he said.

"What the hell did you just say?" She exclaimed.

"Just kidding, we're just over Hawaii," he said making a turn to head back in the direction they had come from. Sam wanted to scream and jump out of his hands, but she knew she'd only endanger herself so her brain overpowered her body and she stayed put, grumbling to herself.

"So, Sam, where are you from?" He asked.

"None of your business," she mumbled.

"Oh come on, what'd I ever do to you?" He asked.

"Lets count it, 1: you didn't let me waste Paulina, 2: you whisked me away without my permission and 3: you're too close for comfort," she said, the last one a lie. She liked being in someone's arms, crushed against the strength of their body, making her feel loved and protected. He smiled. She was kind of funny.

"I can get used to you arguing, it's cute," he said. Sam blushed slightly and looked up at him. He was looking straight ahead with an expression of freedom on his face. She grumbled under her breath trying not to blush. She sighed. Her constant arguments with Danny were tiring her and she did not want to argue with anyone anymore.

"You must love flying," she said hesitantly. He looked down at her for a second before flying around a tree.

"Its cool," he simply said.

"Look, I don't want to argue with anyone anymore. Danny and I do that a lot and frankly, I'm tired of it and I'm tired of him. Don't provoke me," she said.

"I'm sure Danny has a good reason to annoy you," he said.

"Oh, I forgot you two are friends so obviously you'd pick up for him. Men," she scoffed.

"Maybe it has something to do with friendship, but I know why Danny is doing that. I understand him and where he stands. I know he's in this situation because of me and I'm sorry I can't help," he said, wishing that he could be Phantom instead of Danny around her in the nights, but he was afraid he'd give away his secret. What if he fell asleep and woke up as Danny and she saw him and he exposed his secret. Not a good idea.

"I don't care! He's imposing on my life and I can't do anything without him around. I enjoy my privacy and he's not allowing me to." A strange sensation traveled through her body and she gasped as they passed through the walls of a house. When her body went back to normal, she noticed that she was in her room.

"Sam, you need to trust him and in the end, everything will work out fine," Phantom said as he dropped her softly onto the carpet of her room.

"What if I'm not good at trusting?" she asked, his arms slipping away from her. She wanted him to stay just a little bit longer. She wanted to see him smile and feel his body and even kiss his lips. She blushed slightly at this thought.

He smiled goofily and vanished without an answer. At his smile, Sam's heart skipped a beat. She fell back onto her bed and admitted something reluctantly to herself. She liked Phantom…a lot. She had a mega crush on Phantom, public enemy number 1. It just wasn't his boyish looks mixed with a tinge of Casanova or his well defined body, she enjoyed his voice that had an eerily attractive sound to it. She enjoyed his personality, one that never got upset with her. She shook her head, trying to get him off her mind, but he still popped up. She did her homework and everything else that was the normal thing for her to do after school and she went downstairs to have dinner.

After Dinner

"Will you two idiots shut up! You don't know who the hell I am! You both don't know shit about me! I hate you both!" Sam screamed at her parents, her eyes blurry. She ran up the stairs, stumbling on a few stairs before she reached her room and slammed the door behind her then locking it. She fell to the floor, tears streaming down her face. She ran her hands through her hair and held her head. She had tried not to let them get to her, but it was close to impossible. She wanted to kill them, kill herself. They were unfair, they were idiots, they were people that she absolutely hated.

She lifted her head up and stared straight ahead taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself. She wiped the tears from her face roughly, willing herself to stop crying. She didn't want them to affect her life. She was almost near the age where she would leave them and their house for good. She got up and went to get her cell phone. She hit one and Tucker was immediately dialed.

"Hey Sam! What's up?" He asked cheerfully.

"Tuck, I hate my parents! I really do! I don't want to live with them anymore. I don't want to live at all," she said, crying as she moved back and forth in her room.

"Whoa, Sam, hold up! Why are you saying that? You better not be thinking about suicide. You're my best friend I don't want to lose you," he pleaded with her.

"They want me to die and even though I want to die too, I won't give them the satisfaction of seeing me dead, of knowing that I killed myself," she said the last part softly.

"Sam, don't, please think rationally," he said. Suddenly, the temperature in the room fell drastically and a knock came at the door. Sam jumped and stared at the door as the air became colder.

"I gotta go, Tuck," she said.

"I trust you to make the right decision," he said gravely.

"I will," she said before she hung up. The knocking continued.

"Leave me alone! I don't want to see any of you again!" She yelled. Still, the person continued to knock.

"GO AWAY!" She yelled. The person did not listen and Sam flung open the door ready to resort to physical violence. It wasn't her parents that were standing there, it was Tony and Sam could not resist the thought of sexy as she looked at him. He was only in his boxers, light blue and they rode low on his hips, threatening to fall off and reveal his package. His hair was slightly mused as if he had just woken up from sleep and his eyes were dreamy. He had muscles everywhere, not an once of fat it seemed. He smiled charmingly at Sam and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I heard you arguing with your parents and I thought I'd come and see if you were alright, even though we aren't the best of friends," he said. His accent was very sexy as his voice was pleasantly deep and Sam could feel tingles in her body.

"Thanks but no thanks," she said calmly, trying to shut the door before he did something else. He stopped her and pushed into the room, closing the door behind him. Her lights were off, but her windows were open and the moonlight poured in on them giving Tony a look of mystical value. He advanced toward her and she took steps back, the coldness she was feeling slowly dying down.

"I know how parents can get Sammie, but sometimes we have to ignore them and indulge in something that makes u forget about them, about real life. Do you understand what I am telling you Sammie?" He asked as he took slow steps towards her.

"I have no idea what you are talking about you freak and don't ever call me Sammie again," she said, moving backwards, getting this bad feeling about him being in her room. He smiled and Sam only saw a half of it.

"Of course you do Sammie darling. Why else would an attractive guy like me enter a girl's room in the night than for one reason? I like you Sammie. More specifically, I like your body and the way that it moves, it teases me. Those lips of yours, I want to own them. I want to own you. I want to be your first, your only and your last. And anything I want, Sammie, I get," he finished his statement forcefully. Sam let out a short scream as she fell backwards unto her bed. Tony was over her immediately.

"Get off!" She yelled. He stopped her by putting a hand over her mouth. Her screams could not be heard and there was something about Tony that she couldn't quite catch. There was this look in his eye that no human could ever have. He grabbed her blouse and began to pull it over her head. She tried to fight, but something invisible was holding her down. She could barely move as she watched him finish take off her blouse. He stared longingly at her bra and she began to cry again. He began working on her pants and she closed her eyes and waited as he zipped down her zipper. However, before he could pull her pants off, he stopped and remained still for a couple of minutes. Sam opened her eyes and saw him looking at her window. Suddenly, he got off of her and backed away to the door.

"I'll be back to claim what is mine Sammie darling," he said before he shut the door behind him. Sam's limbs were now free and she curled herself into a ball, her sobs the only sounds in the room. She felt cold again only it felt friendlier than the coldness she had felt when Tony was in her room.

"Are you okay?" The voice of Danny asked from the window.

"Does it look like I am?" she asked, still sobbing. She heard soft footsteps coming towards her and then a weight that settled beside her on the bed. A hand reached forward and touched her cheek. She drew away from the hand, wanting to be in a world of her own where no one but her existed.

"You know, it's weird. I've only known you for about three days and I've done so much to give you reason to hate me for the rest of your life and mine, but, its amazing how close I feel to you and how strongly I feel about you," he said. This shocked Sam.

"Wh...What did you just say?" She asked. He lay beside her on the bed and wrapped his hand around her waist and whispered into her hair.

"Why don't you turn around and let me tell you," he said. Sam turned to him slowly and afraid. He smiled and hugged her, stroking her hair gently.

"I don't love you or any of that stuff that's impossible at our age, it's just that I've known you for not very long and I'm involved in everything that happens in your life, but you know nothing about me. I'm sorry about everything, Sam. I really am," he said. She pushed away from him and sat up.

"Why all of this now?" She asked. He sat up too and looked her in the eye.

"My sister," he simply said.

"You have a sister? What'd she say?" She asked, her tears halted from flowing down her cheeks for now.

"Well, she talked to me about mom and dad and it eventually led up to you and I told her everything. Jazz always wanted to be psychiatrist and so when I told her about…well…everything, she almost killed me. She thought I was being totally unfair," he said. It felt good on his part to say that to her. He had been feeling guilty about it all along, but he thought that was the way to go, now he knew he would have to change.

"Then I guess I'll have to go tell Jazz thanks. You were getting on my last nerves and I felt like I was going to kill you one day," she admitted as she looked down. The events of the night came back to her and she began to cry again. Danny had a hand around her shoulder and she turned to cry into his chest. He stroked her hair again and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Look at me, I'm half naked cuz a guy just tried to rape me and I hate my parents! They threatened to send me to an all girls' school if I didn't date Tony. They said they wished I was never born. They said they wished that they could have seen what I would have turned out to be so that my mother could have gone through the abortion she planned to have. I'm an accident and I hate it," she said, crying. Danny said nothing, he just held her, knowing that sometimes it felt better to voice your feelings aloud without any response. After a long while she quieted down but stayed safely in his arms.

"Don't let me go Danny, please don't," she whined. He kissed the top of her head and continued to hold her until she fell asleep.

Next Morning: Friday

Sam awoke feeling as if something had happened that she should remember, something important. She sat up in bed slowly and looked around trying to remember.

'Danny,' she thought. She let out a loud groan and fell back onto her bed. How could she have done that? She had shown him weakness! She had been vulnerable last night and he had been there and she had to let it out. She felt embarrassed as every word they had exchanged came back to her. She sat up in bed, fearing her meeting with Danny that day.

Sam made it to school without running into Tony or Danny, luckily. As she walked up to her locker, her phone rang. She took it out and flipped it open.

"Hey Tuck! What's up?" She answered using his exact words from the night before. She was happy now that he was going to spend the entire weekend with her.

"SAM! You're alright! You had me up all night freaking out! I thought I'd come by your house later just to find you hanging by your phone cord in your room! NEVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" He yelled. Sam couldn't help but laugh at him.

"And you're laughing about it! You have a morbid sense of humour!" He yelled.

"But you were the same one who said I was the Goth bird of happiness," she reminded him, enjoying his dramatic performance.

"Well, I guess I was wrong," he said then huffed. Sam could just see him crossing his hands over his chest and turning his back on her. She couldn't wait to see him.

"Okay, I'm sorry, its just that my parents threatened to send me to an all girls' boarding school if I didn't date Tony, then they told me that they didn't want me. My mother was going to have an abortion, but didn't bother. I found out why they hate me…I was born," she said, trying to smile through all her pain.

"Ouch, that must have hurt. Hey, I'm glad you were born cuz if you weren't, I would have needed a face transplant," he said. They allowed a small laugh at that comment and then Sam continued.

"It wasn't only that that happened last night," she said, biting gently on her lower lip, now aware of how idle she must look standing at her locker talking on her phone.

"What else?"

"Well…I almost got raped by Tony and then Danny came along and I cried and told him everything," she said, letting everything out to her best friend. There was a moment of silence and Sam continued to nibble on her lip.

"…Are…are you okay? As in, I know you're not okay, but can you deal with this?"

"Of course I can Tuck. I'm a big, strong girl. I can do it. I felt like crap when I woke up this morning, knowing that I let Danny get me at my time of weakness."

"I'll talk to you later, the bell just went," he said.

"Okay, later," she hung up. She closed her locker and came face to face with Danny.

"How long have you been here?"

"Not too long/long enough," he said the tiniest hint of a smile on his lips. She scowled.

"I don't care what happened last night, I didn't mean to say all those things and you just caught me at a bad time. So don't go around thinking that I'm that easy to call a truce with," she said, partly disgusted with herself. Wasn't she the one who had told Phantom that she was tired of arguing with Danny? Now here she was provoking one.

"I was trying to make peace with you because Jazz said it'd be better but I still like seeing you get upset."

"And why is that?" She asked as she crossed her arms and looked up at him.

"You have no idea how amusing you are when you get upset, do you?" He smirked. Her eyebrows shot up.

"WHAT? I'm amusing?" She exclaimed. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. His smirk grew into a smile.

"It's true, why would I lie?" He asked, teasingly. Sam realized what was happening. He wasn't icy toward her today. She searched his eyes and saw warmth. He was being serious last night.

"Wait, you actually want to call a truce?" She asked.

"Wow, you're slow," he said and started to walk off.

"I'm not slow!" She yelled at his back. He stopped and looked back at her.

"Watch your temper Sam. Are you coming or not?" Sam stared at him. He was serious! He was being nicer to her. He was being weird. Maybe she should cool down a bit around him. She walked over to him and he shoved a hand in his pocket and another was flung over her shoulder. He continued to talk about his sister as they walked to class. Sam was confused.

After School

Sam was still creeped out by Danny's behaviour as she left the school building. Something hit her, yes, something really hit her right in the back of her head. She stumbled forward onto her knees. Her eyes burned with rage and the back of her head seared in pain at the sound of the most annoying preppy girl in the whole of Casper High.

"Paulina Sanchez," Sam growled under her breath. She hit the ground and stood up to face the cheerleader.

"Nice one Dash! Don't worry, you'll definitely see me tonight for that favour," she said to the blonde haired jock that was harassing Sam the day before. Dash winked at her and walked off with his posse. Paulina made her way down the stairs daintily all the while filing her nails. Sam stormed over to her.

"You shallow witch!" Sam hissed as she stopped at the foot of the stairs, Paulina one step higher than her. The Latino flipped her hair behind her and smiled at Sam with that evil smile that cheerleaders seemed to own.

"I thought you were original Gothgirl," Paulina said, giving Sam a look of boredom.

"You are such a bitch!" Sam said, her fists tightening. She had always had a small anger problem.

"Oh please, that's the best you can come up with? Even my mother calls me that," the evil cheerleader said. Sam let out a yell and lunged at Paulina. Paulina let out a shriek as she hit the grass first, Sam straddling her.

"Ouch! My face! My flawless face!" Paulina yelled as Sam punched her in it. Sam smirked and Paulina swung her nails at Sam's face. They scraped against Sam's cheek and four thin red lines remained. Paulina rolled Sam over so that she, Paulina was now in control. She grabbed Sam's hair and pulled. Sam rolled her over and yanked Paulina's hoop earrings earning a scream of pain from the Latino. Sam managed to land a couple more punches before Paulina rolled her over. They continued rolling, Paulina pulling hair and Sam trying to get in some punches. They eventually rolled into a tree.

"Oof!" Escaped from both girls as Sam rolled off of Paulina, bringing with her a piece of Paulina's tube top.

"AHHH! My tube top!" Paulina yelled as she covered her chest. Sam slowly got up and looked down at the girl still on the ground. Sam smirked to herself, bent down and pulled down Paulina's mini skirt revealing her not so sexy underwear. A row of laughter came from around Sam and she looked up and realized for the first time that a crowd had formed while she had been fighting with Paulina. Someone stepped up behind her from the crowd.

"Damn," Danny said as he looked down at Paulina. Sam turned to him and gave him a victory smile. He smiled with her as one of Paulina's friends helped her up.

"Nice job," Danny said holding up his hand for a small high five. Sam's hand connected with his and she felt good.

"This is not over yet!" Paulina yelled, her face battered from the fight. She was going to feel it in the morning.

"Sure its not," Sam replied sarcastically. She had only received nail injuries from Paulina, not to mention her hair was totally messed up.

"Lets go, tomorrow you can deal with Lancer," Danny said. Sam nodded and they left the crowd and began to walk off.

"I've got to say, that's the best fight I've ever seen between two girls who are both wearing skirts," he said. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever," she said. They continued walking, the silence not really bothering them, but it felt awkward to Sam to not be fighting with Danny. Suddenly, Danny stopped and looked around. Sam stopped and looked back at him.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just remembered that I left something at school, go on I'll see you later," he said turning back and running full speed back to the school. Sam shrugged. He was just weird. She continued walking home thoughts of the night before popping up in her head. She heard an explosion and the ground shook. Sam held on to a tree to prevent her from falling. It felt like a giant was walking somewhere in Amity, of course Sam knew it was a ghost but which ghost? How strong was that ghost and how big was it? Her eyes widened as a huge, mechanical monster appeared in front of her from nowhere.

"Hello there human child. I was sent for the ghost child and his companion, but in this case I will just play with you, his companion until he arrives," the huge ghost said. He raised his huge right hand. Sam gulped.

"Oh my…"she began only to let out a scream as something swooped down and picked her up and away from the impact of the blow. The ground that the ghost had hit was smashed badly and Sam almost began hyperventilating when she saw that that could have been her.

"Tha…Than…Thanks…"she stuttered as Phantom came closer to ground, away from the ghost.

"Just stay here and I'll take care of Technus," he said. She nodded dumbly and he took off flying.

"Ah! The ghost child has finally made it. I am enthusiastic about putting it down with you young one," Technus faced Phantom. Phantom cocked an eyebrow and Sam couldn't help but gape a little.

'Who the heck does he think he is?' She asked herself.

"Dude, you've been reading too many 'Teen Talk For Dummies' books," Phantom said.

"Lets us cease all this chit chat and lets boogie," Technus continued. Phantom shook his head and smirked.

"Too bad you have to be the first one to see my new power, Technus, but there is the correct time for everything," Phantom said. He created about 10 clones in the blink of an eye. They formed a circle around Technus. The ghost looked at all the ghost children around him and had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. They started to power up, their fists glowing purple. They all smirked at the ghost of technology before they unleashed the acid ray.

"AHHHHH!" Technus yelled as he began to melt. He activated a laser beam on his hand and aimed it a one of the Phantoms while he still could. It hit the Phantom and sent him flying over Sam's head and into the bushes way behind her.

Sam continued to watch as Technus blindly swatted at the Phantoms who were melting him when she heard soft footsteps approaching her. She turned around, her heart threatening to burst out of her chest. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was Danny.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Apart from the fact that that piece of land over there could have been me and two powerful ghosts are fighting in front of me, then yeah, I'm peachy keen," she said, keeping her voice in check.

"What going on?" He asked as he situated himself to watch the fight also.

"As soon as you left, Technus attacked and Phantom saved me like I was a damsel in distress," Sam explained briefly as she watched the ghost shrink down to ordinary size.

"Which do you prefer, beaten pavement or damsel in distress?" Danny asked. Phantom's purple rays were dying out and soon, Phantom touched ground, all of his clones combining.

"Umm…no comment," Sam answered. She saw Phantom take a deep breath and position himself firmly.

"You might want to hold on," Danny said from behind her. It was too late though because at that moment Phantom let out his Ghostly Wail and shook the entire area, even behind him. Sam flew back into Danny's chest and they rolled around for a few seconds before coming to a stop, Sam sprawled on top of Danny. She sloppily got up and sat on the ground beside Danny. Danny however didn't get up (more like couldn't get up), he lay on the ground breathing hard.

"You okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I just didn't expect that," he said sounding all out of breathe. Sam rolled her eyes as he continued to lay there.

"Wimp," she said moving back to look at the scene of the fight. No one was there, only destruction. A bright light flashed behind Sam and she turned around quickly. Danny was up and happy.

"I feel better now," he said.

"What was that bright light?" She asked.

"What light?" He asked, looking around. Sam narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't play dumb with me Danny," she said.

"What? This town is haunted, you can't blame me for not noticing this strange flash of light. I've been living here for all my life."

"You've got a point," Sam admitted and stood up, brushing off her clothes. Danny did just so and they continued walking home, the fight replaying in Sam's head over and over.

**The truce is weird, but I guess I'm becoming too lazy to keep up the fighting, plus I am not good at comebacks. I suck…badly. Yeah I wrote the last part while I was half asleep, but I assure you, that's how the story goes. So how will Sam find out that Phantom is Danny? And how is Danny able to do that? Questions will be answered…in time. Remember to review! **


	6. Tucker is In the House

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! In the last chapter, his acid power was supposed to be green, I'll get to that now. You all should be proud of me, it took me two days to write this and edit it. Yea me! And yea to my reviewers: ILoveDerekandCasey, goth.one and Xweetok. I love you all!**

Disclaimer: 1000 bucks says that I don't own Danny Phantom. You loser! I just won 1000 bucks! Oh yeah!

**Chapter 6: Tucker is In the House**

Plasmius relaxed in his bathtub, the bubbles around him reflecting the dark colours of the room. He transformed into Vlad, the feeling completely different when he was in the warm water. In his mind he went over the fight he had seen between Phantom and Technus.

'How is it possible to do that? I don't even know how to do that! And what time did he get to practice that? That clever young badger, one day he will be my apprentice. I will continue to have fun with him. I will continue to watch him grow stronger, until it is my time to fight and he will join me, especially since I have the ultimate weapon,' he thought evilly. His eyes drifted to the door that was being opened and his ultimate weapon waltzed in. Maddie Fenton walked in dressed in a short, purple robe suggesting royalty. She had a peaceful look on her face, one that amazed Vlad since he had never seen such a look on her face for a number of years.

"My, my, Maddie, it seems you have finally accepted your future. You willingly came to join me during my bathe, I knew sooner or later you would see the light," he laughed at this, "pardon me, I mean, the darkness," he added as she flung off the robe revealing her naked body. She daintily stepped into the same tub that held Vlad Masters and he was getting excited. She settled at the other end of the tub and stretched her legs out so that they were on either side of Vlad's legs. He felt excited shivers going up and down his spine and in one quick movement, he managed to draw her to him so that she was practically sitting on his lap, except in the opposite way. He captured her lips and she pulled away only a few centimetres. Vlad smirked.

"Jack," he whispered against her lips and she proceeded to kiss him. He was so caught up in the kiss given to him by the one woman he loved that he didn't notice as one of her hands slipped out of the tub and grabbed her robe. She drew it over the side of the tub and searched for the hidden pocket she had made in it. With difficulty she managed to get the knife out that she had been hiding from dinner. However, Vlad did not notice. Maddie's heart beat wildly as she lifted the knife behind his back, ready to stab him and kill him. She closed her eyes and plunged it into his skin.

"Awww!" He screamed as he backed away from her. Her eyes were opened wide, but she didn't waste any time. She got up and out, grabbed her robe and rushed out of the bathroom, ready to go and get Jack so that they could escape. Tears came to her eyes at the thought of finally escaping after so many years. Never again would Vlad have his way with her, never again would she have to watch her son, her husband and her daughter suffer. She remembered countless times, as she made her way to the dungeon, that Vlad had made her watch her son and daughter cry about her and her husband. At those times, she couldn't resist crying with her children and telling them that she was okay and that they were all going to be okay and that one day, they would be reunited. She harshly wiped her tears away as she thought that that day of reunion had finally come. She grabbed the key for Jack's cell from one of the many hooks along the stone wall in the dungeon. She turned a corner and stopped. Her eyes widened and her mouth was agape. The key fell from her hand. In front of her very eyes, in Jack's cell, was Vlad with the knife still stuck in his back with blood coursing down to pool at his feet.

"Hello, honey. You thought you could get away now did you? Hahaha! It's impossible!" Vlad said. He reached behind him and somehow managed to draw the knife from his wound. He turned his back to Maddie and like magic, the wound closed up immediately, anything that was broken or torn was now healed. He turned back around to see the new expression of terror on Maddie's face.

"Where is Jack?" She whispered dangerously, picking up the key that she had dropped. She took a defensive stance and glared at the sneering hybird standing mere metres in front of her. He only smirked and pushed open the cell door. Maddie shuffled back but retained her stance with the key pointing at Vlad. She knew how to use simple items to defend herself, but she was afraid of him. She had stabbed him in the back and he had refused to die, to even utter a word showing pain.

"Where the hell is my husband!" She screamed. She blinked and Vlad appeared in front of her. She screamed and acting quickly, plunged the key into his face. He dodged it and kicked her feet from under her. She fell on her back, but without a second to lose, she rolled out of his range and found her feet again. He attacked her head on and she side stepped him. Unfortunately, he had expected that and had used his powers to teleport himself behind her. Her eyes widened when she didn't see the charging Vlad in front of her. Her brain worked quickly and before she could spin around to hit him, he pulled one of those tricks that made a person fall unconscious for a while. Maddie slumped in his arms. He flung her over his shoulder and continued to the torture room, the room where he had placed Jack. He found it better to torture the husband and not the wife…well, ex-wife. He pushed open the huge wood door and stepped into the dark room lighted by a couple of torches on the wall. Maddie stirred and soon she was awake.

"What's with the Egyptian decorating?" She muttered not quite realizing what was happening or where she was. After that sentence had left her mouth, she realized where she was and she immediately started fighting to be put down.

"Oh, you want to be released, very well then," he said. He shook her off of his shoulder and she fell quite painfully to the stone floor.

"Ouch, you bastard," she growled at him. He smiled, satisfied with himself and pointed to the cage in front of them. Maddie sat up and stared, terrified at what was happening inside the cage.

"Jack," she managed to say as a tear slid down her cheek. She reached out her hand to him and more tears started to fall.

"NOOO!" She screamed. She got up and tried to run over to him. Vlad caught her and held her back and restrained her. She fought to be released once again, but this time, he did not permit her to be free. She cried and Vlad laughed.

"Try anything else and your husband might not make it to tomorrow," he whispered in her ear. She stopped fighting and allowed him to bring her out, but for the rest of the day she could see Jack, she could see him naked looking skinnier than he had ever been standing on a platform, ready to be dropped into the pit of fire with a noose around his neck and the wildest look in his eyes that just didn't seem humanly possible. She could see that look for the rest of the day, the look that hurt her more than anything in the world, the look that screamed out for help, the look that told her that he loved her and would always love her. It ripped her apart to see him like that and she hated Vlad even more. She never knew such hate could ever exist, but it did, inside of her.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but thanks for walking me home," she mumbled the last part. He smiled, brightly.

"No problem, anytime," he said, turning to go.

"Hey, Danny," she called. He turned to face her. She sighed and grumbled to herself.

"Do you want to meet Tucker, my best friend?" She asked, reluctantly. Danny blinked a few times, not expecting such an act from Sam.

"Umm…no thanks, I'm just gonna go home and do some homework," he said when he overcame his stupor.

"Here I am, Samantha Manson offering Daniel Fenton, the opportunity to legally enter my house and meet the most important person in my life and you dare to say no! When will I ever offer you a chance like this again, huh? I go out of my way to offer you something and you don't take it! You are so ungrateful! You are such an ungrateful parasite, you…you…dog!" She screamed. Danny was thrown off again as he looked at a now fuming Sam.

"Moody, much," he said.

"Then you say I'm moody! Boys! Why do the all of you have to be the same way! I hate how you men always talk about women like we're some complex specie! More like boys are a different specie than human!" She yelled.

"Alright, alright! I'll come and meet your best friend, why is it so important to you anyway?" He asked as he held up his hands in a sign of defeat. Sam furrowed her eyebrows as Danny came to stand beside her.

"Actually I don't know,' she said.

"Let me tell you what your problem is, you like to have your own way and when I said no, you weren't used to it and you lost control of your easily lost temper," he said.

"Where did that come from?" She asked as she opened the door. He walked in ahead of her and held the door open for her.

"From Jazz, remember she wants to be psychiatrist," he said.

"Hey! I do not always have my own way!" She yelled.

"Exhibit A," he said and she slapped after him. He dodged and laughed at her attempt.

"I can't believe I'm playing with you! I'm supposed to hate you," she said.

"It's because you can't resist my charming personality," he winked at her. Sam choked on her laughter.

"Hello, Samantha and welcome home. We didn't know we were expecting a visitor today. A male visitor of all things especially since Tony is already upstairs," the voice of Sam's mother came from the doorway to the kitchen. Sam and Danny whipped their heads around to look at her.

"Umm…hi Mrs. Manson," Danny said, trying to be polite.

"Hello…umm…young man," she said.

"The name's Danny," he said. She smiled unconvincingly at them.

"Yes, Daniel. Welcome to my home. I am glad that Sam has found a normal friend (insert uncontrolled giggling) for once, but I must inform you that if you are seeking anything other than friendship from my daughter, it will be an impossible task. You see, she already has a quite elegant young gentleman waiting for her to become more intimate with him," she said. Sam wanted to slam her head into the wall from embarrassment and anger. Danny on the other hand wanted to laugh until he couldn't laugh anymore, however, he controlled himself.

"You have no need to worry Mrs. Manson; I have no intention to pass the friendship state that I share with Sam. I, however, have no say that she will not want to take our relationship farther," he said, enjoying himself. Sam could feel her face heat up and she cut off her mother before she could say something that would cause a disagreement.

"Danny is just over to meet Tucker. You did remember to fix his room?" Sam asked.

"Of course, Sammie-kins," her mother said.

"Sammie-kins?" Danny asked under his breath so that only Sam could hear him. She gritted her teeth.

"Did you get him enough meat?" She asked.

"Actually, I should go and check on that. Tucker has an unusual obsession with meat," Mrs. Manson said as she retreated to the kitchen. Sam looked to the ceiling.

"Thank you so much for Tuck and his abnormal and disgusting consuming of animals," she whispered. Danny looked at her.

"Sammie-kins," he said with a little laugh. She knocked him upside the head and he burst out into laughter and collapsed on a nearby couch. Sam folded her arms and rolled her eyes at him.

"Whatever," she said, "anyway, Tuck is supposed to arrive very soon, it only takes an hour to get from there to here and we've been out of school for a long time." At that moment, they heard a car pull up. Sam's face lit up like a Christmas tree and she forgot all of her former emotions. She grabbed the door knob and swung the door open in time to see Tucker get out of the limousine her parents had sent for him. When he saw Sam, he smiled brightly and forgot about all the things he had to get out of the vehicle. They ran towards each other and they jumped into each other's arms. He spun her around and then put her down. They held each other at arm's length as if to see if the other was okay. Danny was up from the couch and had wiped all of his tears from his eyes. He saw Sam hug Tucker and everything after that. His mind ran to some memories he had of his parents when he was younger. He smiled sadly, but shook himself out of his sudden fowl mood so that he could meet Tucker.

"Hi, you must be Tucker," Danny walked up to the two of them. Tucker's eyes moved from Sam to the raven-haired, baby blue eyed guy who had come up to them.

"And you must be Danny. You're all Sam can talk about when she calls me," Tuck said.

"And I bet most times, it's about me pissing her off," Danny smiled.

"You already know her," Tuck said.

"Tuck, Sammie-kins, see you both tomorrow, I'm gonna go home and sleep or something," Danny said as he walked off. Tucker was a bit confused at this, until he looked at Sam. She was fuming, her temper once again activated.

"You ungrateful bastard dog!" She yelled at his back. He raised his hand to acknowledge her. Tucker laughed, already liking this Danny character.

"Lets go inside and unpack," he said, leading the angry Sam inside. The chauffeur brought his bags in behind him.

Later that Night

Sam laughed out loud at what Tucker had just said. She was sitting precariously close to the edge of her bed. Tucker was safe where he sat.

"Then he ran after me and ran around the school a total of 5 times and he didn't even realize that from the first lap, I had detoured to the computer lab," he said. Sam laughed so hard that she did indeed fall off of the bed. Tucker peaked at her and they both started laughing simultaneously. She got up and positioned herself on the bed again, making sure she was safe.

"Why does there have to be bullies at every school?" He asked.

"Casper High has more than bullies, we have ghosts. Some are scary and some of them want to be scary when they grow up," she said. She expected Tucker to laugh, but instead found that he was quite serious.

"Something wrong with you, Tuck?" Sam asked. He looked around quickly and scotted over to her. He licked his lips nervously and looked around once again.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Sam, a ghost attacked me and he knows you. I know his face, but he warned me. He said if I told you who he was, I wouldn't live for very long and neither will you. He told me that he and his master have plans for you. He said you'll have to join them so that the halfa can live," he said.

"What?" Sam asked, confused.

"Same thing I said. He didn't explain what a halfa was but he said to pass it on to you. By doing this to me, I think I'm added into whatever is going on and I need to know what exactly is going on," Tucker said. Sam let out a sigh and slumped.

"Ghosts are after me because they caught me and Danny together. They think we're together," she said without hesitation.

"What were you doing with Danny?" Tucker asked, his interest was caught hook, line and sinker.

"Tucker!" Sam scolded, "It was the first day of school, on Monday and I was being me. He didn't want to talk to me and I made him talk to me, then they saw us and decided to attack me as well. I've had a couple of ghost attacks recently and I have a bad feeling that eventually they are going to get worse and Phantom won't be able to keep up with them," Sam said.

"Oh, so you know Phantom," Tucker said.

"Of course I know Phantom, I have to. He saved me a couple of times and Paulina is in love with him," Sam said.

"Yeah, so is every girl at my school," Tucker said. It was Sam's interest that was caught now. So she wasn't the only one crushing on him. That was expected.

'I can't believe I have a crush on someone so popular! What is up with you Sam?' She scolded herself mentally.

"C'mon, Sam. A tall dude with muscles, silver hair, those green eyes and saves the world on a daily basis, wouldn't you be attracted to him?" He asked.

"He doesn't save the world, just Amity and about being attracted to him…" she trailed off.

"Sorry, I forgot you're not into anything mainstream and pathetic," he said.

"Actually…" Sam trailed off again. Tucker's eyes widened and he looked at her as if she was crazy.

"You…you like him! Oh my goodness! Sam! You actually like someone popular! Are you okay?" He exclaimed.

"Shhh! It's like what you said Tucker, he is attractive, very attractive. But that's not the reason I umm…I umm…like him. He's really nice and he doesn't have a stick up his butt like Danny does or at least like Danny did," she defended herself. Tucker only exploded with laughter. Sam's cheeks brightened and she grabbed a pillow and started whacking Tucker with it.

"Just because Phantom left you all alone for the night don't mean you have to hit me with your pillow!" He teased her through his laughter. Sam continued to hit him thus driving him closer to the edge.

"You can laugh now Tucker Foley! But the person who laughs last laughs best!" She said giving him one final face full of pillow that he fell of the bed, much like Sam had a few minutes before. She looked at him over the edge of the bed.

"HA! HA! Take that Foley!"

Sam settled down to sleep many hours later. She had been up talking to Tucker the whole time, she was really glad that he was visiting. She had really missed him.

She turned on her stomach and settled into the soft pillows with the sheet wrapped around her. She sighed softly and went over her conversation with Tucker as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

A window was swung open. Sam knew because she could faintly hear it. She could feel the night air on her face also, but she was dozing off and couldn't make the connection. A few minutes passed and no more sounds were heard and Sam slowly drifted away to…

"HEY SAM!" A voice yelled. Her body jumped and her eyes flew open. She rolled over on her back and for a minute, she panicked. Everything eventually clicked into place and she groaned as her head hit her pillows.

"Not now Danny, me and Tuck have been up till a couple of minutes ago talking about our week and I'm really tired," she groaned, desperate for sleep. Danny plopped himself on her bed, not too far from her and smiled widely.

"But I thought you wanted to question me about my parents," he said.

"Tomorrow please! I need to sleep," she said, resuming her former position.

"Fine I'll let you sleep, but tomorrow me, you and Tuck are going to the movies. Okay?"

"Fine, whatever, just leave me to sleep," she mumbled. Danny nodded and after a few minutes, he could tell that Sam was asleep. He eased back on her bed with her headboard to support his back. He looked at her and sighed. It sure was lonely in her room at that point in time. It bothered him more everyday. He didn't want to be alone again, he wanted her to stay up and talk with him. He needed company. He was tired of being alone.

**Bet you all forgot about Vlad, well, he's still alive and kicking and doing absolutely evil things! About 9 more chapters left, one for every month. This chapter counts as January so no more until February, unless I write a whole lot in that one weekend that I do get home later this month. Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review!**


	7. The Weekend

**Okay, I'm back and this is your chapter for February, I hope that you will enjoy it and leave a review. Speaking of reviews, thanks to my lovely, wonderful reviewers:Alina Alone, goth.one, Xweetok, Smallvillegirl2 and ILoveDerekandCasey!**

Disclaimer: Oh I wish! I wish I had an episode of Danny Phantom. (I can't make up anything else from that Oscar Meyer wiener song. A little help please).

**Chapter 7: The Weekend**

**Saturday**

Sam couldn't believe what she had agreed on the night before with Danny. She didn't want to go to the movies, she wanted to stay home and watch TV and sleep. The week had worn her out and she was sleep deprived as someone (coughTuckcough) had decided to bounce into her room and jump on her bed until she had awoken. Of course, said person was now limping from the kick he had received for his act.

Sam followed Tucker and Danny who were chatting away as if they were the best of friends. She wasn't a bit jealous, she was actually happy to have some time alone to think and whatnot. She couldn't help glancing around every few seconds trying to spot any ghost that wanted to get close to her. She wondered how Danny could be so calm and wondered why he wasn't afraid of talking to Tucker while she had to force him to talk to her. She just passed it off as a man thing.

"You're awfully quiet back there, Sammie-kins, that's a first," Danny smiled as he looked back at her. Tucker tried to hold in his laughter but soon, both of them started howling with laughter as they saw her face.

"Remember what I told you Tuck, he who laughs last, laughs best," Sam said. Tucker immediately shut up, but still had a smirk on his face. He turned around so that Sam couldn't see it. Danny however, fell in step with Sam. She had him now.

"As for you Danny," she said threateningly, grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer to her so that he could see the danger in her eyes. Before she could continue posing her threat, Tucker interrupted.

"Will you two lovebirds tone down the display of public affection, you're embarrassing me," Tucker said. Sam blushed deeply and Danny hugged her.

"We are not lovebirds!" Sam yelled.

"I'm sorry Tuck, but my love for Sam cannot stay hidden any longer," Danny said, hugging her tightly. Tucker erupted into laughter.

"Get off of me!" Sam pried herself from his arms. She eventually succeeded, but before she could argue, Danny flung a hand over her shoulder and spoke.

"Now, who's afraid of relationships," he said, bringing back something Sam had said to him when they were enemies. She huffed and crossed her arms, speeding up so that she could lead the small group. Danny fell in step with Tucker and they exchanged secret smiles at Sam's reaction. They hit their fists together in glee at such an achievement.

"I can see that," Sam said without looking back. They immediately stuck their hands in their pockets and began looking around as if nothing had happened.

"Men," Sam silently muttered with a smirk.

"Dead teacher 6, how original," Sam said in a monotone as they sat in their seats. She sat in between Tucker and Danny with a few empty seats on either side of them. Just as the movie was about to start, an African-American girl sat beside Danny.

"Wow Fenton, you finally decided to have a life," she said.

"Yeah, Valerie and I wouldn't mind if you sat somewhere else," he said, his iciness returning.

"Do you honestly think I would sit beside you to start an argument Fenton? I'm not like that anymore. Who are your friends? Who would imagine me asking Danny Fenton who his friends were," Valerie laughed and looked at Sam and Tucker.

"Hi, I'm Valerie, but you can call me Val. Those fights with Paulina was long overdue," Valerie said. Sam recognized her as the girl who had tried to get Paulina to be normal in the lunchroom, the same day Johnny 13 had attacked and she had almost got her butt kicked by two enormous jocks. Sam held out her hand and Valerie took it and shook it.

"Sam Manson, this is my best friend, Tucker Foley," Sam said. Valerie took Tucker's outstretched hand but instead of him shaking it, he kissed it and grinned slyly at her.

"Hello mademoiselle Valerie, you're looking absolutely gorgeous today as I'm sure you look everyday," he said as he let go. Valerie gave him an "are you for real?" look then burst into laughter. So did Sam. Tucker was clueless and Danny was silent.

"You're friends are hilarious, Danny. Where'd you get 'em from?" She asked a rhetorical question. The movie started and everyone was shushing everyone, trying to get the room silent. The four teenagers began to watch the movie. Unfortuntely, the peaceful movie they thought they would watch, didn't get too far as someone just had to interrupt. Can you guess who?

"What a coincidence, Samantha. I never knew I'd find you here," an annoying English voice rolled into her eyes. She shivered as cold breath tickled her ear. The memories of what had happened between them a few nights before came back to her. He had wanted her, and he had almost gotten her. She shivered visibly and leaned over to Tucker who glanced at her, wondering what was wrong. He placed his hand over her shoulders and she buried her face in his shirt. Danny stood up immediately and looked at the blonde who sat directly behind Sam. Where had he come from? Well, Danny didn't care, all he could remember was him on top of Sam and he was mad, he was pissed.

Tony's eyes followed Danny's tall body. His face was grim and danger was clearly written on it. Without even realizing what was happening, a blur struck him in the face and he was flung out of his seat. It was a powerful blow. He felt blood at the side of his mouth and he quickly wiped it off and stood up.

"You dare to show your face after what happened? You piece of shit!" Danny shouted and punched Tony again, only, this time, Tony blocked it and Danny got even more pissed and a fight began.

"What's wrong with you guys? Who they hell is he and what is Danny talking about?" Tucker asked as he moved a few seats down to avoid the blows.

"Yo! You idiots are gonna get us thrown out of here! Stop fighting!" Valerie said, trying to calm them down as she stood far away from them in the aisle. Sam lifted her head and looked at the fight then she stood up, trying to get Tucker to get up also. He stood up and she pushed him out of the aisle and out of the room.

"What is up, Sam? You're not normally like this!" Tucker said, stopping, deciding that it was time he got answers and explanations.

"That's Tony," Sam said trying to get him to walk away with her. It took a few seconds before it clicked to Tucker. He immediately became angry.

"That's the dude that almost raped you. Danny's not the only one going to have a turn with him!" Tucker yelled trying to rip free of Sam's hands. Sam held him back as he tried to get loose. She had never seen him that upset and ready to kill yet. Life was getting so weird. Before Tucker could get back into the movie, Danny came out, Tony and Valerie behind him along with the security.

"We don't want anymore fights breaking out around her, now get lost and the next time this happens, you'll be banned!" One of the security guards said. Danny stopped beside Tucker and Sam, looking like he had gotten out most of his anger. Valerie and Tony stood behind the security officers. Tony looked like he had gotten more than one lucky shot from Danny.

"You're forgetting one thing, you 'rent a stinking ass security officer for a day! There are other cinema's in the place so I won't miss anything by going somewhere else. You'll be on the losing side of this!" Danny shouted. He turned and walked off. Sam followed and so did Tucker, reluctantly. They all walked in silence until they had all walked off their high feelings. They stopped at a low wall in front of a moderate size building. Danny sat down and dropped his head in his hands. Sam and Tucker sat on one side of him, Sam in the middle.

"Thanks Danny," Sam said after a few more minutes of silence passed.

"It was the only thing I could do Sam, I mean, I was there and I saw most of it. Its…unforgivable," Danny said, raising his head and looking at Sam.

"I wish I could have helped with the beating," Tucker slammed a hand into his fist.

"Oh please Tuck, as if you could. Who had to protect you since kindergarten?" Sam asked. Tucker and Danny smiled, they were already back in a good mood.

"I can't believe I'm doing this and I'm the one who should be sulking. Lets just deal with him at another time. I don't want to live on the memories now, they're…they're, they're cold," she said, hugging herself as if to say she was cold. Danny hopped from the wall.

"Sammie-kins is right. Lets go and have some fun," Danny said, smiling. Sam's eyebrows furrowed as she straightened her back, crossed her arms and pouted. Tucker giggled and jumped off to stand next to Danny and tease Sam.

"Yeah, we can go to the park or a computer café and well, do stuff…Sammie-kins. Man, I've always wanted to call her that," Tuck grinned. Sam shot him a death glare.

"Sure. You can watch us guys carefully while we're on the swings so that we don't get hurt. With you having PMS and all, I wouldn't want anyone to suffer from your severe mood swings and such. There's no need to worry, mommy Sammie-kins is here!" Tucker continued to taunt her. He and Danny burst into laughter.

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You!" Sam muttered dangerously and they were off. Danny and Tucker were dashing down the street to an unknown place with Sam behind them, ready to kill.

Later that Night

"Goodnight Tuck," Sam embraced him. He let out a huge yawn, let out a mumbled goodnight to Sam and then walked off to his room to get to bed and leave the next day. It was a bit after 2 and Sam was ready to sleep, but she kept wondering about Danny. After they had played in the park, went to the internet café, had lunch, went shopping and other things, he had gone home. He didn't even show up at her window to interrupt her and Tucker. She relived the moment he departed. It was rushed and somehow, Sam thought it was ghost related. She drew back the covers of her bed and she turned to face the window. There was Danny, sitting comfortably as if he had been there forever.

"Thank God I'm used to you being weird or I would have screamed and ran to call the police," she said, forgetting her sheet and walking over to him. He smiled and she sat beside him on the window. He was glad he had company now, apart from Jazz. He blushed when he remembered Jazz and his mind went back to earlier, a few minutes before he left for Sam's house.

"_Danny, is that you?" Jazz's groggy voice called out to Danny as he walked out of the bathroom._

"_Yeah, what is it Jazz?" He asked as he peaked into her dark room, his eyes easily seeing Jazz on her bed, sitting up._

"_Are you going over to Sam's again tonight? You do know that Plasmius can't do anything to her during the night, right?"_

"_I don't trust Tony," Danny had simply replied._

"_So you think Tony is a ghost?"_

"_I'm not jumping to conclusions yet, I don't know. All I do know is that I don't trust him in the same house with Sam."_

"_Maybe there is more you don't know. Maybe you're at Sam's house every night not because of Tony, but because of yourself. You're developing a crush on Sam and I think its about time," Jazz said._

"_That's not it Jazz, stop teasing."_

"_I'm not teasing, not scat, get to your girlfriend's house to watch her sleep," Jazz said and laid back down in her bed. Danny's face heated up and he began questioning himself._

"_She's not my girlfriend," Danny defended._

"_Good night, Danny," Jazz said and Danny knew the argument was done. He whispered a good night to her and then left the house._

Now, as he looked at Sam, who actually seemed happy to see him, he began to think seriously. Was it possible to have a crush on the girl who hated him more than anyone else, well, hated. He shook his head no, mentally of course. It was impossible. It was impossible to like Sam Manson.

**I am so sorry this wasn't posted in February, but I didn't have much time and I just got home yesterday from school and wrote this chapter for today. Now you have a chapter for February. Later this month you'll get one for March. As for those who are reading my other story, don't expect a chapter anytime soon, but I'll try. By May, the story will more interesting. I have evil ideas!**

**FLAMES ARE WELCOME, PEOPLE**


	8. Deadly Activities

Couldn't somebody tell me about the amount of mistakes I made in chapter 7

**Couldn't somebody tell me about the amount of mistakes I made in chapter 7? Come on, that's what reviewers are for. Anyway, I just read it over so that I could write chapter 8 and I won't be making any corrections anytime soon. ****This**** is your chapter for March. Thanks to the following reviewers: EverMindTheRuleOfThree, goth.one, Phantomlisa5,****yumikittypup376, Smallvillegirl2 and ILoveDerekandCasey. If I forgot anyone then I am soooooooo sorry!**

Disclaimer: I own Danny Phantom as much as I own Microsoft.

**Chapter 8: Deadly Activity**

**Sunday Morning**

Sam woke up to the movement of somebody jumping up and down on her bed along with shouting. Everything was muffled and her entire body was numb. She was awake, but her eyes couldn't open properly. It was all a big blur and she was still sleepy. She couldn't breathe properly. She made several attempts to open her eyes and see what was happening, but the call of sleep brought her head back to the pillow. She was not aware of the fight going on around her or the danger she was in.

Lips. She felt lips. She felt lips on her lips. They were soft and she imagined them as a beautiful red belonging to a god. She could feel the air being blown into her like she was a balloon. The drowsiness she had experienced earlier was still on her and she couldn't open her eyes, sleep was calling her name. But so was another voice, from the person who held her hand. Yes, she could feel her hands and the hand that held it. The lips were back again, warm and gentle and so soft, she could not resist the urge to manipulate them, to deepen what they had already started. The foreign lips responded, still gentle, more passionate. Her other hand moved upwards to cup the person's face. She felt sharp pricks from the supposed moustache of the man who was a dream. He couldn't be anything else but a dream.

Slowly, her entire body came back to life and she held fast to the man she was kissing, the man who she knew was bringing her back to consciousness.

"Sam, wake up," his soothing voice flowed to her ears as he spoke against her lips. She sighed and ran her hand through his hair as her eyes slowly opened. It was still a blur to her, a figure looming ahead, so close, so wonderful. And another figure beside her, holding her hand. She turned her head to see the person beside her as her vision cleared and she could feel hot kisses on the side of her neck.

"Tucker?" She asked, her voice cracked. Tucker's eyes opened wide and he leaned forward. Her soothed her hair and smiled, tears in his eyes.

"Sam, you're awake," he said. She blinked and turned to see who she had been kissing. He was a god. He was a raven haired beauty. He was Danny.

"Danny?" She asked, question marks in her eyes. He let out a sigh and sat up. She could feel a little pressure on her legs. He rolled off of her and sat beside her on the bed. Her eyes roamed the room, taking in broken lamps, torn curtains and clothes. It was a mess.

"Wha…wha…what happened?" She asked, trying to piece everything together, ending up with nothing. She tried to sit up, but Danny and Tucker pushed her gently back down. She looked at them with question marks still in her eyes. Why was her room in such a messy state? Why was Tucker crying? Why was she so sleepy? And most of all, why had she been kissing Danny?

"We'll explain it to you in just a second, just try not to fall asleep. Just don't fall asleep," Danny said.

"Maybe we should get her some hot tea or dump icy cold water on her," Tucker said.

"The icy cold water sounds helpful," Danny said. Sam's eyelids fluttered. So sleepy.

"I have to sleep," she said.

"If you go to sleep, I'm gonna end up kissing you again and I know you'll kill me for it in a couple of hours. I didn't intend for mouth to mouth to end up in kissing so please don't kill me," Danny said.

"I'll kill you if you _don't_ kiss me," Sam said looking at Danny. Her brain still jumbled. Danny and Tucker looked at each other. Now this was weird.

"You sure about that?" Danny asked.

"Yes, I am," Sam replied, looking into Danny's baby blue eyes, something magical about them.

"Man, that's weird. That poison must have killed a couple million brain cells," Tucker said, "you keep her awake and I'll go get the water. I wouldn't want to be in here again anyway while you two are sucking faces," he added. He shivered at the thought and hurriedly left the room. Danny looked at Sam, confused.

"You're absolutely sure about this?" He asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Really, cuz…," Danny began only to have Sam sit up to meet his lips. His eyes opened wide in surprise but after a few seconds, they closed, pleasure taking over. Sam was such a good kisser was what he was thinking as their tongues battled. Her hands seemed to touch him at all the right places: his hair, his chest, his arms. He brought his hand to support the back of her neck and deepen the already passionate kiss. It was unlike anything either of them had ever felt. Unfortunately, this feeling did not last long.

"Ahhhh!" Both Danny and Sam screamed as Tucker dumped cold water on them. The water felt like it had come from Antarctica.

"That's freeeeezzzziing cooold," Sam shivered as she wrapped her arms around herself. Now she was fully aware of her surroundings. The water had helped a great deal. Everything was clear, including her kissing session with Danny.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Sam screamed again as she hurried off of the bed.

"What the problem?" Danny jumped off of the bed.

"Please do not tell me I was kissing Danny, please tell me I was not, Tucker! Tell me I wasn't!" She yelled.

"Sorry to break it to you, but…you and Danny were making out like there was no tomorrow, which could have been true," Tucker said. Sam stared at him, mouth wide open.

"That's not the point here Sam. You were almost killed," Danny said.

"What?" Sam finally spoke, once again confused.

"Well, it began from last night. Somebody snuck something in your glass at dinner that would make you fall asleep and stay asleep. It was supposed to stop your lungs from working," Danny began.

"Then, a ghost showed up a little bit after I left to go to sleep. He was here to make sure you were dead and bring you back to Plasmius. Fortunately, Danny was here and he fought tooth and nail," Tucker continued.

"That's when Tucker heard the noise and came barging in. The ghost didn't stay long after that. As soon as he saw Tucker…" Danny trailed off.

"He left. But not after giving me a sinister smile. You know, the one that says if you talk I'll kill you," Tucker said, looking at Sam. Sam caught on to what he was saying. It was the same ghost that had attacked Tucker a couple of days before. Sam remembered the deal the stupid ghost had made with Tucker.

"_He just told me that he knew you and I were best friends and he would keep quiet about it and save my life if I never tell anyone about how he looks, especially you. He said if I gave it away, you'd be at the top of his list and he'd deal with you before he dealt with me. I don't want you to be killed Sam and I don't want to die either. I don't even know why he made such a silly negotiation. I…I don't know what to do other than to tell you to be careful," he said._

_The feet of the tall, new ghost touched the ground soundlessly in front of Plasmius. Before the young ghost could bow properly before the king, Plasmius stood up and sent a plasma blast at the ghost. It hit him and he flew backwards, groaning in pain._

"_You idiot! I told you to stay incognito until I said you come shed your costume! You have made two appearances, using my name to cover up your silliness! I am tempted to kill you, boy!! But your skills of camouflage are needed in this plan. You are one lucky ghost! But you will not escape completely," Plaasmius said. The young ghost stood up. He was tall with shoulder-length blue hair and green eyes. He was well built and held an air of arrogance about him. Plasmius sent two plasma blasts after him. The young ghost dodged them. Plasmius let out a loud round of laughter. He turned to Maddie who stood as still as a statue beside him, her eyes red from crying. He pulled her down and kissed her roughly on her lips. She drew away from him and he turned to the young ghost._

"_Aww, you think you can escape my wrath, young badger, you are mistaken," Plasmius said. He stood up, an evil grin adorning his face. The young ghost followed Plasmius rising figure and suddenly with not even a second of warning, the young ghost was pushed back by a plasma blast so strong that he felt like his insides were being torn apart. He fought the groan of pain that threatened to escape his throat. His body hit the wall behind him, pain flowing over his body. He blinked his eyes to get rid of the blurred vision and rubbed the back of his head, trying to rid himself of the headache he was getting._

"_You may be an important part of my plan, but you should remember that at any time I could easily dispose of you. Remember your position in my world, Camouflage," Plasmius said. The guards grabbed Camauflage, the young ghost, and dragged him to his feet._

"_Bow before the ghost king, kid," one of the guards said. Camouflage bowed his head to Plasmius. A second later, the guards had him thrown out of the castle. He stood up, anger boiling inside mixed with pain. He wished he could take revenge, but Vlad was much stronger. There was no way he could defeat him. Not even with Phantom. Phantom would be no help, not after what Plasmius would do to him._

Sam's heart beat faster as everything clicked. She looked at her two friends who had saved her life and as her eyes settled on Danny, she felt her cheeks heat up a little. She turned her head away and Danny and Tucker looked at each other. Danny gave Tucker a confused look and Tucker shrugged his shoulders. He had never seen Sam so vulnerable. Right now, she was like some little girl incapable of protection herself. What had become of the Sam he had once known. Why had everything changed because of Danny?

"So, I was almost killed, but thanks to you two I'm alive," she said, getting the story clear as she forced herself to look at them. They nodded.

"And Danny was giving me mouth to mouth why?" She asked.

"Cuz it was the only thing we could think of when you weren't breathing," Tucker said.

"And Tuck started hyperventilating when I suggested he did mouth to mouth," Danny added, his tone lighter.

"And then you gave to life and demanded Danny to kiss you," Tucker said, trying not to burst into laughter.

"So, it was me who started kissing Danny," Sam said.

"Uh-huh," they both said. Sam looked at Tucker.

"And you don't feel left out Tucker?" She asked.

"Not at all. You guys are the lovebirds, not me," he answered.

"You know what I think, I think no one should be left out. I think you deserve a kiss," Sam said, catapulting herself out of her bed. Tucker screamed and shot off. Both of them started running around the room, leaving Danny laughing at them form his position on the bed.

"ICAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAT THERE AND LET ME KISS DANNY!! YOU ARE GONNA PAY!!" Sam screamed at him as she tackled him. They were on the floor, Tucker screaming and trying to get away, Sam choking him. Danny let out a round of loud laughter at Tucker's misfortune. Sam stood up, leaving Tucker spread eagled on the floor in pain.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT DANNY? YOU'RE NEXT!!" She yelled.

"Uh-oh," Danny managed to say before Sam attacked him. They fell off of the bed and landed in a heap on the floor. Tucker sat up, rubbing his neck. He smiled. He had not lost Sam at all. She was still the same person he had always known.

"Take care of Sam for me, will ya Danny," Tucker said to Danny before he got into the limousine.

"I'll try, but it would have made more sense to say watch out for her right hook. You hit hard," Danny said, looking at Sam. She punched him on the shoulder.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He asked.

"Do not add 'like a girl'," Sam warned him.

"Gosh Sam! I wasn't gonna!" Danny yelled as he rubbed his shoulder. Tucker laughed at the two from the window of the limousine. Sam ran over to the vehicle and hugged Tucker for one last time before he left.

"I'll call you when I get home," he said. Sam stepped back as the limousine pulled out. She waved goodbye to him and he stuck his head out the window to wave at her.

"Get Valerie's number for me," Tucker said before he drew his head into the vehicle. Sam nodded, a smirk on her face as she remembered the girl from the movies. She turned to Danny who was watching the limousine disappear.

"It's just you and me now, lover boy. Never try that move on me again," she said as she stood beside him. He laughed and turned to Sam.

"Oh please, lover girl, I know you loved it. I'm a pro," he said. She raised an eyebrow.

"I love it as much as I love your cockiness," she said. Danny smiled wide.

"I'm just joking Sam. Can't you take a joke? I'll see you tonight, I have to get home and talk to Jazz. Later," he said, walking off and waving to Sam.

"Yeah, I'll see you later," Sam said as she opened the door. She turned to see Danny walk off. She touched her lips and smiled. She had enjoyed kissing him, she had to admit. She blushed and closed the door behind her.

Danny turned around just in time to see her close the door. He licked his lips lightly. She had tasted great, he had to admit. His conversation with Jazz came back and he was seriously considering what she had said. Was it possible he was falling for Sam?

**So, that was your chapter for March. I am so excited for the next couple of chapters. It seems the end is near. Yeah right. So, what do you guys think? Huh? Please tell me by reviewing. And remember, flames are welcome. Please tell me about grammatical errors too. Love you guys! Bye!**


	9. Emotional

I am sooooooooo sorry about the late chapter

**I am sooooooooo sorry about the late chapter! I was so busy last time that I didn't get any time whatsoever to write even a sentence. Lo siento mucho! I am soooo excited about writing this story! YEAAAAAHHHHH! Anyway, on to the next chapter which draws us closer to my plan. Muahahahaha!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, but…I do own a pair of flip flops. Cool, ain't it?

**Chapter 9: Emotional**

**Monday**

Sam rolled out of bed and turned to the window to see if Danny had left already. She saw no one.

'Duh, he would have left already, he needs to get ready for school,' she thought as she got out of bed. Her mind went back to Danny's behaviour that night. He was kind of strange. He had been quiet and he seemed as if he had a serious matter on his mind and she wanted to know what it was. As the cold water hit her, her fight with Paulina came back to her. She slammed her fist against the tiled bathroom wall. She would have to prepare herself for punishment from principal Ishiyama. Sam remembered her first encounter with the lady. She would definitely get a suspension.

"Well Manson, you should have thought of the consequences before you knocked her out, but, she deserved it," Sam told herself in the mirror. She walked out into her room and began to get dressed. When she was pulling on her shoes, a knock came at the door.

"Its open," Sam cried thinking it was a maid, but instead, in walked her parents. Sam looked at them, a bit shocked. They never entered her room; it was too dark for their taste. Her mother looked around and cringed at the colour scheme of black, purple and red.

"What are you two doing in here? You never come to my room and I would never willingly invite you," Sam said, forgetting her shoes and folding her arms.

"We are here to talk to you about Tony," Mr. Manson said. Sam rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

"I thought I told you NO! I will not go out with Tony! I do not want Tony as a boyfriend! I don't want either of you choosing my boyfriend and I hate that bastard!" Sam yelled.

"It doesn't matter about you, Samantha! What matters is our reputation! We can't let you ruin our reputation with that good for nothing young boy, Daniel! No! Tony is a respectable teenager unlike many. I bet Daniel is pressuring you for sex and you're just afraid to tell us!" Mrs. Manson yelled back. Sam stared at her mother for a few minutes, the silence growing.

"Danny is not like that! How could you say that about him?! He's way nicer than Tony! When will you two ever learn! Never judge a book by its cover!" Sam exclaimed. She hurriedly pulled on her shoes and grabbed her schoolbag.

"You can't tell us that Samantha! A teenager will be a teenager and very soon if he hasn't done it yet, Daniel will ask you for sex!" Mr. Manson said. Sam pushed past them as tears came to her eyes.

"So what about Tony? Isn't he a teenager just like Danny?" Sam turned to face them for a second.

"Tony is different! He was brought up in a well respectable home with both parents! He never grew up in a home of idiotic ghost hunters who leave their kids to fend for themselves!" Her father said, as they turned to face Sam. Sam's vision became blurry with tears and her next words to them where in actions, after all, actions do speak louder than words. She tore a painting from the wall and ripped it to shreds. Her parents gasped.

"I hate you both and you want to know what I think of you two? I think you are both evil, worthless, abhorrent people full of bullshit! You and Tony can take this!" Sam said showing them her middle fingers.

"Young lady! You will be grounded unless you walk to school with Tony this morning!" Mrs. Manson said.

"Kiss my ass, mother and father, eat shit," Sam said before she ran down the stairs, trying to suck up the tears, but they came flowing. She knocked over a couple of expensive vases in the living room then she ran out the door.

"Samantha! Come back!" Mr. Manson said, but Sam had already gone.

Sam stormed toward school, roughly wiping the tears from her eyes. By the time she got to school, she had sucked up her tears but her eyes were red from crying. Some of her anger had been expelled from her wrecking of vases and walking to school. She didn't even remember that she hadn't eaten breakfast. She pressed her head against her locker, the cold metal calming her just a tiny bit. She took deep breaths, opened her locker and took out her books. She was rather early for school so she pulled out her phone and speed dialed Tucker.

"Yo, what's up Sam? How are Danny and you? Still lovebirds?" Tucker asked teasingly.

"Its mom and dad today, Tuck," Sam said as she leaned against her locker.

"Its not even 8 o'clock yet. What'd they do this time?" Tucker asked.

"You have no idea how much they want me to date Tony. I've proved that they don't care about countless times, but I'm always hopeful that one day they'll show a tinge of love for me, but, it never happens. They said that I didn't matter, their reputation did. And that I was spoiling it because I talk to Danny. They think that Danny only wants sex from me, Tucker. How could they say that about him? They don't even know him or what he's been through! I admit that at first I hated him and I still hate him, but in a friendly way, like how I hate you. He's…he's my friend now. And they were talking about his parents and…" Sam said, her voice wavering. At the end of her sentence, she burst into tears.

"Aww man, Sam. I wish I was there right now," Tucker's voice was soft and comforting.

"Hey, Sam. You okay?" Danny's voice came from behind her. Sam didn't turn to him, but he could hear her sniffing. He put a hand on her shoulder and spun her around to face him, eyes full of concern.

"Is that Danny? Give him the phone," Tucker said.

"Here, take this," Sam handed the phone to Danny, avoiding his eyes.

"Oh, its you Tuck. Okay. Sure. I'll make sure I do it," Danny said giving the phone back to Sam.

"Bye Tuck. Yeah, I love you too, as a friend," Sam said and hung up the phone. Danny leaned against the locker, facing Sam. She didn't look at him; she looked down at the floor. Suddenly she felt two arms around her and a strong chest. She leaned onto Danny and managed to wrap her arms around his waist as she let him comfort her.

"Tucker is a great friend, I'm sure you know that. And he told me to give you a great big hug. I hope it helps," Danny said. Sam buried her face in his chest and cried. Danny ignored the fact that his shirt was now wet as he allowed Sam to cry. He whispered calming words into her ears and stroked her hair softly as he rocked from side to side. He kissed her on her head. The bell rang and interrupted them.

"You ready to go to class?" He asked. Sam pulled away.

"I have to," she replied.

"Are you ready to tell me what you're crying about?" He asked.

"Not now…not now, tonight," she answered. He placed a hand around her shoulders and pulled her to class with him, getting stares from most students.

Before Sam could settle into her seat, the principal's voice came over the speaker system.

"Samantha Manson. You are needed in my office right now," Principal Ishiyama said. Danny and Sam looked at each other.

"You sure you can go now in your state?" He asked.

"I'm sure I can manage," she answered in a monotone. She slipped out of her seat and walked out the door, bringing her bag with her. Danny knew she was in big trouble and he too slipped out after her, before their teacher showed up. He went to the bathroom and after making sure he was the only one in there, he did his thing. A minute later, 2 Danny Fenton's stepped out of the bathroom. They looked at each other and nodded. One went invisible and the other headed back to class.

**In The Principal's Office**

Sam sat in the seat in front of Principal Ishiyama's desk. The principal sat at the other side, observing Sam with the eyes of a person who missed nothing. Sam stared into her eyes, not caring about what would happen.

"I'm sure you know why you were called here," the principal started.

"I beat up Paulina," Sam answered.

"And I would assume since you know what wrong you have done that you also know it was bad and that the punishment will be severe."

"Yes, maam," Sam replied, no energy left for arguing with the principal.

"I am glad you have learnt some manners form the last time you've been here."

"Yes maam."

"And I will be calling your parents about this and telling them to expect you at home for the rest of the week. That's how long you'll be suspended," Principal Ishiyama said, " I'll call them now to come and pick you up."

"It makes no sense you call them, they're probably on their way to Fuji right now," Sam said.

'Or waiting for another chance to chew me out because of Tony and tell me how unimportant I am,' Sam thought, her fists tightening along with the thought.

"I'll just leave," Sam go up and walked out.

"Well, that was pretty easy. Too easy as a matter of fact," Principal Ishiyama said as she picked up the phone. She dialed the Manson residence a total of 5 times, receiving no answer. She would have to try again later.

Sam slowly walked home, not caring that she had been suspended, not caring if 50 ghosts decided to attack her and not caring about how her parents would react.

"You're the brave one, walking home all alone when any ghost could attack you at any minute," a familiar voice came from behind her. She turned around, expecting Danny, but saw Phantom instead. Sam couldn't help but admire him. His body, his face, his hair, his walk, his voice even how he talked to her.

"Does it really matter? I wouldn't mind if all the ghosts in the world would just attack me now. What's there to life to live, huh?" She asked. She turned from him to continue walking, her heart pounded in her chest and her mind yelled, 'follow me! Follow me!' She almost screamed when she heard the drop of feet on the pavement and the almost soundless footfalls behind her, advancing, until the body they belonged to ended up right beside her.

"Now why would you say that, Sam?" He asked, a tinge of seriousness in his voice.

"The whole world is out to get me so what's the sense of running? My mom and dad hate me and can't seem to wrap their puny minds around the fact that everyone is freakin' different! Ghosts are after my ass just because of one person! And I just got a whole week's suspension! I can't handle it anymore! Gosh! Can somebody please take me out of my misery?" She exclaimed to anyone, anything or any ghost around her. Phantom clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Shhh! Don't let anyone hear you say that! Do you want to end up dead?" He asked. Sam pushed away his hand and managed a sad smile.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Phantom grabbed both her shoulders and forced her to look into his eyes, which wasn't hard seeing as they were so beautiful to look into. Sam almost lost herself in his eyes, barely hearing what he was saying.

"You got that, Sam?" He asked. Sam snapped back to reality and broke away from his eyes.

"Huh, what'd you say?" She asked. Phantom gave her a look that said, "Unbelievable". He let out a sigh and gave her a condensed version of what he had said.

"I'm sure you're said that so many times before and look at it. After you had said it, didn't you have some good times. What if we had the power to choose when to die? You would've killed yourself already hence missing out on all of the good things that came after," he said.

'Like you…and Danny," Sam thought, adding Danny as an afterthought.

"You're thinking, right?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking. Thanks for the advice, it makes sense, unlike all the things happening in my life."

"Good to know I helped. Now, what did you say about a suspension. Didn't you just come here last week?"

"Yeah, but Paulina and I kind of got into a bitch fight over…I can't even remember. Anyway, since I'm the Goth one and also the one who started the real physical fight, I got the rest of the week off from school. Sounds great, doesn't it?" Sam asked. They stopped walking as they approached Sam's house. They turned to each other.

"I wish I had the rest of the week off from school too, legally of course. I'm in big trouble with my sis cuz of skipping school," Phantom said, looking at her house then at her.

"You go to school? I didn't know they had ghost school," Sam said, the words sounding weird in her mouth.

'You idiot!' Phantom reprimanded himself.

"Yeah, ghost school. Hehe…gotta run…gotta go to ghost classes and learn a lot of ghostly things and have ghostly fun," he said, grinning sheepishly and taking small steps back.

"You okay?" Sam raised a brow.

"Perfectly fine. Bye Sam!" He said and in the blink of an eye, he had disappeared. Sam looked around for him, but when it was obvious he was gone, she let out a sigh and approached her house. She pushed her key into the lock and pushed the door open.

"Hello, anybody home?" Sam yelled. Silence. She was alone, the usual thing.

**There you guys go. I hope I can make 50 reviews with this chapter. I think I'm doing bad cuz I'm like on page 70 something and I am nowhere close to 100 reviews, but yet, I do well cuz I'm almost at 50. Weird, right? LOL! I hope I can get out the May chapter by tomorrow and add a chapter to my other story. I am in the process of writing a story about the box ghost. Weird, right? Well, you can check it out tomorrow if you wanna. Its short and supposed to be funny.**


	10. Meeting Jazz

**I am soooo sorry, I had absolutely no time to finish anything or put up anything and I know I promised you guys a chapter per month and I'm sooo sorry I fell back, but I was so busy studying for exams. The good thing is, I'm back and I'm on summer vacations! Yea!! So expect many chapters and the end to this story very soon. Now read on!**

**Thanks to the following readers who now have caused me to have approximately 54 reviews! Oh yeah! 54! I love you all!! Thanks to: dessyweird51, Smallvillegirl2, Saga, YouHitMyHeart101, WizKid, Velvet Star, Calvin the stupendous man, demonic angel23, thriefty, NicOla-2008, moonfan2012, .yashamew and Me-agaisnt-the-world**

**Disclaimer: Remember that pair of flip flops I owned? Well…it's currently in some junk yard somewhere! But hey! I got a new pair and I still don't own Danny Phantom. **

**Chapter 10: Meeting Jazz**

Monday Evening

Sam relaxed in her bed with her laptop in her lap. She was reading the message her parents had sent her. She was right, they were in Fuji. It read:

_Dear Samantha:_

_Although we would love to call you Sammie-kins at this moment, we cannot for you have greatly displeased us. Tony Blaire is a decent young man from England and he's rich too. It would be lovely if you could get along with him for the time he is here. We have no idea how long he will be here but I will explain to Eunice (his mother) about all this. We have sent an e-mail to Tony as well explaining your behaviour. We have blamed it on the recent death of your grandmother whom you so dearly loved. Now, we are depending on you to follow this story or else your "friend" Daniel Fenton will no longer be in your life. We know people who are capable of making him either disappear from your life of stay so far away that you won't even remember he exists.Now. do you understand us? Good girl. We love you Sammie-kins!_

_P.S. We are in Fuji and will be for the rest of the week promoting sales. Behave with the staff!_

_Love Mom and Dad_

Sam tried to control her anger as she read it. She never thought they would stoop this low as to threaten her and she believed them. Her parents were well-known and they in turn knew many people capable of many things and she knew she was giving them what they wanted so that she could have what she wanted: Danny. She closed the laptop and thought for a minute. Did she really want to suck up to Tony? No. Did she need to suck up to Tony so that Danny would be okay? Maybe. Could Danny take care of himself? Yes. These questions didn't help with her decision and she placed the laptop beside her and lay on her back, staring at the ceiling. So she would be all alone for the rest of the week with no one as company. Not even Phantom could make it seeing as he went to school. Sam never knew ghosts went to school. She looked at her watch and saw that school had been dismissed half an hour before. She signed and made a correction, a BIG correction. She wouldn't be alone; it would be Tony and her. A knock came at her door and she almost screamed in frustration. She knew who it was and she wished she could pretend he wasn't there. The knock came again and she got up to answer the door.

She opened the door and there stood Tony, all smiles. When would he give up.

"Listen to me Tony and listen to me good. I'm not in the mood for you, okay and I need space so I'd advise you to go to your room and leave me the hell alone," Sam said before Tony could say anything.

"Time for you to listen to me dear Samantha…"

"Please do not call me Samantha especially at this time."

"Well…Samantha," he continued confidently, " you're parents have explained it all to me and truthfully I can't understand because I've never lost anyone so close to me before, but while I cannot empathize with you, I will sympathize with you. And for now I will give you some space, but just know that I'm just a few doors away," Tony said and he pecked Sam on the cheek. It tore Sam apart, but she didn't know what to do. Should she fight back and possibly lose Danny? Or should she go with the flow and have Danny and also Tony? She had no idea what to do and it was haunting her.

"Yeah…whatever," she said dejectedly and closed the door softly. She sighed again and jumped on her bed, feeling completely miserable.

"Hey there sunshine, why the rainy face?" Danny's voice came form the window. She turned her face to him and saw him with a huge smile on his face sitting on the window sill.

"How'd you know I was sad?" She asked as she sat up. He jumped off of where he sat and sat right in front of her at her feet.

"Instincts. So, what was the problem this morning?" He asked. Sam rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"Did you really have to bring that up and do I have to discuss it with you?" She asked.

"If you don't I won't take you to meet Jazz," he said.

"That's your sister, right?"

"Yup! And she's excited to meet you for some reason I don't know, but beware, she teases a lot for someone who is supposed to be a working adult," he complained a bit.

"Whatever, at least you have somebody that loves you," she said.

"Okay, we're not going to change the subject. What was wrong with you today?" He asked. Sam patted the space on the bed beside her. Danny got up and sat beside her and she began to explain.

"My parents are materialistic people and I was a mistake. My grandfather invented something, I can't even remember it now, but anyway, it was a big thing and its been selling like crazy for many years. My mom and dad both came from rich families and knew they were getting married from the day they were planned to be conceived. As if me being a mistake wasn't bad enough, they have always wanted a pretty little princess who would love wearing coats made of animals and pink. Unfortunately, to ruin their lives even worse, I turned out to be a Goth who is against all testing of animals and the eating of meat. I have made their lives a living hell and they make me pay for it. I pay for it everyday and now with Tony, I…I…I can't stand it anymore! All the threats! All the arguments! I hate it and I hate them! Damn them! Why the hell can't they just accept me for who I am and what I like to do?" Sam started to cry. As her body wracked with the sobs, Danny embraced her and allowed her to let it all out.

"They might not accept you Sam, but you have friends. Friends who care for you and do exactly what you're parents should be doing. So, even though you don't have caring parents, you have somebody who loves you more than a lot of this in his life," Danny said. Sam looked at him and managed to give him a weird up through her tears.

"I'm talking about Tucker," Danny said and Sam felt a bit lighter. She stopped crying and pulled away from Danny. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So, this ties in with what happened this morning?" He asked. Sam nodded.

"Think you can go on?" She nodded again.

"This morning we had an argument about Tony and you…you were brought up. They said…awful things about you and even compared you to Tony. I don't know how they could do that there is no comparison between you and Tony. Then they sent me an e-mail, once again threatening me. They gave me a choice, its either be with Tony and be friends with Danny or hate Tony and in turn never see Danny again. I don't know what to do Danny. I'm…I'm afraid. It's not just my parents or Tony. Its you and the ghosts and it Tucker too. I'm scared for all of us and I can't shake the sudden feeling that very soon, everything will collapse. And I hate it. Its so hard to live everyday with the fear of losing your life. Not losing it as in dieing but losing it as in turning into someone your not and now that I think of it, that's my biggest fear. Losing myself."

They sat in silence for a while, Sam's tears gone and Danny staring silently ahead. She had finished talking and he had nothing to say.

"Sam," Danny called her name.

"Yeah, Danny," she answered.

"Ready to meet Jazz?" He asked. Sam turned to look at him. Unbelievable. She had just let out her feelings and that was all he had to say.

"I have nothing to say, Sam and I think we need to stop sulking around and live life to the fullest, while life still lasts," he said. After e said this, his eyes widened and realization dawned upon him. Sometimes it was good to take your own advice. Why had he blocked out everyone from his life just for Plasmius? Why hadn't he found a way out of it? Why hadn't he thought of rescuing his parents for the past few months? It had seemed as if he was being dragged somewhere where he would forever be alone, well, until Sam showed up and somehow, she had rescued him. She had saved him from being alone and he wasn't making use of his freedom.

"Fine, but I can't go with my eyes all puffy and red," Sam said.

"Do whatever you girls do! Put on make-up or wear some shades or something cuz we're going now. You're our dinner guest tonight and I don't care what your folks or Tony say.

"My so called mom and dad aren't here, they're in Fuji and who gives a fudge about Tony, but he did say he would give me some space," Sam said.

"Good, then lets get moving!"

Danny's House

30 Minutes Later

"Is your sister nice?" Sam asked as they approached his house.

"Yeah, she is, but she's kinda nosy and analytical. She always wanted to be a psychologist," he answered.

"Does she look anything like you?"

"Hell no! I got the looks from my dad and she got it from my mom, now quit asking questions, we're here," he said and opened the door. Sam's heart pounded as she entered after Danny. She felt like this was a major thing in her life like…like…meeting his parents.

'Calm down, Sam. It's just his sister. Its not like your getting married to him and he's taking you to meet his parents, calm down," she tried to soothe herself, but it didn't work.

"Hey Jazz! I'm home and I have company!" Danny yelled. Sam followed him upstairs, her eyes taking in his house. It was a house made for a family: just the right size and comfortable (pictures of them in good times all about the place), something Sam wished she had at home. She tried doing breathing exercises to calm herself down before meeting this Jazz person. Danny turned to face her with an eyebrow cocked.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am. Just fine," Sam said, smiling sheepishly. Danny smiled and took her hand (for support, she deduced).

"You have absolutely nothing to worry about, Jazz is…well…she's Jazz. You'll love her," he reassured her. She nodded and he opened a door to reveal a young girl lying on her stomach on her bed totally absorbed in a book. Danny knocked on the door, but she continued to read the book. Sam observed Jazz. She was slim and had red hair and that was all she could make out.

"JAZZ!" Danny yelled. Jazz's head shot up and she spun around to see who was calling her.

"Danny?" She asked.

"Earth to Jazz! I'm home and I have company. Meet Sam," Danny said, pushing Sam in front of him with a big smile on his face. Sam observed Jazz some more and saw that Danny was indeed telling the truth, they looked nothing alike. Her eyes were sort of teal and she wore a big smile directed at Sam.

"Hi Sam! I've heard so much about you! Its good to finally meet the girl who has been on my brother's mind for the past week. You must be good for him to fall so fast for you," Jazz teased. Sam laughed at this, Jazz proved to be a very interesting person. Danny on the other hand was still not used to people teasing him and Sam and he blushed a deep red and folded his arms over his chest. He even pouted.

"I knew I would regret this," he mumbled.

"Stop mumbling to yourself, Danny and start showing your girlfriend around the house," Jazz rose from the bed.

"She's not my girlfriend," Danny said.

"He's not my boyfriend," Sam said simultaneously. Jazz looked between them and smiled even wider.

"Whatever. I'll go get some dinner ready while you two lovebirds look around the house," Jazz said and walked out.

"We're not…" Danny began, but he was interrupted by Sam putting a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her.

"Somehow I get the feeling that whatever we say is not gonna work," she said. Danny sighed and relaxed.

"You know Jazz already," he said, "now let me show you where I sleep."

"You don't sleep in that room, Danny, you don't sleep at all."

"Of course I do, you just don't know how I do it," he replied and walked into a room decorated in blue, black and silver. The ceiling was like the sky. It was black and had glow in the dark stars and moons stuck on it. A spacecraft hung from the ceiling. His room was surprisingly neat and his stuff organized.

"After my parents got kidnapped and I shut the world out, I didn't have friends so I picked up a couple hobbies," he said as he looked proudly at his room. Sam eyed his neat bed. It was a comfortable looking blue and the bed was a queen sized one.

"I don't think I'd call being a neat-freak a hobby," she said going slowly around his room.

"After a while I found out that I actually liked having a room where I knew where everything was and my hobby turned into a habit."

"I like your habit, it comfortable." Sam fell back unto his bed, making herself comfortable. Danny just laughed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I hope you know who's gonna fix that bed when you get up," he said. Sam smiled.

"Yup, you are," she said, her amethyst eyes sparkling. For a second, Danny's mind was filled with the wonderful colour of her eyes and he felt a magnetic force slowly drawing him to her. Sam felt the same way as she looked into his baby blue eyes that were once icy.

"Hey guys! Dinner's ready!" Jazz yelled from downstairs. Danny was the first to look away, secretly thanking Jazz for her interruption.

"Wow, that was fast," Sam said as she got off of the bed.

"Knowing Jazz, it'll probably be microwaveable mac and cheese," Danny said as he started downstairs, Sam close behind. As they entered the kitchen, Danny's eyebrows shot up.

"What. The. Hell. Is. That?" He asked as he pointed to the grass on the plates in front of them.

"Well, I for one know that Sam is an ultra-recyclo vegetarian. Didn't you know that Danny?" Jazz asked.

"I don't think I did. Wait a second…how do you know?"

"I have my sources, now let's eat!" Jazz turned to get the soda out of the refridgerator and Sam and Danny looked at each other.

'How'd she know?' Sam's look told Danny. He shrugged.

'Big sisters have a way of knowing stuff,' he tried to communicate to her. She nodded and they turned to see Jazz pouring the grape soda into their glasses. They took a seat, sadi grace and began to eat. Well… Sam and Jazz began to eat, Danny couldn't tell what was edible from what was inedible. He poked his grass and swore he saw it grow just a tiny bit.

"There is no way I am eating this," Danny said, dropping his fork and folding his arms.

"Fine, suit yourself," Jazz said and started to chat with Sam. They were so engrossed in talking that they forgot Danny was there.

"Fine, I'll go get something for _me _to eat, for _me_," Danny said and got up to cook some mac and cheese.

After Dinner

Sam and Jazz had become fast friends and Danny was feeling left out. The girls were laughing and talking "girl language" that he didn't understand. He rolled his eyes as he finished the dishes.

"It's too bad that you have to leave. I love having your over. You're so much better company than Danny," Jazz said.

"I could stay over for the week. My parents aren't home and they won't be back for a while, Sam said, eager to stay and talk with Jazz.

"But won't they be worried when they call and you don't answer?" Jazz asked.

"You don't have to worry about that, my parents…they…we have an understanding."

"Um…okay. I'm glad you'll be able to stay and the good thing is, I can work from home and I heard you got suspended today. Sorry about that by the way."

"Paulina had it coming." And there was laughter.

"Could you please stop ignoring me," Danny pleaded.

"We're not ignoring you, Danny," Sam said. She got up and walked over to Danny who was leaning on the sink. She looped her hand through his and smiled up at him. Jazz smiled at the scene.

"Oh my gosh! I just remembered! I have paperwork to do. Danny, get her settled somewhere and I'll see you guys tomorrow." With that, Jazz went upstairs for the night. Sam's phone began to ring. She looked at the caller ID. It was from her home. She diverted the call knowing that it was Tony. As a second thought, she turned off her phone and pushed it back into her pocket.

"Who was that?" Danny asked.

"Tony," she answered. Danny rolled his eyes and they made there way upstairs.

He turned on the light in his room and rummaged through his drawer. He flung out some pajamas that were way too small for him.

"You can sleep in those and you can have the bed. I'll sleep somewhere else," he said.

"You can sleep beside me if you want," Sam said. Danny looked at her.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Positive," she said.

"Okay then," he said and stripped himself down to his boxers right in front of her. Sam took the chance t ogle his body. After a few seconds, she snapped out of it and covered her eyes, laughing.

"Danny! Not in front of me!" She screamed playfully.

"What do you care?" He asked as he launched himself unto the bed.

"Cover your eyes, I'm gonna change," Sam said. Danny turned his head from her and in two minutes, she was beside him. He turned off the light and turned his back to her.

"Danny," she said. He turned to her. She took the chance to snuggle up to him.

"That's better," she said and easily drifted off to sleep. Danny lay awake for about an hour before drifting off to sleep. Girls were weird.

**Okay, if there are any mistakes, please forgive me. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and maybe, just maybe, I can ended up with 70 reviews. What do you guys think? You can make it happen. Please do! Thanks again to those who reviewed to make me now have 54 reviews! Thanks to those who reviewed for chapter 8 also, I don't think I thanked you in that chapter. Anyway, later! Expect an update next week!**


	11. ATTACK!

**This chapter was written ages ago, but I had problemswith the net. However,now it is up! YEAHHH!Thanks to the following for reviewing and making my review count go up to 60 something: Smallvillegirl2, YouHitMyHeart101, Pstom, Shida San, goth.one.** **symbolicmoons and Nic0la-2oo8. Sorry if I left anyone out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom and that's that, no funny addition to laugh at, just me…not owning Danny Phantom.**

**Chapter 11: ATTACK!!**

Tuesday had been filled with fun for Sam. She spent the entire day with Jazz, learning how to use various ghost equipment. Sam was sure it would come in handy one day as she was sure that the ghosts would attack her again, it was just weird that they hadn't attacked her in a while.

She slept beside Danny again on Tuesday night, feeling the need to be rebellious, feeling the need to give her parents something to be really upset about, even though they couldn't see her and probably wouldn't know. She felt safe in his arms and she slept peacefully for the whole night.

On this particular Wednesday morning, Danny overslept and it was Jazz who had to wake him up and in turn she woke up Sam.

"Danny! You're going to be late for school!" Jazz tried to shove him awake. He only mumbled incoherently and went back to sleep. Sam's violet eyes opened to look at Danny's closed eyelids. The next thing she saw was Jazz trying to wake him.

"Did you have to wake me up too? I have no school for the rest of the week!" Sam complained.

"Just because you got suspended doesn't give you the excuse to sleep late. I hope you know little lady that I plan on making you do something constructive today! Today will not be like yesterday. I'm in a serious mood today," Jazz said. To make herself seem even more serious, she crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at Sam.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Sam said, rolling out of the bed. Jazz smiled satisfied with her work. Sam stood beside Jazz and both of them looked at Danny. He seemed too deep in sleep to know that his room was probably on fire.

"He's so cute when he's asleep," Sam muttered. It was intended to be a thought, but to her horror, Jazz heard it. Jazz slipped a sly look at Sam. Sam blushed pink and looked away.

"Danny, get up!" Jazz said. Danny mumbled incoherently again and went back to sleep.

"It's a wonder he doesn't snore," Sam said.

"Oh, Danny! Sam is being attacked by ghosts!" Jazz said. Danny woke with a start, out of the bed in the blink of an eye.

"Going gho…heeeeyyyy Sam," Danny caught himself in time. Jazz tried to suppress a laugh and was not succeeding. Danny sent a "I hate you" look to Jazz. The look seemed to bounce right off her as she gave Danny a big smile.

"You're late. Get dressed, eat your breakfast and Sam will walk with you part of the way," Jazz said then she left the room. Danny looked at Sam who had a slight smile on her face.

"Morning Sam, what time is it?" He asked. Sam glanced at the clock on Danny's bedside table.

"Wow, you're definitely getting in trouble," she said as she looked at it. Danny walked over to where she stood and grabbed up the clock. His eyes widened at the time. It was 8:36. School had started 6 minutes ago.

"I'm late!" Danny yelled and in the blink of an eye, he rushed out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom.

"Okay then," Sam said, the thought of where she'd get clothes from just entering her mind. She looked at the door and saw Danny leaning against the frame.

"Aren't you supposed to be taking a shower?" She asked.

"I can't believe I was rushing to the bathroom. I don't care if I'm late…well…I never used to care until you came into my life last week," he said, still leaning against the frame.

"Well, since you're not going to take a shower, I think I will," Sam said. Danny's eyes widened.

"HELL NO!! Girls take too long in the bathroom!" And the race for the bathroom began.

As Sam stepped out of Danny's house with Danny behind her, her phone rang. The caller ID said Tucker. She answered it.

"Hey Tuck, what's up?" Sam asked.

"I have a surprise for you, Sam," he said.

"And that would be…" Sam asked as she began walking behind Danny.

"Just give Danny two minutes," Tucker said.

"What? What are you talking about?" Sam asked as they turned a corner that Sam was sure didn't lead to the high school.

"Is something going on here? Where are we going, Danny?" Sam asked.

"SURPRISE!!" A familiar voice yelled, knocking Sam backward onto her butt. She stared, surprised at the two grinning figures above her.

"TUCKER? What are you doing out of school?" She asked.

"I decided to visit my best friend! Aren't you happy to see me?" Tucker asked with his arms wide open.

"Happy to see you? Of course, but what the hell are you doing out of school? You don't normally ditch school. I didn't think you had it in you. I'm actually proud," Sam said as she attempted to get up. Danny and Tucker held out their hands to her. She took them and they hauled her up. She brushed off the imaginary dust on her skirt and fell in step with the boys. Tucker whispered something to Danny and they both laughed…like two boy-crazy schoolgirls. Sam rolled her eyes at them.

"So, today was planned?" Sam asked.

"Yep, someone actually called me and told me that my best friend was suspended. That person also told me that he slept with her," Tucker laughed. Danny shoved him so hard that he almost tripped over his own feet.

"Hey! I was just joking!" Tucker held up his hands in defense.

"When did you two turn into such great friends, chatting on the phone like two girls," Sam asked.

"Since you stopped calling him," Danny said, pointing to Tucker.

"Tucker, I'm sorry, it's just that…" Sam began, but Tucker cut her off with a hand raised to tell her to stop.

"As your best friend, Sam, I am able to understand what's going on in your life without you telling me. And I can totally understand that Danny Fenton, being a new male in your life, causes you to…to…to…totally lose your mind and want him more than any girl ever has and ever will," Tucker started off seriously, but ended in a run, literally. Sam's mouth fell open as she watched the two boys race down the street, laughing wildly.

"TUCKER FOLEY! DANIEL FENTON!" AAHHHHHHH!" Sam yelled as she started after them, feet hitting the ground twice as fast as theirs and her lithe body moving gracefully and quickly. The boys glanced behind them and freaked when they saw her so close. Tucker screamed and tripped, almost falling. Danny caught his shirt and dragged him around a corner.

"I'm gonna get you two!" Sam yelled as she smoothly took the corner…only to run into Tucker and Danny who in turn had run into a whole pack of ghosts. Sam stared wide-eyed at the ghosts in front of them. There were so many that she was afraid to count. Danny's face hardened. So this was why they hadn't attacked in a while. He knew them all, well, mostly. He could spot Ember, Skulker, Desiree, The Box Ghost, The Lunch Lady, Youngblood, Johnny 13 and his shadow, Walker and Spektor. He saw one that he had never seen before and this ghost had an obvious interest in Sam. Danny glanced back at his friends and backed up from the group of ghosts.

"After 3, I want you both to run, separate ways," Danny said so that Tucker and Sam could hear. They nodded and Tucker gulped, ready to run for his life.

"1…2…"Danny said softly, "3!" He shouted and the two ran off, splitting up. Tucker ran like he was crazy, screaming his head off at the same time. Never once did he look back.

"Going ghost!" Danny yelled almost simultaneously. In a bright flash of light he transformed from Danny Fenton to Phantom. In the blink of an eye, he split himself into 10 and chased after the ghosts.

Sam looked behind her and noticed a bright flash of light. She focused on the road she was running on and she screamed when a ghost popped up out of nowhere and stood right in front of her way. She screamed and tried to hit the brakes, but it wouldn't work and she fell…for the second time that day. She tried to crawl away from the ghost who was tall and had shoulder-length blue hair and amazing green eyes almost like Phantom's. The difference, these eyes held no warmth. He smirked and crossed his muscular arms, knowing that he had her.

"I knew this would happen eventually my dear, Samantha," he said.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Sam asked as she continued to back away, her muscles almost numb. He only smiled and created an ectoplasmic ball in his left hand. He flung it at Sam. She rolled out of the way and willed her arm muscles to work. She pushed herself up and began to run. She didn't know where she was going or even if she was going anywhere, she just knew that she was moving. She jumped into the bushes, rolled and landed on her chest. She looked up to see Phantom attack the new ghost from the air. The ghost slammed into the concrete with Phantom straddling him.

"Who are you and what interest do you have in Sam?" Phantom asked as he held the throat of the new ghost.

"I am Camouflage and that girl, Samantha is very pretty. I wouldn't mind having her for myself. The only thing that stands in my way is you," he said. Danny caught onto his British accent. He realized something and he remembered a conversation he had had with Jazz a while back. He was right! Camouflage disappeared, even though Phantom could still feel him. However, this threw Phantom off and soon, Camouflage was on top, choking Phantom.

"If you haven't guessed, I blend into my surroundings perfectly," Camouflage said. Phantom was struggling to get free, but Camouflage wouldn't let go. Phantom brought up his knee to collide with the ghost's stomach. He let out a grunt of pain and Phantom used this moment to kick him off. Camouflage fell a few feet back and Phantom was up in a few seconds, sending ectoplasmic blasts at the ghost. They all connected. When the dust cleared, there was no Camouflage. Phantom looked around and saw nothing. He closed his eyes and tried to sense him. Behind him. Phantom turned around, his right hand clenched into a fist.

"Too late," Camouflage whispered into his ear and Phantom felt a searing pain in his abdomen. He fell onto one knee and held his stomach. He felt a similar pain in his back and very soon, all over him. He could barely move. Camouflage appeared behind Phantom, a smirk in place.

"So this is the mighty Phantom, the one Plasmius cannot bring himself to fight. I've seen the power of Plasmius, halfa and it far exceeds yours," he said. This got Phantom upset. It got him very upset and he spun round so fast and with so much ease that Camouflage was taken aback. Phantom took in a breath and let it out producing a ghostly wail. Camouflage tried to push through it, but it was too powerful. Not only did it blow him away (literally), but he felt like he was being torn apart, from the inside out.

'What is this power? It's so great?' Camouflage said as he collided with a tree quite painfully. He winced as he touched the ground. Sam tried her best not to scream as he collided into the tree that was right in front of her. She had witnessed the entire fight and as Camouflage faded from view, she knew it was over.

Phantom could feel the pains disappearing with the body of Camouflage. For a few minutes, he stayed on guard, trying to keep his ghost sensing skills sharp. After he was sure that Camouflage was gone, he flew off to find the other fighting Phantoms.

In the next two minutes, Phantom was one again with a full thermos. He smiled to himself. He had sure taken care of their business. He quickly glanced around to see if anyone was nearby. No one in sight. He quickly changed back into Fenton. That was a mistake on his part. A big one.

Danny and Sam said goodbye to Tucker as he boarded a bus to get back home.

"My mom is going to kill me!" Tucker yelled through the window.

"Tell her an evil ghost took over your body for the day!" Danny yelled. Tucker laughed.

"Sure will. Bye guys! And Danny…take special care of Sam," Tucker said.

"I will," Danny replied and the bus was gone. Danny turned to Sam.

"You got all the things you need for the rest of the week?" He asked, referring to the stop they had made at her house earlier. Sam nodded and they both headed inside the house.

"Wanna have a pajama party?" Danny asked. Sam looked up at him, an eyebrow cocked.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Isn't it what you girls do best?" He asked. Sam rolled her eyes and shook her head at him. He laughed and Jazz stepped out of the kitchen to tell them that dinner was ready. Very soon, they were all sitting at the table, eating dinner. After dinner, Danny went upstairs to do his homework and Sam followed. The smile that Sam had on her face throughout dinner fell as she climbed the stairs behind Danny. She had decided on what to do and she was going to do it that night. They entered the room. Sam closed the door and leaned against it.

"Danny," Sam said.

"Yeah," he answered, turning to look at Sam. She was biting her lower lip and avoiding his eyes. He knew something was up. She walked up to him and cupped his cheeks. To his surprise, she leaned in and kissed him.

"We need to talk…about today," she said and Danny's heart began to race.

**Okay, I was kinda distracted writing this, but yippee! it's finished!! The chapter…not the story. And this is where the fun starts. The story will start to get interesting form here on out. I can't wait to finish it! (Squealing). Let's see how many reviews I can get from this. I really would like 100 or more for the entire story, but, as long as you guys enjoy it, I'm happy! Expect another chapter before the week is up. Yep, you heard right, before the week is up and I'm sure y'all will enjoy the next chapter.**


	12. Danny's A GHOST!

Sorry for rushing the last chapter but I am soooo excited to finish this story

**Sorry for rushing the last chapter but I am soooo excited to finish this story. I am so sorry about this chapter! It should have been out sooner, but I guess I was just getting used to the computer. I am currently in Florida, looking forward to having a good time. This chapter is dedicated to Renny. She has provided the inspiration for me to finish this chapter. THANK YOU! Let me warn you from now, I have an obsession with bedroom scenes. **

**Thanks to the following reviewers: Smallvillegirl2, EverMindTheRuleOfThree, goth.one, NicOLA-2008, YouHitMyHeart101, Devilchild93, Miss Randomnessocitianism and Me-agaisnt-the-world!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, but I do own a computer that stinks :).**

**Chapter 12: Danny's…A GHOST!!**

The Next Week: Saturday

Sam felt the light touch of someone's fingertips on her face. She opened her eyes to the morning and smiled.

"Hey you," Danny said, now caressing her cheek. He was propped up on an elbow, looking down at Sam.

"Hey," Sam said, smile still in place. Danny smiled too and bent down to capture her lips in a kiss. Sam closed her eyes and brought him closer by wrapping her arms around his neck. Soon, Danny was partially on top of her. His kisses trailed from her lips, down to her chin, down to her neck, the swell of breast above her bra and her smooth, milky stomach. Sam ran her fingers through his hair and soon, he was attacking her lips, sucking and nibbling on them, just the way she liked it. Her fingers memorized the contours of his abs, so strong and sure. The door flew open and snapped them out of their make-out session.

"What are you guys doing?" Jazz asked, standing at the doorway, arms crossed.

"Jazz," Danny said sheepishly, "good morning," he added, getting up from the bed.

"Danny! What happened to your clothes?" Jazz asked. Danny looked down and realized that he was only in his boxers. He blushed deeply and scratched the back of his neck, nervously. Sam sat up in bed, revealing her half naked self also. Jazz gasped and turned away.

"Is this what happens when I let the two of you sleep in the same bed? Never again," Jazz said. Sam opened her mouth to explain, but Tucker interrupted.

"Morning guys…what the hell?" He said as he entered the room. Danny rolled his eyes and groaned. Sam opened her mouth to once again, try to explain, but her phone began to ring. She reached for it on the bedside table.

"Hello," she answered it.

"Where the hell are you, Sam? I just went to check on you, but you weren't in your room!" A desperate voice shouted at her.

"Tony, calm down, you know I'm over Danny's house with Tucker…AND Danny's sister," Sam said to her friend. They had gotten friendlier over the past week.

"You slept in different rooms, right?"

"Duh! What kind of girl do you take me for?" She asked as she got up from the bed.

"Make sure, my darling Samantha. What time will you be home?"

"I don't know, late."

"NO! NO! NO! I want you to get back here by 6 this evening!"

"Whatever Tony, deal with it!" Sam laughed and hung up the phone. She turned to face everyone.

"You two are not married just yet, so could y'all explain where all the clothes went?" Tucker asked as he pointed at Sam. Sam walked over to Danny and looped her arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You guys have given me nothing fun to do since you hooked up last week, I can't even make fun of this," Tucker said, "this" relating to the half-naked situation Danny and Sam were in.

"You guys are jumping to conclusions. Nothing happened. And that's it," Sam said. Jazz turned around to finally look at them.

"Isn't that right, Danny?" Sam looked up at him.

"Definitely," Danny said, looking straight at Jazz. Sam smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

"So, could we please have a bit of privacy?" Sam asked.

"No problem, didn't wanna see you guys in the act anyway," Tucker said quickly and left. Jazz shivered dramatically at what Tucker said and walked out behind him.

"Come on you guys! She didn't mean it that way!" Danny called after them.

"Give it up, Danny. Best friends will always be best friends and sisters will forever be sisters," Sam shook her head at them.

"It amazes me at times how smart you are," Danny said sarcastically. Sam punched him and ran him out of the room.

"Go take a shower!" She yelled before she closed the door.

At The Cinema

"Remember the last time we were here?" Tucker asked as they collected their drinks and snacks.

"What happened the last time?" Jazz asked.

"You really wanna know?" Danny asked as he winced at the memory.

"Umm…duh! Why else would I ask? Now spill!" Jazz said.

"I don't think you need to know," Danny said, "now lets go find us some seats," he added, trying to change the subject.

"You're not getting out of this one," Jazz said.

"There was a fight with Tony last time, and we almost got banned," Tucker said. Jazz looked at Danny who was shooting Tucker a "I can't believe you just told her that!" look. Tucker shrugged, sipped his soda and walked ahead of them. Jazz's mouth was agape as she looked at Danny. She stood akimbo and prepared herself to lash him with her words.

"Daniel Fenton! How come I didn't know about this? Am I your big sister for nothing? It seems so! What happened that you just HAD to fight it out in a cinema?" Jazz asked.

"Cut him some slack, Jazz, please. He was fighting Tony because Tony and I…well…we had a slight disagreement," Sam stood up for Danny. Her skin felt clammy at the memory, but she put it behind her, after all she was now friends with Tony.

"Speaking of Tony, I don't like that you've become friends with him, Sam. I mean, he's such an asshole," Danny said.

"Language, Daniel," Jazz said and walked ahead to join Tucker.

"Stop calling me that, will you, Jazz!" Danny pleaded. His sister continued as if she didn't hear anything.

"Well, you're going to have to learn to live with it, just as I learned how to live with him."

"And I don't like him living in your house and I HATE that he's calling you asking you where you are. That's supposed to be my job!" Danny said.

"Will you calm down, please and don't let us argue out here," Sam said seriously.

"How can I NOT argue with you? Its like he never did anything wrong to you, Sam!"

"That's because I have forgiven him, Danny! Not everybody's that bad when you really get to know them!"

"Now, you're picking up for him.. I won't forget the reason I fought him in this cinema, it was for you and I don't regret it. If they had banned me, I wouldn't care because I did the right thing and stood up for you. I did it for you."

"Well…who asked you to? Can't you just get it in your big head that people change and people adapt to their surroundings and Tony happens to be a very nice guy…"

"A very nice guy who must keep track of your ass every minute of the day," Danny interrupted. As if waiting for a cue, her phone began to ring. Danny sighed and threw his heads backwards.

"Hello," Sam said.

"Hey, Samantha," Tony said.

"Hi Tony," Sam said. Danny rolled his eyes and leaned against the snack counter. He couldn't believe she had just stopped their "creative discussion" so as to talk to Tony.

"I miss you, where are you?" Tony asked.

"You really need to stop asking me that question," Sam said, glancing at Danny. Danny's eyes never moved from hers.

"But, I need to know where the hell you are so that I don't get worried. Especially when you're with that bloody fool, Daniel."

"I'm not in the mood to have this discussion right now, Tony. I'm kind of busy."

"What are you doing?"

"I gotta go, okay?"

"Wait, Samantha, wa…" And Sam hung up the phone. Danny didn't lose a single second.

"When did you start taking crap from other people?" He asked.

"Can we just go inside and forget about this?"

"NO! We've only been together for what…a week and I'm sick and tired of him calling you every possible moment and I'm tired of you succumbing to him and his little desires and wants. Have you even told him that I'm your boyfriend?" Danny asked. With this, Sam looked down, avoiding Danny's eyes.

"Oh my goodness, Sam! You didn't tell him? And I'm guessing Tucker wouldn't have known if I hadn't told him, would he? What's your problem, Sam? Don't you trust me? If you didn't then you should have backed out of this relationship before it even started!"

"Will you just SHUT UP!! You make it seem like I'm the bad person in this relationship, as if I'm the one causing all the trouble! There are mistakes on your part too, Danny! And don't act as if you don't! The question is not if I trust you, it's if you trust me! If you trusted me then you wouldn't be thinking that much about Tony. You think I'll fall for him Danny. I know it, you think the reason I, as you say, take crap from Tony is because I wished I was with him instead of you. That's not so Danny." Sam yelled. She was so worked up that she was feeling a little light headed and her eyes were wet. Tucker and Jazz walked out of cinema 2 only to come upon the reason as to why Danny and Sam were not in their seats.

"Maybe this is a bad time," Tucker said. Danny sighed and his anger died down.

"Sam, I'm sorry, but…" He started.

"But maybe we rushed into this a little too quickly," Sam finished, "I agree with you Danny. I too think this whole relationship wasn't thought through properly enough," she added. She looked at Tucker and Jazz then at Danny then she walked off.

"Sam. I'm sorry," Danny said. Then all hell broke loose. The roof smashed in, debris falling on everyone. Tucker and Jazz dived for cover as Danny dived for Sam. He was too late. She was in the clutches of The Fright Knight. Danny pushed himself up and dusted the dirt from his clothes as he watched Walker smiling dangerously at him. Danny never noticed the panic all around him: people screaming, people running, people and property on the ground or even Jazz and Tucker who still lay on the floor. All he could see was Sam, about to suffer because of him and only him.

"Put her down!" He yelled, standing up powerfully. The knight only threw back his head and let out a loud laugh.

"You sorry excuse for a halfa. Plasmius has ordered me to do this not to mention you're a wanted ghost child. You want your little girlfriend back, then you'll have to switch. I want you in place of her!" The ghost said.

"Aren't you supposed to be working for Pariah? What are you doing here?" Jazz asked as she stood up.

"Plasmius is now ruler, Pariah is no longer my superior," The Fright Knight said.

"What the hell! Let me go! Let me go!" Sam screamed, kicking and screaming as she dangled from the hand of the knight. He didn't even glance at her.

"So, are you willing. Unfortunately I cannot kill you because my master wants you alive so that you can suffer by his hands," the knight said, "however, if you don't, I am happy to inform you that I received no orders about not killing the girl," he added. Danny looked at Sam, who was still trying to get loose then he looked at the ghost whom he knew would not think twice about killing Sam. He sighed.

"Fine," he caved in.

"I don't want Danny Fenton, I want Phantom," the Fright Knight said. Danny didn't hesitate. Anything to save Sam.

"Going ghost," he said and right there and then he transformed. The dark ghost laughed out loud as Phantom took the place of Danny. Sam ceased all kicking and screaming as she watched the transformation. Her mouth was agape as she stared at Phantom, the ghost kid.

**I love this chapter, don't you? Well, I'm looking forward to many reviews telling me about what they think, either that or no reviews thus showing that you guys now hate me. Please don't kill me. I think there will be five more chapters before it ends. Tell me what you think about a sequel.**


	13. The Breakup

It is so good to know that people actually do read my A/N's and that makes me happy

**It is so good to know that people actually do read my A/N's and that makes me happy. What makes me even happier are the reviews I received from all those lovely people who reviewed. By the way, they are: Smallvillegirl2, goth.one, Miss Randomnessocitianism, PhantomGirl12, YouHitMyHeart101, Viva La Brookie, dessyweird51 and Devilchild93. I didn't miss anyone, did I?**

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom unfortunately does not belong to me, but this story is. MUAHAHAHAHA!! Okay then, that was weird.**

**Chapter 13: The Breakup**

Sam forgot all about her kicking and screaming as she stared at Danny who in turn was staring at the Fright Knight. The knight began laughing so hard that he almost dropped Sam.

"Danny," Sam managed to say through her shock. Danny turned sharply to face Sam only to see the hurt look on her face. Then he realized something, she didn't know who he really was and he never planned to tell her.

"Oh my gosh! Danny is Phantom! I need a moment," Tucker said and he fainted right into the arms of Jazz. She caught Tucker and tried to hold him up as her heart and brain raced.

"This is exactly what Plasmius wanted and now, I take my leave," the knight said. In the blink of an eye he vanished and Sam was falling and screaming. Danny raced to catch her. When he did, she was crying.

"Sam, you okay?" He asked as he looked at her, lovingly, as he placed her on her feet. As soon as she was on her feet she took a few steps back from Danny. He tried to hold her, but she only avoided him.

"Sam…" he said.

"No! Don't come any closer, Danny and how do you expect me to be okay? For a second there I thought I was going to die and I didn't think it was because of you. Because of your 'affiliation' with Phantom! No! I became your girlfriend because I wasn't afraid of all the ghosts attacking me. I had that feeling that comes only once in a lifetime. The feeling of love, and I wanted to be with you, Danny and I thought that meant complete trust and honesty. Obviously I was wrong. Why didn't you tell me you who Phantom?" She asked through tears. Phantom looked down.

"I was afraid," he answered simply.

"You were afraid? Afraid of what, Danny? That I would be afraid of you? That I would exploit you? We haven't known each other for that long, but you know me and I know you. I know you almost as much as how I know my best friend, Tucker. I wouldn't do that, you know I wouldn't. Why couldn't you tell me the biggest secret that you have, Danny. I told you mine and now I feel like an idiot! I spilled my heart to you Danny now this is what I get!" Sam exclaimed.

"How could I possibly tell you such a secret, Sam? Sure I could tell you stuff like how beautiful I think you are and how you're the best thing that has happened to me since my parents were kidnapped…but how, Sam, could I tell you that I am the guy who saves people from other ghosts? How could I tell you that I am Phantom? No one knows except my family and the ghosts. I've only known you for 3 weeks!" Phantom bellowed. Sam seemed shocked and speechless for a second, tears streaming down her face. Tucker opened his eyes and looked at Jazz who was now sitting on the floor with him in her lap, then he looked at Sam and Danny.

"Oh, I see. This brings up our argument right before a ghost almost killed me! You don't trust me, Danny! How are we to be together if you don't trust me? I knew everything was going too fast. I knew it, yet I kept telling myself that Danny Fenton was the sweetest, most innocent person I would ever know and he would never, ever willingly hurt me, because he loved me and he trusted me. I guess that was just how _**I**_ felt. I guess _**I**_ was the only one who wanted to prove something to this world. And you see where it got me…nowhere…with a broken heart," Sam said, trying to suck up her tears as she looked at Danny, hate in her eyes. Danny saw it too and cringed. He felt it burning him, it hurt.

"Sam, I do love you," Danny said.

'I don't want to hear it, Danny. And love, you have proved to me, is not possible in 3 weeks. It takes a lifetime to come about, that is if it even exists." Her words filled his brain and they kept repeating in his head. She turned to leave.

"Sam…" he began.

"Maybe we should have just stayed friends. Even better, I should have just left you alone that day we met, that was what you wanted, wasn't it?" She said and with those words, she walked away with not a glance behind her. Phantom only stared at her back until she vanished. Jazz walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder while Tucker stood back, uncertain of what to do or say or even if he should be friends with the boy who broke his best friend's heart.

"Danny," Jazz said in the softest voice she could use. He broke down in tears and let out an ear-splitting scream. Jazz removed her hand to cover her ears better and in that moment, he took off, flying straight through the hole that the Fright Knight had made. She looked up at him until he was nothing but a speck in the sky. She turned to Tucker to see if he was as struck as she was. He was. She could see he was caught between two worlds and she already knew whose side he would take.

"I'm going after Sam," he said and with those words, he took his leave. Jazz could do nothing but watch him leave also.

"_Hahahaha!" Plasmius laughed so loud that it echoed throughout the entire castle. Maddie looked up and around as she woke from her sleep. What was he laughing at?_

_His laugh only got louder at the scene that was now on his __crystal ball__. It was the scene of the heroic ghost, Phantom, flying up, up and up, tears streaming behind because he had lost someone and it was all because of Plasmius. The ghost beside him, Camouflage, smirked at the scene. He had done good work. His source had also done good work and now, she was his._

_Plasmius turned to the young ghost, an evil smile on his face._

"_I am glad I kept you around, young one. I get to see Phantom crash and crumble!! Hahahahaha! You have done great work. You may go back now, you will hear from me very soon," Plasmius said._

"_What about the girl, master?" Camouflage asked. Plasmius considered it for a moment._

"_She is yours for the time being," Plasmius said. Camouflage smirked even wider and bowed to his master. With the snap of the finger, the young ghost was back in Amity, in one of the biggest houses in the town. The door handle turned and then the door opened._

"_Hey Tony, you were right," Sam said to the boy who stood in front of her._

"_About what?" He asked, innocently._

"_About Danny," she said. On the inside he was laughing at the pathetic halfa, but on the outside, no one would have suspected a thing._

**How do you like that, now we find out that Tony, is the new ghost!! Gasp! OMG! Though 'm guessing most of you have know that for a while. I am so happy about this chapter, even though if it's a bit short. OMG! Danny and Sam broke up! Can you believe? Oh, I can't wait to write the next chapter!**


	14. I Know Who You Are

**I can't believe people actually read my A/N's!! I can't wait for this story to finish!! You won't see it coming!! Can anyone guess what'll happen at the end? I'm so excited!! Thanks to the following reviewers: Smallvillegirl2, goth.one, Miss Randomnessoctianism and theflocksally.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, but currently I am listening to Our Song by Taylor Swift. Its actually pretty good.**

**Chapter 14: I Know Who You Are**

**Next Week Wednesday**

Sam relaxed in her bed reading **The Penultimate Peril** by Lemony Snicket. Her phone began ringing. She rolled her eyes, already knowing who it was. She looked at the caller ID and saw Danny. She sighed and put down her book. She looked at the phone ringing, starting to wonder if she should answer, wondering if picking up the phone would make everything right again, wondering if the feeling she still had meant something, wondering if dating Tony was the right thing to do after breaking up with Danny. A knock came at the door and she jumped and turned around to see Tony smiling at her. She turned back to the phone. It had stopped ringing.

'Well, I guess I'll never find out then,' she thought and turned back to Tony with a smile on her face. He jumped on her bed and she laughed. He took her hand and gently kissed it. She smiled at him as he made his way up, to her shoulders and then even more up to her lips. He captured them and claimed them as his as his hands wandered and settled on her breast. She pushed away. Who would have thought she would end up with Tony?

"You know I told you never to do that," Sam said. He smiled and took her hands into his.

"I know, Sam, but you're so damn sexy…I can't resist you. I want to have sex with you right here, right now," he said and started kissing her again, this time with more passion. Sam pushed away again, but this time she stood up.

"You know I'm not ready for that yet Tony and I would like you as my boyfriend to respect what I want or at least wait until I'm ready," she said. He sighed and stood up again.

"I know, Sam. I know and I am trying. I will try, I promise. Its just so wonderful that you finally came around. I'm glad that you realized Daniel was no good," Tony said.

"Stop, don't remind me of him. I never thought 1 person could break your heart only after being with them for a week! How is that possible? I…I…never knew it was so easy for me to be hurt and having you now…I know I'm going to be okay, because deep down inside, I know you're the one, Tony. I just know!" Sam said and broke down in tears. Tony ran to hug her. She cried into his chest and he just held her.

"I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I wish he was dead!" Sam said. Tony smiled at that.

"Believe it or not, that can easily be arranged," Tony said. Sam pulled away gently and looked at him with tears in her eyes. Her eyes reflected pain and the need for something to be done.

"I know Tony. I know how easily you could take him out…well…until I found out he was…Phantom. I don't think its going to be easy Tony or should I say Camouflage!"

"How did you know?" Tony asked, surprised. Sam wiped her eyes and smiled a bit.

"It was a bit obvious. I've known for two weeks," she said, "remember when you attacked me…that was the time."

"But how?"

"Don't worry about that, just know that I know who you really are and I'm not afraid. Actually I'm glad because now someone can help me with my plan of terminating Danny. I don't like when people get me upset. They pay the price."

"Like Paulina?"

"Best example…and don't worry, I'm not mad at you for not telling me you were Camouflage, I mean, you were sent to kill Danny. Now, you have help. I know more about him than you do and possibly even Plasmius. We've spent so much time together over three weeks that its like he's a part of me…a part of me that needs to die!" Sam yelled, viciously.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Tony asked. Sam smiled.

"You don't have to tell me, I know. Now, take me to Plasmius," she said.

"WHAT?" Tony exclaimed.

"You heard me, take me to Plasmius!"

"I don't think that's possible, he's the one who does the calling."

"Well, do some thing to make him call you!"

"I can't!"

"I am not happy Tony! You said you would always make me happy! Now, MAKE. ME. HAPPY!" Sam shouted. Tony looked at her, wide-eyed. She was serious, she hated Daniel Fenton and she wanted in on the plan to get rid of him.

"You're really serious?" Tony had to ask, never expecting Sam to turn evil, though it was a wonderful thing.

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Sam asked. It was at that moment that a strange feeling overtook Sam and she felt herself spinning, spinning and getting nauseous until she passed out.

Sam opened her eyes and gasped. She wasn't in her room! Where was she? She sat up and looked around at the dark surroundings, her eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness. She almost jumped out of her skin when the place lit up immediately by torches on the walls beside her. Her eyes widened as she saw what she had wanted for a little less than a week, the evil ghost king, Plasmius, sitting on his throne set high above where she sat. Camouflage stood to his left.

"Hello, Samantha," Plasmius said. For a moment, fear struck Sam, but then she remembered that going through him was necessary for the plan and she stood up and stood tall.

"I want to help take Phantom down," she said, making her intention clear. Plasmius laughed.

"And why is that so, young Samantha? From my observations, you are rather close with said Phantom. Could it be possible that a plan was concocted by you and Phantom to take me out?" He asked, a smirk on his face. Sam gulped unnoticeably, but continued strong.

"From your observations, you must have noticed that Danny and I have had a disagreement," she said. He laughed again.

"Do you find me amusing?" Sam asked as her eyes narrowed.

"How could you tell? What gave me away?" He asked, laughing some more. Sam ignored him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, my dear, I do know and while the extra help is not needed especially from a human, once it is thought of, your help will be…well…helpful. But, I do not easily trust…"Plasmius started.

"I've already thought about it. I could get back with Danny, do whatever you want me to do to him, since he trusts me, then I'll be back with the information and soon, you will get what you've wanted for years," Sam cut him off.

"SILENCE!" He shouted. Sam didn't flinch.

"Am I to be scared, because I'm not. I know I can help you in so many more effective ways. I can get up close and personal. I can find out his strengths, his weaknesses, but what can your silly ghosts do? Only attack him and help him to get stronger which goes against what you really want. As Phantom gets older, he gets stronger. As the seconds tick away, the chance of you winning the ultimate battle decreases," Sam said defiantly. The ghost king sat still for a few minutes as if considering her proposal.

"You are a very smart girl, Miss Manson and your plan is genius. I will use you to get to him. I can tell you are sincere, but let me warn you. Do anything that you have not suggested, think about going against us and I will not send any of my ghosts for you, I will come myself and the result will not be good," he warned in a low, dangerous voice. To prove himself, he blasted a huge hole through the wall then began to laugh maniacally. Sam nodded and Camouflage smirked. The same nauseous feeling took Sam over and she was out.

**Now that I've made Sam evil, I wonder what you all will think. Muahahahahahahaha! Don't stop reading and reviewing people, it will get better, I promise and I want you all to stay until it ends. I feel so happy! Yeah!! Its short, but hopefully it s good. Maybe the rest of the chapters will be this short too.**


	15. I Love You

Hey guys

**Hey guys! I am sooo excited, you know why? Well, I got my first flame!! I am going to put it below and the reply just in case the anonymous reviewer reads this chapter. Thanks to the following reviewers: 4kitty101, Miss Randomnessocitianism, dessyweird52, Smallvillegirl2, goth.one (hi, what's up. How's the story coming on?) and special thanks to Jynxpixie who really made my day.**

**REVIEW FROM ANONYMOUS REVIEWER:**

Listen, I'm usually not this mean but I just had a bottle of whiskey and it's prompting me to say what's on my mind. What the 's wrong with you?! Nobody wants to read about Sam plotting to kill Danny. WHY THE WOULD YOU WRITE SOMETHING LIKE THAT?! This is pure ! Not only is it totally unbelievable, but it just shows a lack of writing skills. JESUS, this story turned from interseting to, WHAT THE . So any way I'm just letting you know I won't be reading this anymore. And everybody that writes a good review for this is just as much of a as you! And again sorry if I offended you; I'm not usually this mean or blatantly honest, but I just got done drinking. So there you go.

PS. You should discontinue the story.

**REPLY:**

I am not at all offended and I am not upset as a matter of fact, I want to thank u for my first flame. But not everything will have a good ending. Life isn't all butterflies and candy and this thing with Sam plotting to kill Danny is an essential part of my story. I just wish that u would finish it and see how everything works out, but I guess not. I won't discontinue the story becuz…well…I LOVE IT!! And I have other reviewers who also love it and even if only 1 reviewer remains after this, I'll finish this story for me AND for that one reviewer. I also wish that u had left some kind of contact so that u could get this, but that's how things are sometimes. And once again THANK YOU!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, but I do own the next less than five chapters of this story. Although I haven't started any of them. Oh well.**

Chapter 15: I Love You

Friday

Sam rushed out of the classroom as the bell rang trying to avoid Danny. She, Tony and Plasmius had not finalized their plans as yet and she didn't want him to suspect anything until the appropriate time. Unfortunately, she didn't move fast enough.

"Sam! Sam! Stop!" She heard Danny shout. She held on to her books tighter and walked faster, she couldn't allow him to catch up to her.

"We need to talk, Sam!" He said, sounding far-a-way. She turned into a deserted girls' restroom, hoping he wouldn't follow and intending to go out the window if it was necessary.

"You can't escape it," he said, his breath hot in her ear. She jumped and turned to face him, her face hard, and her back to the mirror that stretched across most of the wall.

"I don't have time for this," she said and tried to get past him. He stopped her stepping in front of her. Her eyes narrowed at she lifted her eyes to Danny's so that she could stare him down.

"I said…" she began fiercely, but Danny interrupted her.

"I don't care what the hell you just said, Sam! We need to talk! It can't be avoided, Sam and you know it!" He yelled.

"Someone is waiting for me," she said and tried to leave but he stepped in front of her yet again. He pulled her close to him and embraced her as he kissed her, passionately, meaningfully and lovingly. When he pulled away, she was speechless and she couldn't move. It had taken her by surprise and she couldn't believe it.

"I can't sleep, Sam. I can't eat! All I do is think about you. About how you make me feel, about how beautiful you are and about everything about you that I like. And then I think of what an idiot I've been and all the things I did wrong and I felt so guilty. I still feel guilty and seeing you everyday knowing that when I look at you, you won't look back and smile or give me a middle finger or anything…its driving me crazy, Sam and I want…I need you back. I need you in my life. You complete me," he said, spilling his heart.

"Oh, so you're Ying and I'm Yang, is that so Danny? One of us is evil and the other is good. As far as I'm concerned, three's a crowd and Danny, Phantom and Sam can't make a couple. You know why? Because that's three of us and one of us, obviously me, will be excluded at all times because Phantom has to go save stupid Amity! I left you because you didn't tell me. Now I hate you because of what you are! You should have told me and then all of this wouldn't have happened, but now there's no way you can save what we had. There is no way we'll be lovers, not even friends. There is no way I can forgive you for being the first one to break my heart, Danny! You broke my heart into a million pieces and left Tony to pick them all up!" Sam yelled, telling herself that she would not cry. Danny's eyes widened at the mention of Tony's name.

"What the hell…did you just say Tony?" He asked, staring straight into her lovely amethyst eyes that reflected hate and pain. He winched at the knowledge that he was the one who caused it. It hurt to know that he was the one who caused her beautiful eyes to reflect so much negative emotion, but it hurt even more to know that she was with Tony. He hated Tony, with a deep passion.

"Yes, I did," Sam stood defiantly, looking Danny straight into his ice blue eyes. Just for a little bit, a moment or two, Sam softened, just by looking into those eyes and she almost broke down and cried. In that moment she wanted to kiss him and make everything right and forget about what had happened and to help him rescue his parents. Danny would make things right, he would. In that moment she _knew_ he would. But after that single moment came the hurt and pain she felt in her heart. She almost laughed at the irony of it. If emotions were of the brain, why did her heart hurt?

"Let me get this straight, you and Tony…are a couple," he said, trying to get the words out of his mouth.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"HELL YES I HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT!! Do you have any idea who Tony is? Do you have any idea what he could do to you, Sam?"

"I know Tony is Camouflage and I know what he's capable of."

"So why the hell are you his girlfriend?" Danny asked in a dangerously low voice. Emotions were running through him faster than the speed of light and he was fighting the urge to drop to his knees, hold on to her legs and beg and cry until she agreed.

"Because he shares something common with me…hatred for you," Sam said. Danny couldn't fight it anymore and his eyes got blurry and a tear escaped followed by a flood of tears.

"Why are you doing this to me, Sam? Why? I love you, Sam. I love you," he said.

"I don't think you love me. It's just infatuation. I thought I was in love and look what happened, I will never be the same," she said and with those final words, she turned and briskly walked off and through the door. Danny didn't follow, she could tell. There were no footsteps and somehow Sam wanted him to follow. She bit her bottom lip and continued on her way, giving up the thought. Before long, her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and smiled through all her feelings. She flipped it open and pressed it to her ear as she waited outside under a tree for Tony.

"Hey Tuck, what's going on?" She asked.

"No, the question is what is going on between you and Danny," Tucker went straight to the point.

"That's not even a question anymore. We are no longer together and we will never be, not even friends," Sam answered.

"You're only saying that now, Sam. After a while, things will be clearer to you and…everything will be okay again," he said, praying that he could fix whatever the problem with his friends was. He didn't want to choose a side.

"Are you picking up for Danny? Oh my goodness Tucker? Aren't we best friends?" Sam asked in bewilderment.

'This is exactly what I'm avoiding!' Tucker thought as he also searched for something to say that would make Sam calm down and listen to him.

"Yes we are, but…" he began.

"But nothing Tucker! You should take my side! You should always take my side!" She yelled.

"Sam, just listen to me," Tucker pleaded, feeling bad. She was right, he should take her side. There had been many times where Sam had stood up for him, not even knowing what he had done.

"Listen to this," Sam said and hung up. She switched off her phone and stuck it in her pocket. She couldn't drag Tucker into all of this. She had to keep him away from what she knew would go down in a couple of months. She loved him too much. She felt a cold presence behind her and she turned around immediately.

"Hey…you okay? Your eyes seem a little blurry," Tony said, concern on his face. Sam nodded yes, but he didn't believe her.

"Sam, don't lie to me. What's wrong?" He asked. She nodded 'no' again and he sighed. He opened his hands to her and she hugged him. He kissed the top of her head as she tried to calm herself.

"Ready to walk home now?" He asked. She pulled away and nodded yes. He took her left hand in his right hand and started walking.

"Good, because we've got a meeting with Plasmius in a couple of minutes and he hates when anyone is late, after all he is the ghost king." Sam agreed with him by nodding and they began walking home briskly.

**I know that once again this is short, but I assure you I AM going according to how my plan is set out and there is going to be 1 (one) MAJOR time skip coming up soon. Oh, the next chapter is going to be GREAT!! I can't wait to write it. I am going to try to make it longer though. I know, lots of emotions!**


	16. Which Side Are You On?

I tried with this chapter

**I tried with this chapter. I hope you all like it after none for a couple of days. Did I forget to mention that I am waaaayyyyy excited? Anyway, I'll try not to let my excitement get in the way of an awesome ending. Thanks to the following reviewers:** **Goth.one, Miss Randomnessocitianism, dessyweird51, Jynxpixie, fluteplayer101, YouHitMyHeart101 and Smallvillegirl2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Chapter 16: Which Side Are You On?

Sam and Tony were walking home after school the next Monday. The weekend had been occupied with finalizing the plan for the defeat of Danny. While Plasmius and Tony totally trusted her, she didn't quite trust herself. What if she couldn't do it? What if she backed down? How would Danny rescue his parents then? She had to do it, she knew, but she was afraid.

"Let's take a short detour before we head home," Tony said as his hand tightened around Sam's waist.

"Sure, why not," she said. They took a turn down a deserted street. For a while, they walked in silence, leaving whatever noise Amity had and venturing into the deafening silence of the street. Soon, the trees on both sides of the road began to get taller and more compact.

"Wow, this is weird. I never knew Amity had a road like this. This is awesome. So quiet and lonely. Kind of romantic, don't you agree?" Sam asked as she pulled Tony closer.

"I found this road one day while I was flying around for Plasmius. It leads to another town, but that's not for miles and miles," he said, holding Sam to him and guiding her to the edge of the road, closer to the trees.

"So, ready to head back?" Sam asked.

"Why so soon, Sam? We could continue walking for a bit," he said, pushing her more and more toward the trees.

"If you haven't noticed the kind of shoes I'm in, they aren't really comfortable and do you realize that you're pushing me off the road?" Sam pointed out, trying to push back. When Tony didn't budge, a tinge of panic hit her.

"All part of the plan," he said as he pushed Sam off of the road and onto a tree. She let out an 'oof' as her back connected with the tree. Tony pushed himself against her and began kissing her.

"What plan? Stop it, Tony! Stop it!" Sam cried, trying to push him off. He however, was much stronger than her and managed to push her more into the spaces between the trees and away from the road. Fear struck Sam as her view of the road disappeared. Tony was more passionate with his kissing now and his hands began to wander. He pushed Sam to the ground and in a minute, his shirt was off, revealing his well-defined abs. Sam tried to crawl away, but he was on her in a second. He held her arms to the ground over her head and straddled her. He continued to kiss her. He held both hands to the ground with one hand now and the other hand worked on unbuttoning her blouse. She screamed and tried to thrash around, tears streaming down her face at her fate. He silenced her screaming with a deep kiss while his free hand managed to fully unbutton her blouse.

His hand gently touched her stomach and then moved up to her chest. He rested his hand on her breast and she closed her eyes and accepted her fate right there. His hand moved from her breast to her back and there he fiddled with her brassiere. He lifted his face from her and smiled with satisfaction, her brassiere was pulled. Sam let out one final scream as Tony reached to pull off the bra. As if on cue, a huge blast sent Tony rolling away from Sam. She was breathing heavily and for a moment she was frozen. Phantom landed in front of her.

"If you ever, I'll kill you!" He exclaimed. Tony raised himself up on one elbow, the attack a total surprise. In a second, Phantom was at Tony's side. Phantom kicked Tony in his stomach and that sent the teen rolling a couple more feet. Sam started crying again, sounding like she was having a kind of attack or something. Phantom totally forgot about Tony and rushed over to Sam.

"Sam, breathe. Breathe. I'm here, you don't have to worry, I'm here," he said, dropping to the ground and hugging her.

"I want to go. I want to go!" She said. Without a second thought, Phantom scooped her up into his arms and flew off with not a second glance back at Tony. Tony watched the halfa fly away with Sam and he smiled to himself.

'Idiot,' he thought.

At Danny's House

Phantom changed into Danny as he phased through the roof of his house and landed in his room. He set Sam on the bed and she turned her back to him. She was still crying and he wished he had been there before everything.

"Sam," he gently called her name, not knowing what else to do. She ignored him and pulled her feet up to her chest. He sat on the bed behind her. He kissed her softly on her shoulder. She spun her head around to look at him, fear still alive in her eyes.

"I won't do it, you know I won't," he said as he inched closer and hugged her from behind. She was tense and he wanted to relieve her of it. He didn't know how, but he had the urge to claim her as his own again, to actually fell her and to kiss her. God knew he wanted to have sex with her but he also knew he wasn't ready and neither was she.

"Sam," he said again, enjoying the taste of her name in his mouth. He kissed her again, but this time on her neck. He could feel her body loosening in his arms. He kissed her again and again, wanting her to know how he felt. Sam turned her face to him and she kissed him. Danny pulled away from her gently and got up off the bed. He held out his hand to her and she took her it. He pulled her off the bed with him. They stood facing each other, speechless. Danny kissed her again and his hands found his way to the undone straps of her brassiere. She jumped and pulled away.

"Danny, no," she said. He pulled the straps together and hooked them.

"I would never," he said. He removed his hands to caress her cheek and stroke her hair.

"Maybe you should," she said after a while and she began to unhook her bra.

"No! You know you don't want to and I know that it's not time," he said, stopping her. Her hands fell to her side and he buttoned up her blouse for her. He stepped back and smiled. She smiled a bit too.

"No need to worry, Sam. I'm here and I always will be," he said. At this, she broke down into tears, angry at herself for believing Tony was better than Danny.

Tuesday

Sam woke up, not knowing the time. She guessed it was early morning as she sat up. Then she noticed, Danny wasn't beside her. She waited until her eyes got used to the darkness and she realized that Danny was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Danny, you okay? What are you doing up?" She asked. He turned to her.

"I'm worried," he answered.

"About what?" She asked.

"About you, Sam," he said. She maneuvered her way to sit beside Danny. She placed a comforting hand on his.

"Its okay, I'm okay," she said. Danny could feel tears burning his eyes as he looked at her. His mind brought him back to when he had first met Sam. He never thought that all of this would happen. He never thought she would make such a difference in his life. And she never really knew how he felt and he was wondering if he was the only one that felt it. He just wanted to hold her in his arms and kiss her and have her forever, but he couldn't and he knew he couldn't do that for a while.

"No, it's not. I put your life in danger and I knew it and yet I…I was so selfish that I made you do it anyway!" He said. Sam hugged him and was tempted to kiss him, but she knew she couldn't. She wondered if Danny felt the way she did about him. She turned him to face her.

"Everything's gonna be okay, I promise. I know what I'm doing, just trust me."

"I do…100."

"Then, that's good. Let's go back to sleep," she said as her hands rested on his shoulders.

"Okay," he said. She made an attempt at a smile and found her way back to her place on the bed. Danny cuddled into his spot and prepared himself for sleep.

"Danny," Sam said. He turned to face her.

"Goodnight," she said and kissed him briefly on his lips. It was short, but it was the sweetest kiss ever. Sam turned her back to him. He shifted closer to her and embraced her.

"Yeah, goodnight," he said, enjoying her delicious scent. Sam smiled to herself and soon drifted off to sleep.

Sunshine filtered through the window and hit the two teens sleeping. Sam opened her eyes to the sun and tried to sit up. It was then she noticed that one of Danny's hands was flung over her and her legs were between his.

'Weird,' she thought as she corrected herself. She looked around at the room then at Danny who was now awake.

"Morning beautiful," he said as he also sat up. She kissed him and smiled.

"Morning sexy," she answered.

"I hope you're ready for school, because I'm not," he smiled also as he got up from bed and stretched.

"What am I going to wear then?" She asked, getting off the bed.

"Find something in my drawer," he said as he left for the bathroom. Sam looked after him and shook her head. She was going to wear his clothes to school…now wouldn't that make people stare. She smiled at it all.

"Hey, Danny, are you…up?" Jazz asked as she stepped into Danny's room. She stopped when she saw Sam.

"Umm…hey Jazz," she greeted the red head.

"Hi…Sam. What are you doing here? Did you and Danny make up?" She asked. Sam nodded yes. Jazz let a huge smile spread across her face.

"Well then…good morning! Where's Danny?" She asked.

"In the shower," Sam answered.

"Oh my goodness! I'd better leave. I have no idea what you two will do in this room. I have to spare my eyes," Jazz said leaving. Sam blushed ten shades of red at what Jazz was insinuating.

"JAZZ!" She yelled after the girl. All she got in response was laughter. Sam sighed and went on to pick out something to wear.

After 3 minutes, Sam had her outfit spread out on the unmade bad. Now, all that she wanted was Danny to get his bum out of the shower.

"Hey! I was going to wear that today!" Danny joked behind her. She turned around and her eyes met a quite wonderful sight. There stood Danny with only a towel wrapped around his lower half with water droplets hanging onto him. His damp hair hung into his face and his…whatever he used…had filled the entire room with its wonderful smell. He smiled at her and she had to admit, it was sexy.

"What's the use of a towel if you don't dry your body with it?" She asked, turning away from him. Her face didn't show any response to what she had just seen, but her heart was beating three times faster and her head was filled with images that she could have done without.

"I thought girls liked seeing half naked guys with abs," he said.

"When you get an eight pack then I'll be impressed," she said, grabbing a towel and poof from a drawer.

"I hate bulky. I think I'll just stay with my unfortunate six pack for the time," he said coming up behind Sam. She could feel every inch of him pressing up to her. It was driving her crazy. She turned around and was faced with a whole lot of SEXY! She smiled at him.

"Stop being a show-off and let me go take a shower," she said.

"Fine, but you will pay for not finding me sexy," he said, pouting just a little. It was so adorable.

"What's the price?" She asked. Flirting with Danny was fun.

"A kiss," he said and with that said, he leaned in and kissed her.

"Now, can I go shower?" She asked.

"Shower away princess," he said, stepping out of her way.

"FYI, I never said I didn't find you sexy," she said when she got to the door. Danny turned to her and caught her eyes roaming his body. She bit her lip and raised her eyebrows before walking off.

"Can I join you?" He joked.

"Are you kidding me? Hell no!" Sam said. Danny laughed and began to put on his clothes. He decided that he didn't want to be in his room when Sam came out of the bathroom. She'd probably tease him while she got dressed. He threw his bag on his back and walked out.

"Where are you going so soon?" Sam asked as he ran into her.

"I'm going down stairs to cook us breakfast," he said.

"Okay, it's not like I want you in the room while I'm dressing. You might pull my towel or something," she said as she slipped past him and into the room.

"Go put on some clothes," he said as he went down the stairs.

As he entered the kitchen, he saw Jazz sitting around the table, sipping coffee and reading the newspaper like someone's mother or father.

"Hey Jazz. Morning," Danny said as he opened the refrigerator. He pulled out two bagels and some cream cheese. As an after thought, he also pulled out some cheddar cheese and two different kinds of meat, sliced thin. He quickly sliced the bagel and layered it with cheese and meat for himself. For the other bagel, he added only cream cheese. During all of this, Jazz was watching him keenly. He opened the fridge again and searched for the orange juice.

"What's the matter, Jazz?" He asked as he turned to face her. She put down her coffee and her newspaper and leaned forward.

"You know you're going to have to ask her," Jazz said.

"I know, Jazz! But could you give it some time, please," Danny pleaded.

"You gotta remember, Danny. It's all part of the plan," Jazz said and resumed her position.

"What plan?" Sam walked in, decked out in Danny's black shirt with a red oval in the centre and his baggy washed out jeans. Jazz gave Danny a sharp glance then turned her attention back to her paper.

"I'll tell you later, but…it has something to do with…with…Tony," Danny said. Sam froze at the name.

"I don't want to hear it," she said.

"Okay, Sam," he said, glancing at Jazz. She was reading the paper.

"I made bagels and orange juice for you," Danny said. Sam took them.

"Thanks, you're so sweet," she said and kissed him on the cheek. They sat at the table and had breakfast. Soon after, they headed off for school.

After School: At Danny's House

Jazz, Sam and Danny were all down in the basement, known as the lab to their parents. Every time the Fenton siblings went down there, they were washed over with vivid memories of their loving parents. Now, as the two girls sat, watching Danny test his strength, the memories were all there and that made Danny try harder.

"Wow, you're good!" Sam said. It had seemed weird to Danny when Sam asked if she could see how strong he was and to see his different powers, but he had agreed to it anyway, knowing that he had better work on his powers and fighting if he wanted to rescue his parents. He knew all of this was possible…if everything went according to plan.

"Yeah, but I need to work on this trick of splitting myself into two or three and then changing one or two of my clones into Danny. And I'm working on Danny being able to do it without changing into Phantom," he said as he finished showing off his acid power which was purple/green.

"Awesome presentation! I never knew you were this strong!" Sam said.

"He has made significant progress since…since…well, we all know," Jazz said, giving Phantom a round of applause.

"Okay, I have to try it. I have to get it," Phantom said. He inhaled and then exhaled. He closed his eyes and tried to do his trick. Out of nowhere, two clones of Phantom stood beside the halfa. There was obvious pressure on Phantom; the expression on his face said it all. His eyebrows almost met in frustration and he was baring his teeth. His clones became hazy and he let out a scream. He fell to the floor and the two girls ran to his side. The figures disappeared and left Danny on the floor with Jazz and Sam by his side.

"Danny, Danny. Are you hurt?" Jazz asked, sitting on the ground and pulling Danny's head onto her lap. Sam bent over him and kissed him on the forehead. She cupped a cheek with a hand and his eyes opened to look into Sam's eyes. She sighed with relief and sat down.

"You're okay," Jazz said. She kissed him on his forehead and visibly relaxed. Danny pushed himself up onto his elbows and smiled.

"Of course I'm okay, I just need a little work is all. I was able to do this some time ago, but…I don't know. Somehow, I'm not getting stronger. Its weird, I know, but I don't know how," he said. Jazz stood up and helped Danny up also. He brushed off his clothes and straightened himself up.

"I'm fine, Jazz," Danny said, seeing the look on Jazz's face. She let go of him and he took a step forward.

"Catch him!" Jazz shouted to Sam as Danny did a face vault. Sam caught him, almost going down.

"Wow! He's kinda heavy! Jazz! Help!" Sam screamed.

Danny could see the ceiling of his room and he could also hear Sam and Jazz laughing somewhere close by.

"Hey, what happened, you guys?" He asked as he sat up. Jazz and Sam immediately turned to look at him. At the sight of him sitting up, they started to fuss.

"No! You have to lie down," Jazz said, reaching over and trying to make Danny lay back down. He did, but looked at them like they were crazy.

"We are not risking anything by letting you do too much. You almost crushed me when you fell down in the lab," Sam said.

"Sorry about that, I guess I misjudged some things," he said, getting comfortable as it seemed they would do everything to keep him on his back.

"I'm going to get you something to eat and drink. That trick looked like it took a lot out of you," Jazz said. She left Sam and Danny alone as she went to get the food. Sam lay down beside Danny and kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back and then she lay beside him.

"Sam, I know you said that you didn't want to talk about it, but…I seriously think its time. It's the first and last thing I think about when I wake up and when I go to sleep. I need to know…about you and Tony," he said, holding her hand. Sam looked at him for a second then she answered.

"We're still together," she said.

"What? What the hell do you mean?" He asked. Sam stood up, pulling her hand from his.

"It means that you're an idiot. It's all part of the plan, Danny. It's all part of the plan," she said, stepping back.

"What plan? What the hell are you talking about, Sam?" Danny asked as he got off of the bed.

"It means Young Badger that you have just been tricked. Tricked into thinking that this girl really has feelings for you. Tricked into thinking that you could trust her. I love this plan," the voice of Vlad came out of nowhere. Danny turned around and saw Vlad sitting on the edge of his bed.

"What did you do to Sam? I know you did something to her! I know it! What did you do?" Danny asked. Suddenly, Vlad's hands were wrapped around Danny's neck, choking him. For a few seconds, Danny was stunned at the attack. His brain kicked in and he tried to remove Vlad's hands from his neck. His face was red and he could barely breathe. He made an attempt to knee Vlad in the groin, but the halfa dodged it.

"I'm back, Daniel and I want a clean fight. Only fist to fist," Vlad said. Danny let out a scream and attacked Vlad. Danny didn't care. Here was the man who had taken his parents away from him and made his life overall…miserable. Danny let loose a barrage of punches in Vlad's stomach. The older man doubled over in pain and Danny brought down his elbow on Vlad's back. Vlad fell to the floor.

"What the hell are you doing in my house, Vlad?" Danny yelled as his foot connected with Vlad's stomach. The man groaned in pain.

'Something is up, but what is it?' Danny asked himself as he kicked Vlad again. Vlad was stronger than this, why was he groveling at his feet.

'Watch out Fenton,' Danny told himself as he kicked Vlad again. He winced in pain. He had figured out Vlad's plan. Actually, Vlad's plan was sticking him in his foot. Danny stepped back and realized that the man had tried to slash the vein on the back of his foot. He wasn't so lucky. Danny bent down and ripped the knife out of Vlad's hands.

"You piece of shit! You kidnap my parents! You ruin my life! Now, you mess with Sam! I've had enough and expect me to come get your ass one day! I will get my parents back…and Sam too," Danny said. He raised the knife over his head and in a quick movement, brought it down to stab Vlad in his chest. Vlad collapsed seemingly dead. Danny stood over him, huffing with anger. Slowly Vlad started to disappear and Danny turned to look at Sam. She was gone also. He knew that Vlad was coming back. There was no way he'd go down that easy. He sat on his bed, the whole world crashing in on him. Sam had him so confused.

"Which side are you on?" He screamed to no one. Jazz chose that time to enter with a tray of food.

"Where did Sam go?" Jazz asked.

"Back to the plan," Danny answered.

**A lot of talk about plans if you all noticed. Anyway, for the next chapter, please tell me all you don't understand so that I can explain it in the last chapter. If you are smart, you'll see what I'm really planning. There are tons of clues in this chappie. Anyway, the real truth will be in the next chapter.**

**PS. How many years do you get in prison for killing someone?**


	17. Rescue the Fentons

**I was on a roll with this chapter. This is my longest chapter ever. I hope you all love it and I need feedback. I also hope the fight scenes are good. I really tried. Please love it and review!! Warning: loads of action if you get my drift!**

**I am a social retard. Thanks to the following reviewers: TwoHats, Devilchild93, Equalizer, dessyweird51, Smallvillegirl2, YouHitMyHeart101 and Jynxpixie!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, but I do own the inability to properly communicate with people.

**Chapter 17: Rescue the Fentons**

**3 MONTHS LATER**

Sam walked slowly through Vlad's garden. It was filled with flowers of different scents, colours and size. It all flowed up to her nose and calmed her spirit. Today was the day; it was the day when three months of waiting and fine tuning of the ultimate plan would pay off. She took a deep breathe and exhaled. She just needed to calm down and focus. Today was the day, today was the day the Fentons were going to be rescued by Danny. She had already met them and told them the plan. She would never forget their faces, the expressions of surprise and disbelief. She was guessing that they had given up years before and now that there was a chance at freedom, they couldn't quite bring themselves to accept that it was real. She didn't blame them, after all, she was supposed to be on Vlad's side.

'I wonder if I'll ever be able to call them mom and dad?' She thought. She blushed at the thought, yet her heart was all a-flutter from thinking about Danny. She thought back to his kisses and his touching words. She also thought back to the hateful words she had said in return. Correction, she had said hateful words to Danny…BUT they were all planned. Everything was planned, down to her tricking Vlad into letting her see Danny again. It was hard for her to believe that all of what he had said was only an act. She wished that it was real, because, somewhere during the time she was pretending to be Danny's girlfriend, she had fallen for him…hard. She had enjoyed their little act of being a couple and it all seemed so real to her. She had enjoyed his kisses and the way he touched her. It made her skin feel like it was on fire and she loved it. The feelings she held for Danny became so strong that after a while it didn't feel like pretend, it didn't feel like she had to put effort into kissing him or…or…loving him.

'No, Sam, you don't love him. You don't know what love is,' she told herself. She stopped to look at a flower. It was so beautiful. It red petals were so soft and beautifully arranged. She picked one and stood up.

"He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not," she said, not caring if it was only a child's game.

"Hey Sam, what are you doing?" Tony asked from behind her. She turned around to see him approach her. She smiled and the lie slipped out of her mouth so easily.

"I was doing that game with the flowers. You know, Tony loves me, Tony loves me not," she said. He smiled and walked up to her.

"So, what did you get?" He asked. He was now standing pretty close to Sam and it upset her. For the past three months, Sam had had to control her anger and then manipulate it into something fake, which was adoration. She wanted to punch Tony in the face and tell him to 'f' off, but then everything would go down the drain. At nights, she had dreams of her killing Tony, the bastard. There had been a different way to kill him, in every one of her dreams. She was disgusted every time he kissed her and she was disgusted with herself for totally sucking up to him and putting up with his shit and never standing up for herself. It was like she wasn't Sam anymore. But she told herself for three months that it was all worth it. She wanted Danny to be happy and to have as much of a normal life as anyone.

"Earth to Sam, you seem a bit distracted," Tony said, shaking her slightly by the shoulders. She snapped out of her reverie and smiled as if nothing was wrong.

"I guess I kind of spaced out for a second there. It's just that this garden is so beautiful," she lied, once again. She couldn't wait for it all to end. Tony pecked her on the cheek.

"Okay, we've got a meeting with Vlad in 10 minutes so don't space out again," he said and walked off.

"I won't," Sam said after him. When she was sure he was gone, she picked another flower and did it again.

"He loves me," she said, picking off the last petal. She smiled brightly with just the idea. She wanted to laugh at herself for being so bright and sparkly. Wasn't she supposed to be a Goth? Wasn't she supposed to be all grim and dark? She used to be, but not after Danny.

"Gotta get to Vlad," she told herself. As of this moment, she was helpless; it was all up to Danny. She had done everything he had asked her to do, plus more. She could only hope he was prepared. She sighed deeply and made her way through doors and down halls. Before she turned into the room where she knew Plasmius was waiting, she decided to take a little detour to see how the Fenton's were doing and to make sure they fulfilled their part of the plan.

As she entered the meeting room, she saw Plasmius, the ghost king, sitting upon his throne, overlooking everyone that happened to step inside the room. It was a symbol of his power, of how much control he had over his followers. It made Sam nervous because the throne also meant death. How else had he taken the throne from the former king? He must have fought him and murdered him to be the current king of the Ghost Zone. She got down on one knee and bent her head to him. She took a deep breathe and then exhaled, trying to calm herself and tell herself that Danny had it all under control..

"Rise!" Plasmius shouted. Sam stood up as quickly as possible, her face expressionless. She glanced Tony standing to the left of Plasmius and suddenly, she knew something bad was going to happen.

'Danny, get here quick!' She shouted in her mind, hoping the half ghost would remember the time he was supposed to attack.

"Before I do anything, let me just say that you, Samantha Manson, have been a very good source of help. We admired your eagerness to go against your former comrade and so we must say that we appreciate your ability to lie your way in and out of situations. I must say Samantha, that for a girl your age, you can be really convincing, but, not everyone can be as perfect as me. Not everyone can have a fool-proof plan and execute it down to the T. You, my dear make up a part of those people who are unable to properly execute a plan," Vlad said.

"Uh-oh, I'm toast," Sam said under her breath as a wave of panic hit her. The next thing she knew, she was flying across the room from a blow in the face from Tony. She hit the ground with an 'oof' and a terrible pain in her back. Tony appeared in front of her again.

"Sorry, Sam. You didn't have the brains to fool us," he said. He smirked at her and lifted his foot. This was all too familiar to her and she rolled to the side and sprung back to her legs. Her back hurt like hell, but she had to defend herself or she would end up dead.

"I knew you wouldn't go down without a fight," He smirked. Vlad was watching with interest from his throne. Maybe he should keep her around a bit longer, threaten her and make her go back to Danny and plant something on him. He smiled at the idea, why hadn't he thought about that before? Obviously as we all can see, Vlad didn't have the whole of Danny's and Sam's plans figured out.

"I knew what you were doing from that day you came to us. We are not fools and I don't trust anyone. I wanted you to join us because I knew of the advantages I would have and Camouflage wanted you in because he had a thing for you. Luckily he didn't push you enough to sleep with him because now, I wouldn't have anything to add to my collection of servants. Now, Danny will never be able to defeat me. I have his parents and his lover," Vlad laughed evilly.

"I kill my mates," Camouflage said in explanation of what the Ghost King had just said. He swung a fist at a surprised Sam. She blocked it and tried to kick Camouflage in the groin. She succeeded in kicking him but he only threw back his head and laughed.

"You sick, disgusting son of a bitch!" Sam yelled as she tried to punch him. He grabbed that hand and her other hand and stopped laughing. He had a murderous look in his eyes and Sam tried her best to free herself from him.

"You amuse me, Samantha!" He said as he swung her around…and around and around. He let her go and she went flying into the ceiling. She hit it with a scream and then began to fall rapidly. If she hit the ground, she would be dead. She was screaming and crying as she fell while Tony and Plasmius both looked on with glee. How they loved to play with silly human beings.

"Don't forget to catch her, we need her," Plasmius said and Tony positioned himself to catch her. She seemed to slow down in mid-fall until she stopped entirely a few feet off the ground.

"What the hell…" Tony said. Plasmius stood up immediately, anger etched onto his face.

"Phantom," he growled under his breath. Without warning, Sam dropped to the floor and an invisible force knocked Camouflage in the face. He stepped back at the blow. Once again, the force kicked his feet from under him and kicked him in the face again. Camouflage was on the floor, not knowing what was going on and unable to concentrate to figure out who was attacking him. A plasma blast from Plasmius zoomed over Camouflage's body and supposedly hit the invisible force. The invisible force slowly gained visibility and now everyone could see Phantom holding Plasmius's plasma blast in his left hand. He looked down at it and smirked.

"The day is finally here, Vlad. Today is the day I take what is mine!" Phantom said. The plasma blast in his hand got bigger as he added his own energy. Camouflage wasted no time in summoning up two blasts and aiming them at Phantom. Phantom took to the sky, leaving a clone of himself to fight Camouflage. Another clone emerged from the one that was standing and ran to help Sam. She was lying on the floor in pain. She ached all over, but she was glad that he had finally arrived. She was right, it was worth it.

"I thought your clones weren't stabilized!" Plasmius shouted at Phantom #1 (in the air and fighting Plasmius).

"That was all pretend," Phantom shouted, watching the blast get bigger and bigger until it was almost bigger than him.

"I won't allow this!" Plasmius said and sent a barrage of blasts toward Danny. A green shield engulfed Phantom and it also seemed to absorb the blasts.

"What the hell are you doing?" Plasmius asked. Phantom smirked as the shield disappeared. He had a glowing green aura around him. He smirked.

"Beating the shit out of you," he said and sent the blast toward Plasmius. Plasmius teleported himself away from the blast and into the air, but the ball seemed to be following him. He teleported himself all over the room in a matter of seconds, but still he could not escape the ball. He landed on his throne and got set to catch it. The green ball of ghost energy pressed into the hands of the ghost king. At that moment, he felt power, power coming off of the ball and something was telling him to absorb it and make it his own energy, but he didn't know how to. He grinded his teeth as the ball pushed against him. Somehow the younger halfa had learned how to do it in the past 3 years, but why couldn't he? Why wasn't he able to do it? He felt himself weakening and the ball pushed him off the throne and exploded when it touched his body.

Meanwhile, Phantom #2 was staring at Camouflage. They were standing still, and it seemed they were sizing up their opponent before they raced into battle.

"I will defeat you Daniel," Camouflage said, "you are too weak!"

"If I'm weak then look at Plasmius getting his ass kicked by me," Phantom said. Camouflage looked up and saw the big ball of energy and Plasmius trying to control it. He brought his eyes back to his opponent, but he was no longer there. He spun around and a foot collided with his face. He did a backflip to retreat. Phantom was on him in a second with hand to hand combat.

Phantom aimed kicks at Camouflage's stomach. The ghost blocked them and did a roundhouse kick. Phantom did a split and then kicked the back of Camouflage's knee. The evil ghost came down immediately, landing on his butt. Phantom got on top of Camouflage and put a knee to his throat, cutting off air supply. The evil ghost was trying to remove the halfa's knee but it wasn't working. He brought his knees to collide with Phantom's back. The kick was a surprise and caught Phantom off guard. This gave Camouflage the opportunity to swing at the halfa and knock him to the ground. Phantom #2 rolled away from Camouflage. He jumped to his feet and Camouflage's kicks connected with his stomach. He let out a couple of 'oofs' then fell to his knees, holding his stomach. Camouflage hauled Phantom to his feet and put him in a headlock. He brought Phantom to his knees again, with him behind, choking his opponent. Phantom held on to Camouflage's hands and with a quick, sudden movement, swung Camouflage over his head and onto the floor in front of him.

Phantom #3 on the other hand, lifted Sam up and moved her away from the fight.

"Don't worry, help will arrive soon," he said.

"What? What are you talking about?" She asked. Her answer came in the form of a big vehicle crashing through the wall. For a second, everyone paused in their fight and stared at the vehicle. Phantom #3 made a dash for it. He pulled open the door and got in.

"Oh my goodness, what happened to Sam?" Jazz asked from behind the wheel.

"Jazz?" Sam wasn't sure why she was here.

"Sam! I was so worried about you! Why didn't you tell me you were doing this? I could have helped!" Tucker exclaimed.

"TUCKER! What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"I'm here to help. Someone thought about actually letting me in on the plan and I decided to help," he said proudly.

"I didn't want you involved, Tuck. That's why I didn't tell you," she said.

"Well, it's too late for that now. And I don't regret coming with Jazz," he said.

"Wait, this wasn't in the plan," Sam said.

"I know, but once they found out, which was yesterday, they decided that they would come with me and they wouldn't listen to reason," Phantom #3 explained. Sam sighed and shook her head.

"Why do you all have to be so stubborn?"

Plasmius groaned from his position on the ground. That blast had really hurt. He pushed himself up and saw two purple blasts heading toward him. He jumped up and dodged them. He heard a sizzling sound and looked behind him. The blasts were eating away the sides of the room. This wasn't good. He wasn't expecting an attack today. That bitch probably wanted him to think he had it all figured out. He was upset. He yelled in frustration and took off to the sky to charge Phantom. The green aura was still around Phantom and as Plasmius advanced toward him, a shield appeared and he bounced off it. He tried again, but from a different side. The same thing happened. He tried again and again, building up his frustration, but he couldn't get a single hit in. Phantom smirked.

"Time to use your own energy against you," he said. The aura around him started to travel to his two palms. In his palms, he was focusing on molding the energy into something different. This was his newest trick and it still needed more work, but he had to use it. It would end the fight. Plasmius noticed that this new trick that the younger halfa had made up was taking a lot out of him and he used this opportunity to attack. He teleported himself behind Phantom and created a type of string out of his energy. Then he flew around Phantom, the string wrapping around the younger half ghost. Phantom realized what was happening and tried to speed up the process, but Plasmius was faster. A shock went through the string that had Phantom all tied up. He screamed and the light in his hands that was now white flickered white and green. Phantom tried to get back to molding the energy, but Plasmius cloned himself. The Plasmius clones surrounded Phantom. They all seemed to be holding on to an end of the string.

Phantom only needed a distraction, a few minutes to finish whatever he was doing. At the same time, Jazz looked out of the Fenton RV and saw the trouble her little brother was in. She didn't hesitate on grabbing a weapon and jumping out of the vehicle. No one even noticed that she was gone. She ran past Camouflage and Phantom #2. Phantom #2 looked up, surprised at Jazz. Camouflage kicked Phantom in the chest from where he was lying on his back. Phantom fell onto his back and Camouflage straddled him.

Jazz stopped right under Phantom #1's fight and aimed the Ecto-Cannon at a random Plasmius. She triggered it and an ecto blast was sent flying at one of the Plasmius clones. It hit and the clone yelled in pain. Jazz smirked with her accomplishment and let loose a barrage of shots at them, hoping that her aim was on target. All of the shots hit the clones and maybe even the original Plasmius. Phantom looked down at his sister and the thing he still had in his hand almost disappeared. The clones lost concentration as they looked at her. One of them even flew away from the group and headed for her. She tried to fire the cannon again, but he only dodged the blasts. She turned on her heel and ran, trying to get away from her attacker.

Phantom #1 was outraged and his anger level began to rise. First his parents, then Sam and now his sister. Plasmius had gone way too far. He let out a scream of frustration that turned out to be a ghostly wail. The Plasmius clones covered their ears and lost grip of their hold on the strings that had Phantom bound. Camouflage covered his ears from his position over Phantom #2. Phantom took this opening to add his ghostly wail to the first one. Camouflage flew off of Phantom #2 and went flying up. He crashed through the ceiling and continued to fly. Phantom #2 got up and went after him.

The ghost chasing Jazz crashed to the floor and vanished into thin air at the wail and Jazz screamed as she fell also. Phantom #3 was doing his best to deflect the sound from the vehicle. Phantom #1 stopped and the white light in his hands grew and became even whiter. There was only one Plasmius left now and Phantom was going to take him down. Phantom was out raged and was ready to decimate the halfa in front of him. He was finished with a miserable life without the people he loved most in the world. He was huffing with anger and staring at Vlad. It was time. With a yell, he let the white energy loose. It was faster than the speed of light and before Plasmius could even blink, the white light had engulfed him. Phantom #3 had seen this coming and he turned to Tucker.

"Get this RV as far away as possible. This building is gonna blow!" He said and he ran outside.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked as Tucker sat behind the wheel.

"To get Jazz!" He yelled. Tucker backed the vehicle out of the room and swung it around. He floored the accelerator and they sped out of the area.

"I just hope Mr. and Mrs. Fenton are alright," Sam said.

"Where are they?" Tucker asked.

"I set them free right before I went to see Plasmius. They're supposed to be in the underground tunnel I discovered earlier this week. We should go get them."

"Where are they?" Tucker asked. At that time there was a huge explosion that rocked the ground and the vehicle.

"Oh my gosh!" Sam said and turned to look back at the mansion. It was covered in ice. She gaped at the sight. Tucker stopped the RV and turned to see also. His eyes almost fell out of his head.

"I thought it was supposed to blow up, but that…that…that is genius and cool," Tucker said. As if on cue, there was another explosion that blew the mansion into flying pieces of ice. Sam and Tucker saw the huge pieces that were heading for the RV.

"Drive, Tucker! Drive!" Sam said. Tucker floored the accelerator again and they sped away, with pieces of ice raining down on the RV. Sam screamed as a piece landed on the roof and left an imprint in the metal.

"I hope everyone's okay. What if Danny didn't make it out, or Jazz?" Tuck asked.

"Don't be so negative Tuck, I'm sure they made it. They have to," Sam said. She turned to look at what they had left behind.

"So, where did you stash the 'rents?" Tucker asked, seeing the look on her face. He knew that she didn't even believe what she had just said.

"We're gonna have to walk. Just take a left right…here," she said. Tucker took the corner sharply and drove down the barely wide enough road (if one would call it that). They drove on for 10 minutes in silence. Sam kept looking behind her to see if there was any sign of life coming from the wreckage, but, unfortunately, she saw nothing.

"Okay, what now Sam? We're at a dead end," Tucker said, turning around to catch Sam staring behind her. She turned around quickly. For a second, Tucker could see a look of total despair in her eyes, but the look was gone in a second. It made him wonder for a moment.

"You're in too deep," Tucker said after his moment was over. Sam cocked her head slightly to one side and gave her best friend a look of confusion.

"What? What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Sam…I know you better than anyone else…and I know now why you really wanted to save Danny's parents," Tuck said.

"I did it because I'm his friend and he was unhappy. I wanted him to be happy and I was actually able to do it," she said, straightening her head.

"Yes, that was apart of it, but the real reason you did it all was…was….because you felt something. You felt something for Danny and it made you put your life in danger. I can't believe it! You like Danny! And after all the teasing I did…I never was serious about it!" Tucker laughed. Sam blushed and looked to her right. Tucker was laughing.

"So what if I do like Danny?" Sam exclaimed, looking at Tucker now, her eyes watery from the threat of tears. Tucker stopped laughing.

"He's the second nicest guy I've ever met! He never makes me feel like I'm a failure. With him, I feel like the most blessed person on this planet. He's cares about how I feel, he's there when you're not. He protects me and he's everything I've ever wanted a guy to be. And he's everything I never thought a guy would ever be! And on top of all of those things he's so cute! You've never heard me say that about someone yet, Tuck! He's so sexy and he's tall and he's just so…" Sam said, trailing off into tears.

"I think I…I…I love him," Sam said through her tears. Tucker got from behind the drivers seat and went to comfort Sam. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him and he hugged her tightly to him.

"Its gonna be alright, Sam. I'm here for you," he said. It was strange to see Samantha Manson acting like this over a guy. Truthfully, he was always wondering when it would happen, But could it really be true? Was it possible that Sam, on her first journey of love had actually fallen in love? He couldn't break it to her yet; first love was always the hardest to get over.

"Let's go and find Mr. and Mrs. Fenton and just…get out of here," Sam said, standing up and wiping her eyes.

"You can handle it now?" Tuck asked, standing up also.

"I have to," she said and opened the door. She stepped outside and Tucker quickly followed. When he stepped outside, he saw Sam already heading for the green bushes. He slammed the RV door behind him and followed Sam. She parted the bushes and disappeared. Tucker quickly followed not wanting to lose her.

"I hate bushes," he mumbled to himself as he followed what he thought was Sam's path. He felt himself suddenly falling. He started screaming.

"SAM! AHHHHHH! WHERE ARE YOU!!" He yelled as he kept falling. He landed on a mattress that responded in huffing up a poof of dust. He coughed and fanned away dust as he got up. He dusted his clothes and looked around for Sam.

'Where the hell am I?' He asked mentally.

"Hey Tuck! This way!" Sam yelled. Tucker jumped at the sound of her voice. She stuck her head out of one of the tunnels to his left.

"You mean this is where we're going?" He asked as he ran over to her. She nodded then exploded in laughter.

"What…what happened? Did I miss a joke?" He asked.

"Sam, save me!" She said in a high pitched voice, imitating Tucker.

"I don't sound like that!" He protested. Sam rolled her eyes and turned to walk down the dark tunnel.

"Sure you don't."

"And I did not say that!"

"Sure," Sam said and disappeared into the darkness.

"Sam! Wait up! I don't know where you are or where I'm going!" He yelled. He felt a hand on his chest. He screamed.

"It's me, Tucker! Give me your hand!" Sam ordered. Tucker held on to her hand, his hand shaking in fright. Sam smiled to herself in the dark then maneuvered her way down the tunnel. Tucker smiled to himself. He knew he could get her to smile.

They walked for two minutes then changed direction, a bend in the tunnel. A soft light could be seen after they rounded the corner.

"We're here," Sam said. She started to run, dragging Tucker behind her. He almost tripped on his feet, trying to match up to her speed,

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton! We're back!" Sam yelled, leaving the tunnel behind and entering a huge room stacked with electrical devices that had stopped working ages ago. Two thin figures were sitting around a table, elbows on the table, hands intertwined. At the sound of Sam's voice, they looked up. The woman had long red hair that was unruly and needed clipping. She was suffering from stress and her body was an obvious give away. She seemed drained of all energy and there was an aura of despair around her. The same applied to the man who held her hands. He was completely gray and was suffering from the lack of hair. He was extremely skinny and seemed about to drop down from fatigue. He had cuts and scars all over his hands and his face.

"What…what is it?" Mr. Fenton asked.

"We're here for you. Vlad…Vlad is dead," Tucker said, looking with wide eyes at the piles and piles of technology around him. He had only dreamt of a place like where he was. For a second, time seemed to stop as the two adults absorbed the information.

"Are you serious?" Mr. Fenton asked.

"As serious as we'll ever be," Sam said. Mrs. Fenton smiled and broke out into hysterical laughter, tears rolling down her cheeks as she rejoiced.

"Jack, we're free," she said to her husband.

"Yes, we are," he said simply.

"Follow us and we'll get you to the RV," Sam said.

"You mean…the Fenton RV?" Jack asked. Tucker smiled and nodded. Jack smiled and held on to his wife's hand tightly.

"So, where's Danny? And Jazz? I haven't seen them in years. I miss them so much," Maddie said. Tucker looked at Sam and she in turn took a deep breath. This would be the hardest thing she had ever done. She turned to the Fenton's. She didn't have to say anything. From the look in her eyes, they knew that he wasn't with them. Maddie stifled a sob and Jack hugged her.

"Let's go," Sam said softly. Without waiting for anyone, she turned and left through the tunnel. Tucker looked at the devastated couple and then followed Sam. Jack and Maddie followed Tucker. Soon, they were climbing up the chute were Tucker had fallen down earlier. Sam helped Tucker up and out of the chute and then they both helped the Fenton's out. They once again made their way through the bushes and stepped out unto the 'road'.

"Finally! I've been waiting for like…ever!" A familiar voice met Sam's ears. She stepped out and looked at Danny, torn and obviously battered from battle, sitting on the hood of the Fenton RV. Tears came to her eyes immediately.

"Jazz is inside. Jazz! They're here!" He called. Tucker stepped out and grinned at the sight of Danny.

"Yo, man! You're okay!" Tuck said. Sam couldn't move. She just stood there, crying. Jazz came out and Maddie and Jack also came into view. Jazz's clothes were torn and her face covered in dust.

"Mom…Dad," Jazz said. She dropped the bandage she held in her hand and ran over to her parents. She ran into the arms of her mother, crying.

"MOM! DAD!" Danny yelled. He ran to his father. Jack hugged his son. Sam looked at Tucker. She was wondering if he felt like her. She knew she was supposed to be happy, but somehow she felt left out.

"I'm just glad they're okay and reunited," Sam said, fighting back the tears.

"You don't have to hold it back, Sam," Tucker said, tears rolling down his cheeks. Now, everyone was crying.

"I'm gonna go inside," Sam said. She left Tucker's side and went inside the RV. She closed the door and sat down, head in hands, crying. She was thankful that everything was alright now. She didn't have to pretend anymore and now, Danny had what he had always wanted, his parents. The door to the RV opened. Sam's head snapped up. It was Danny. Before she knew what was happening, she had jumped up and into his arms. His strong arms wrapped around her and she began crying a new set of tears. He was okay, he was alive. Her knees were weak and they gave way. He held her up and brought her over to a seat. They sat in it and Sam continued to cry, her head buried in his chest, right where it belonged.

"I thought you were dead! I thought I had lost you, Danny! I thought you were gone…forever!" She said, choking on her sobs.

"It's okay, Sam. I thought I was gonna die for a second there…but I pulled through it. I knew I had to, because now I have a family. I have a mother, a father, a sister, Tuck, he's like my brother and you…the girl I've always dreamed of," he said. She looked up at him. He held her chin and guided her lips to his. They kissed, softly yet meaningfully. The door opened and they broke apart.

"I knew you two couldn't keep your hands off each other," Tucker said as he climbed in. Sam looked at Danny, a look of panic on her face. What was she doing? They weren't together. But did he mean what he had said about her being the girl he had always dreamed of? She was so confused.

"I'm sorry," she said and slid down the seat. She diverted her eyes from Danny, her mind racing. She didn't have anything else to say to him. Nothing but an apology had come to mind. Danny looked at the back of her head and sighed. What was going on? He was confused.

"Hope you don't mind," Tuck said, sitting between him and Sam, obviously saving them from an awkward ride home.

"Nah man, thanks," he said.

"No problem," Tucker said. They did their manly handshake and then their manly hug. Jazz slipped in beside Danny while their parents took the front seats, Maddie driving.

"Its time to go home," she said. She wiped a tear from her eye and started the RV.

**AT DANNY'S HOUSE**

"How convenient is it that all of this adventure happened on a Saturday, so I don't have to worry about going to school tomorrow," Tucker said happily as he chugged his Kool-Aid. Jazz had prepared a welcome home party for her parents in about 10 minutes. There was food, drinks, music and the company of close friends.

"Very convenient!" Sam agreed, laughing along with him. She joined him in chugging her Kool-Aid. Everyone laughed at them.

"Dance with me, Maddie," Jack said, offering his hand to his wife. She squealed in delight and jumped up to join him. This was the happiest they had been in years. It was hard to believe that a few hours ago they had been slaves. A part of them was still afraid that they would either wake up and find that everything had been a dream or Vlad would come back for them. Jack leaned in for a kiss.

"Ewwwww!" Jazz, Danny, Tucker and Sam exclaimed as Maddie and Jack kissed.

"Let's give them some time to show some love," Jazz said. In a minute, everyone except the married couple was out of the room. Tucker and Jazz had gone outside to relax after so much drinking, eating and fun. Sam sat on the couch, watching TV and Danny was watching her watch TV.

After five minutes of watching Sam, Danny took a deep breath and went to join her on the couch.

"Hey," he said, sitting next to her.

"Hey," she said, not looking from the TV.

"Sam…I know you're kind of trying to avoid me because of what happened earlier, but…I need to talk to you. I need to tell you something that has been on my mind for a long time," he said. She turned to him, her heart pounding.

"Tell me, Danny. Did…did you mean what you said earlier?" She asked, gathering courage.

"Of course I meant it Sam. I've spent the last three months in despair and worry, wondering how you were and what you were doing without me. What were you thinking about, who were you with and even what you were wearing," he admitted. Sam started to blush.

"You sound…obsessed," she said, retreating to the corner of the couch.

"I AM! But in a good way. Not the way where I don't trust you when you're out with someone other than me! Trust is not an issue, Sam. I trust you with my whole heart, I would trust you with my life and now…now I trust you with my love. Somehow I know that what we have will never be lost and I was wondering if I was the only one that felt that way. Sam…I…" he said. He was interrupted by Sam blurting out something.

"I love you!" She said. Danny stopped, a bit speechless. He was about to say that.

"I love you Danny. I thought for the first time ever that a guy was cute and sexy, but I didn't want to admit it to myself. Then you started coming over my house and we started to get along and Tuck started to tease us. Then I got to know you better and we started the whole plan. I loved that plan, especially the part where I get up every morning and the first thing I see is your face. The first thing I hear is your voice and the first thing I feel is your kiss or your hand touching me. During that time I knew that I was actually feeling something for a guy and it felt so, so right and so, so good!" Sam said.

"I have a confession to make," he said, laughing.

"What?" She asked.

"Remember that time I had my shirt off?"

"Yeah."

"I was kind of tempting you," he said.

"To do what?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"To be bad," he said, smirking. Sam laughed.

"I was feeling sexy that day," he laughed with her.

"You are," she said, drawing herself out of the corner and more towards Danny.

"So are you," he said coming closer to her.

"How would you know? You've never seen me…you know…naked," she said taking his hand and putting it under her T-shirt and on her stomach.

"I don't need to," he said, leaning in to kiss her. One of her hands was gently pressed to his face as they gently kissed. She leaned in more and he leaned back. She continued to kiss him as she moved his hands upward to gently cup her breast.

"Sam, you shouldn't imply such things," Danny said as Sam pushed him unto his back.

"I want to," she said, this time taking his other hand and putting it on her other breast.

"We can't stay here, someone's gonna see us," he said as the kisses became deeper and more passionate.

"No one's gonna see us, your parents are making out in the kitchen and Tuck and Jazz are outside," she said, putting her hands under his shirt. She shivered in delight at the feel of his abs.

"They're gonna find us. We have to leave. We need to go somewhere else," he said, removing his hands.

"Danny, I need this," Sam said. Danny sat up, Sam sitting in his lap, one foot folded, the other hanging over the edge of the couch.

"There's something I need to ask you Sam," he said.

"What is it?" She asked, her hands gently playing with his hair.

"Hang on," he said. He turned invisible and intangible and floated upstairs. He went through the floor and landed on the bed. Sam climbed off him and he went over to his dresser.

"I know this is sudden and I can understand if you say no, but Sam, promise me that in a couple of years, if we don't fall in love with other people that you will marry me," he said. He turned to her with a little box. She covered her mouth as he knelt in front of her.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not actually proposing to you, I'm just asking for a promise," he said as he opened it. It was a simple ring with a silver band and three amethyst stones in it. It matched her eyes.

"Oh Danny! Yes! I promise if nothing happens that in the future, we will get married!" She squealed. She leaned down to him and they kissed. Danny lifted Sam unto him and she wrapped her legs around him as they kissed.

"Let's go to my place. I don't think my parents are there," Sam said. In the blink of an eye, they were standing in Sam's room. The moon was casting a romantic light into the room providing the right mood. He lay Sam down on the bed and looked at her for a second. She was so beautiful. He took off his shirt and made his pants fall by turning intangible. Sam laughed at that.

"That used to happen to me a lot when I just got my powers," he said.

"I wish I could have seen that," she said.

"At least you get to see something better," he said and she laughed at what she thought they were about to do.

He turned her shirt intangible and pulled it off. He did the same for her pants.

"That will come in handy in the future," she said as he kissed her on her neck. He nibbled gently and bit too. She just lay back and let him do his part. He kissed her on the mouth, a deep French kiss. She could feel the heat and so could he. As his kisses trailed down, they got cold and she shivered. He was using his powers of ice. She liked that. He kissed the swell of breast over her bra. He reached behind her to get the strap pulled and the rest is not for me to say.

**Tell me what you don't understand. What did you think of the promise ring if you would call it that? Dumb? Romantic? Okay? What? I was wondering if it would please you guys. Assume what you will from the last part of the chappie. **

Summary for the sequel:

A few years into the future and Sam gets married to Ben, a normal man, but suddenly when she thinks she's over Danny, he comes back into her life. Who will she choose? The man who calls her Samantha, or the man who would risk his life to save hers?

**I don't have a title for it yet, what do you guys think? Any suggestions? If**** you guys want a sneak preview, I could**** work on it.**


	18. Explanations

**You guys make me feel on top of the world when I read your reviews. Thanks to theflocksally, SmallvilleGirl2, TwoHats/Renny, Jynxpixie, dessyweird51, Devilchild, goth.one, SantoryuTripled, Najwa , deisel and YouHitMyHeart101. **

**So, this is the last chapter and sorry for taking so long to upload it, but I was obsessed with some other websites for a while and I had work to do. I still have tons of work to do, so, I can't promise much for the rest of my summer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, but I do own the ending of this story!**

Chapter 18: Explanations

ONE WEEK LATER

"Listen to me, mother," Sam said, hate curling around the word mother.

"I always do, Samantha, and so does your father, or at least we thought we were listening enough, but now we're sorry. It's our fault we missed your frantic cry for help! No wonder you didn't accept Tony, and now he just left without any word to us! No wonder you moved in with that boy!" Mrs. Manson said.

"I was not crying for help, mother! I was expressing my individuality and you couldn't accept me for who I was or what I really wanted! And no matter what you think, I am not coming back! I don't care if I never go to a good school, or if I have to dig in the dumpster for food in a couple of years! I'm just so sick and tired of your bullshit! I moved out because of that and also because the man who I now live with, cares for me more than you and the man who calls himself my father ever have! I love him! And he loves me too! And we will be together!" Sam yelled. She caught herself and looked behind her. She left out an unnoticeable sigh of relief, Danny was still sleeping.

"Oh, my goodness, Samantha! Do you have any idea how you living with a man will damage our reputation? We can't allow it, Sam! Come home and leave him it all behind, Sam! You're too young to know what you want! He's not the right path of your life! It won't last long!" Her mother continued. Sam steeled her feelings as she listened to her mother ordering her to do things. She felt a gentle touch on her hand. She turned to see Danny awake and sitting up. He had a look of concern in his eye. He also had the look that told Sam that he knew what was going on and he cared. He hugged her from behind, silently showing her support.

"Hey, Danny," Sam said in a soft voice.

"Morning," he said, smiling slightly. She couldn't help but feel better. She felt on top of the world when Danny was around, she was filled with strength and hope and she felt like nothing or anyone could stand in her way.

"Is that him, Samantha? What is he doing in the room? Please tell me he didn't take your virginity, Samantha! I told you he was no good! How could you allow him to sleep with you, Sammie-kins? He's a ruffian, a no-good pervert who's only after you because of your body!" Mrs. Manson continued, fear of her reputation fueling her. Her husband was sitting close to her, cracking his knuckles and tapping his foot. He knew it wasn't going well.

"Good morning Mrs. Manson! Nice to talk to you! Hi, I'm Danny, you know, the guy your daughter is 'sleeping with'. I must tell you, your Sam is one hell of a freak in bed!" Danny said, he pinched Sam and she squealed in fun. She fell back onto the bed.

"You liar," she whispered. He put a finger to his mouth, telling her to be silent as he spoke to her mother.

"You…you…AHHH! I will have you arrested for this young man!"

"What am I guilty of? Loving Sam? Wanting her to be happy? Making her see the world in a different perspective? Not forcing her to do something that she doesn't want to do?"

"You raped her! I know you did! And you're keeping her hostage!" Mrs. Manson said, going berserk. Danny laughed. He straddled Sam and kissed her. She smiled and kissed him back. Mrs. Manson could hear the sounds through the telephone; she had to hold on to a chair to prevent herself from falling.

"Does that sound like I'm a hostage, mother? I'm tired of this. I won't argue with you anymore. This is where I draw the line and say goodbye. Goodbye mother," Sam said. She hung up the phone and unplugged it from the wall. She turned to Danny who was now lying beside her. She started laughing.

"That was fun, despite what she said about you," she said. Her fingers traced his jaw line then rested on his lips. His wonderful, tasty lips. He made a sudden move and rolled on top on her, pinning her to the bed. She began laughing as he kissed her neck, tickling her at the same time.

"Danny! Stop!" She yelled.

"Why should I?" He asked? She answered by rolling over to sit on his stomach.

"Because I am your queen!" She laughed.

"You're right about that," he said, allowing her to enjoy her victory.

"I just realized that you, Daniel Fenton, have made me into someone different. I'm not as sarcastic, or dark or quick to flare up as I used to be. I'm calmer. I kinda miss the old me," she said.

"The old you is still here, Sam. Its just that you don't use it on me anymore," he said.

"My soft spot for you is too large, Danny. I trust you so much. I can tell you anything. I can say I love you and mean it, but not be afraid to say it," she said.

"Love is weird, Sam, beautiful and smart, but weird," he said.

"Let's go take a shower," she said.

"Together?' He asked.

"Is there any other way?' She asked.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time," he said. He swept her up into his arms and carried her off to the bathroom.

At The Park

"What is taking those two so long?" Jazz asked looking at her watch. Tucker didn't answer, he was too busy playing with his new PDA, finding out all the new things he could do with it.

"Tucker! Don't you even care!" Jazz asked as she punched him on his shoulder. He dropped his PDA and screamed. He fell to the ground and picked it up carefully, as if it was a new born baby. Jazz raised an eyebrow at him.

"Never, do that again, Jazz!" Tucker commanded in a stern voice.

"Okay then, that was scary," Jazz said as she nodded yes to Tucker. Tucker sat back down on the bench to continue playing with his PDA. Jazz sighed and prepared herself for a long wait.

"Sorry we're late!" Danny and Sam shouted from afar. They were running and soon, they collapsed on the ground before Jazz and Tucker.

"Where were you two? You were supposed to meet us here 20 minutes ago!" Jazz said.

"Sorry, we got carried away in the shower," Danny said. Sam elbowed him and he fell over.

"Oh my…you two DID NOT do what I think you did in the shower!" Jazz yelled.

"We're just kidding, Jazz, nothing happened," Danny said, rubbing the spot where Sam had elbowed him.

"Make sure, you guys, I don't want any Danny Jr. s or Sam Jr. s anytime soon," Jazz said.

"I don't get it. You guys aren't normal. Couples don't move in together at 17. I mean, you guys sleep in the same bed, take a shower and get undressed at the same time, at the same place," Tucker teased, putting away his PDA.

"You know it's because of my parents, Tucker," Sam said.

"And you know I'm only teasing, Sam," Tucker smiled with her.

"Okay, we have waited too long for this and you two are just bursting with pleasure at keeping the whole secret form us for an entire week. What was the plan you two concocted to take down Vlad?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah, it's been on my mind since last week," Tucker said, leaning in to hear better.

"Well, first off, Sam knew I was Phantom from that day we skipped school and Camouflage attacked us. She saw me change. She kept in mind that Plasmius kept an eye on me during the day so, she waited until it was night to confront me about it," Danny started.

"I told him what I saw and he didn't deny it. He told me he was Phantom and had been afraid to tell me. I told him that it was okay, and I wasn't afraid and that I wouldn't tell. Then he started pouring out his heart to me about not being able to tell Jazz and how he felt about his parents being taken away. It got emotional and I was wishing I could help," Sam put in her part.

"That's when Sam came up with an amazing plan. If she could make it look like she hated me for life, then she could infiltrate the enemy's base and get information and plant something on Vlad, plus, she already had Tony who she knew was Camouflage. If we thought through the plan, through every step, it was possible."

"So you mean, something was planted on Vlad?" Tucker asked.

"Yes, to weaken him and it worked, he could barely keep up with me when we were fighting," Danny said.

"But we needed something that would be so serious that I would hate Danny forever, so, I thought of all the heartbroken girls who never forgave their boyfriends for cheating on them or lying to them, then ding! Idea!" Sam said.

"Sam proposed that she should pretend to be my girlfriend. I was like…what? That's taking it too far! Then she explained that if we were to be boyfriend and girlfriend, then we could also pretend that we loved each other and told each other everything."

"I would then find out that he was Phantom, by sursprise of course and then we'd go into emotional battle. Do you guys have an idea how hard it is to produce tears?" Sam said.

"We would announce that we were going out and act all lovey dovey, you know, sleeping in the same bed, saying 'I love you' and doing stuff that would suggest that we were deeply in love, then when the time was right, I would pretend I've lost power while I'm Phantom and show Sam that I've been keeping the biggest lie of all from her."

"Thus, I'd hate him. I would say that I wanted him dead to Tony and then hook up with Tony."

"Why? Wouldn't everything be possible without Tony?" Jazz asked.

"No, because Tony doesn't trust easily, but he had a thing for Sam. As much as love is beautiful, it is blind. He was also the ticket to get to Vlad."

"I would gain Vlad's trust by suggesting I go back to Danny after telling Tony to try and rape me. Then while I'm back with Danny, I would tell him that I missed him and all that lover's stuff, then at nights, we would discuss further plans. Keep in mind that we were not really together at that time, it was just acting, but the only reason I suggested being his girlfriend was because I had a crush on him and I didn't even know," Sam said, looking at Danny.

"Yes! You admit it! Too bad I didn't get it on camera…wait…I DID!" Tucker said, holding up his PDA to face everyone. He had made a video of Sam saying she had a crush on Danny.

"You sneaky, little…"Sam shouted, she scrambled up, only to fall back down. Danny was holding on to her. Tucker was hiding behind Jazz.

"Lets continue, then you can hurt Tucker," Jazz said. Sam nodded in agreement.

"I told her to try and get to Vlad's headquarters and stay there for extended periods. She would find my mom and dad and tell them about the plan, then they would dig a tunnel to freedom while Sam would distract Vlad. Fortunately, there was already a secret underground spot that Sam found and so they would not risk anything by digging, they just had to sneak out when Vlad was in battle with me and make their way to the entrance and then to the spot. I never knew this until after the fight, I trusted Sam with their lives and she didn't disappoint me," Danny said.

"Unfortunately, they didn't quite trust me, so I was just a pawn to them. They thought I could get information on Danny by going back to him and also by draining his powers. Danny made a show of it when I asked him to show me his powers, remember he was having problems creating clones?. The whole purpose was to put Vlad off and let him slack off and let down his guard. Even though he thought I was working for Danny as well as him, he didn't know to what extent. Most of what happened was beyond his expectations," Sam said.

"And that's basically it," Danny said.

"We got together for real after the whole incident. I was disgusted with Tony and I'm glad he's dead, along with Vlad. What I don't seem to understand and what doesn't make any sense is that time when I double-crossed you, Danny and Vlad showed up. He seemed so weak and let you have the upper hand, and I didn't do anything, I didn't start weakening him as yet. I know its not relevant now, but its just bugging me," Sam said.

"Yeah, me too, but Vlad's gone, I made sure of that and now we'll never find out, which doesn't bother me," Danny said," now, who's ready to play tag?"

"Oh yeah!" Sam jumped up. Everyone was arguing playfully about who would be "it" when they heard police sirens. They stopped as they watched the police cars, two of them, stop at the entrance of the park.

"Oh my goodness, who do you think they're here for?" Jazz asked.

"I don't know, but let's get outta here, this is giving me the creeps," Tuck said.

"I agree," Sam said, eyeing the two men who got out of the cars. They entered the park and started walking towards them.

"Did anyone do anything?" Jazz asked, noticing that they were heading towards them. Everyone shook their heads. The two men stopped in front of the group.

"Any of you know a Daniel Fenton?" The fat, short one asked. Jazz's heart skipped a beat.

"Yes, I am Danny Fenton," Danny stepped forward, confused.

"You're under arrest boy! For the murder of Vlad Masters. We have proof on camera. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law," The tall, strict one said as he grabbed Danny roughly and turned him around to handcuff him. Danny didn't struggle, everything was rushing through his brain at once. So that was the purpose of the seemingly weak fight they had as normal humans. He had sensed another presence and as if he was being watched, but he was being attacked by Vlad, so he didn't focus on it. He should have.

"He…he…he…" Sam started, but couldn't bring herself to say he was innocent, because he wasn't. He had indeed killed Vlad Masters in the process of killing Plasmius, but how could they have it on camera? And showing a normal man being killed by a normal boy? It was impossible.

"No! You can't do that to my brother! You can't! Please don't do this! Mom! Dad! What will they say! Please don't bring this on my parents, they've been through enough. You can't do this!" Jazz cried, launching herself at the officer who held Danny.

"Jazz!" Danny yelled. Jazz stopped in her attack and looked at Danny, tears in her eyes. His eyes were cold, an icy blue. Sam's eyes widened at this. It couldn't be happening, she was losing Danny. Not only was he going to be away from her, but he wouldn't be the Danny she made, the Danny she loved. She could see it in his eyes, the old Danny, the one she had met. It couldn't be happening.

"No," she managed to croak as she looked at what was happening before her.

"You know you can't do anything, Jazz. Even in death he haunts me," Danny said to his sister. She broke down in tears and threw herself on him.

"Back away, missy," the fat one said.

"Tuck…continue taking care of Sam, ok? I know you love her just like I do. Make sure Jazz becomes a psychologist too," he said to Tucker. Tucker nodded sadly, a tear rolling down his cheek. Danny turned to Sam. She was speechless and stationary. She was in shock.

"I love you, Sam, I really do," he said. He kissed her, a sad kiss, before he was jerked away by the police.

"I love you too, Danny," Sam said. She could do nothing as she watched them take him away. Her entire world crashed and burned on the spot and she knew, nothing would be the same ever again.

**I would like to especially thank those who have stayed loyal reviewers till the end (key word reviewers. Thanks to those who read until the end too).**

**-Jynxpixie**

**-Two Hats**

**-Smallvillegirl2**

**-dessyweird51**

**-Devilchild93**

**-goth.one**

**-YouHitMyHeart101**

**Remember to review.**

**If you guys still don't understand something, just tell me and I will explain with an A/N. I feel so good! I'm finally finished! What a coinky-dink that Danny would say, "even in death he ****haunts me****" and the title of this story is…HAUNT ME!**

To all those who gave up on this story, I wish you hadn't.

**THE END**


End file.
